Echoes
by CrazyStarfinder
Summary: The team get more than they bargained for when they search for a ZPM on an uninhabitated world. While an experience looks like it will change Beckett's life forever. Extremely Beckett Centric takes place early season one
1. Echoes

Stargate Atlantis: Echoes

Notes: I do not own this show or any of the characters, the series is great at it is! Takes place, early season one.

Chapter One

Doctor Carson Beckett stared at the intimidating gate before him, glancing round to Major John Sheppard, Lieutenant Aiden Ford, Teyla Emmagan and Doctor Rodney McKay. It wasn't that he was really apprehensive about travelling through the gate. No, it was just the fact that he hated the bloody thing and the less he had to travel through it. The better as far he was concerned, just his medical bay for him.

"Are you good to go?" Sheppard asked, his expression was mindful and eager at the same time. Beckett glanced down to the P90 that Sheppard was holding. "Is that really necessary Major? Teyla told us the world we're going to isn't inhabited."

He made a show of looking down to the weapon then gave Beckett a shrug. "Can't be too careful. I'll ask again. Are you good to go?"

"Actually…" Beckett began only to be cut off.

"Excellent," Sheppard replied headed up the stairs to the control room and stopped halfway up to be greeted by the expedition leader, Doctor Elizabeth Weir.

"Are you and your team ready, Major?" Weir asked.

"Born ready," Sheppard answered with a small grin then tried to be serious. "Yes, we're ready."

"I want to know as soon as you find that Z.P.M." Z.P.M being a Zero Point Module, devices that allowed Altantis' power to keep running. They had a lot of trouble with the city using so much power that they had to go offworld and try to find more of these devices. Today's mission was all about recovering one.

"Yes Ma'am."

While Sheppard rejoined his team, Weir walked into the control room and stood behind Peter Grodin. "Dial the gate," she ordered folding her arms and looking out at Sheppard and his team. Grodin quickly worked the DHD and updated her as every chevron locked into position, the sixth one locked into place and a bright light filled the gate room. Followed by a puddle effect that shimmered like blue water. It was always a sight Elizabeth never got tired of. She tapped her headset. "Good hunting Major," she said with a smile.

Sheppard looked back and up at her and gave something akin to a smirk as he ordered everyone to move out. The five of them disappeared into the event horizon and the gate closed down. Looking as it once had.

Weir stared at the gate for a moment then looked down to Grodin and unfolded her arms. "Keep me posted," she requested before walking out the control room.

Beckett tried to find his footing as he left the gate and stepped onto very uneven ground. He looked round to see everyone doing the same and unfortunately, McKay hadn't done it too gracefully and ended up falling on his ass. There was always something about travelling through the gate that left him disorientated. Sheppard was the last to emerge, he slipped then managed to recover while taking a look at McKay on the floor and smirking. "Are you all right Rodney?" he asked while surveying their surroundings.

"Yes I'm fine," McKay said getting to his feet and brushing himself off. "I'm sorry I'm not too graceful when it comes to trying not to break my neck."

"Everyone else managed okay," Ford commented.

"Oh well isn't that super," McKay said sarcastically shooting him a look as he carried on dusting himself off, finally taking the time to look around. It was quite the sight he had to admit. Teyla looked at her companions. "You find it hard to believe no one has chosen to settle here in many years?"

Sheppard gave her a small smile and nodded. "I say we forget Atlantis and move here."

"Is that really a wise idea?" McKay said stepping forward. "For all we know the Wraith used this as a hunting ground and…" He realised that no one was listening and that Sheppard was just saying that, Atlantis was their home now and where they would remain til they were able to get back into contact with Earth.

"Major, I still don't understand why I'm here?" Beckett's Scottish accent finally broke the silence. Sheppard glanced over at him. "Doctor Weir suggested it. Said you could use a change of scenery."

"When I said change of scenery I meant anything but the medical bay, not going off world."

"You do not enjoy the sights and find them relaxing?" Teyla asked of him.

"Aye I do," Beckett answered looking round. "Just not on this side of the gate."

"There is nothing wrong with going offworld," McKay answered.

"If ye don't mind getting shot at," Carson retorted loudly.

"Doctors," Sheppard said stepping past them and walking forward, fortunately he stopped sort of rolling his eyes.

Ford remained cautious as they started walking and McKay got out his scanner, looking for the Z.P.M. Teyla didn't share their caution, as she knew that there was no threat here. For she sensed no Wraith and this world was uninhabited. "Anything?" Sheppard asked glancing back to McKay.

"I'm getting a very faint reading," McKay answered not taking his eyes off his scanner. Then turned round slowly in a circle then stopped 115 degrees round and pointed. "That way." Sheppard looked over, it was all open area and even though Teyla was adamant that the place was inhabited, they still couldn't afford to take risks. "Ford, take point. I'll trail." The young man gave him a nod as he walked alongside McKay and Teyla followed. Which left Sheppard and Beckett at the rear.

"You know Major," Beckett said trying not to distract him from his job too much. "There really is enough time for me to go back to Atlantis and leave you to your exploring."

"Stay put," Sheppard said, knowing that Beckett was a civilian and couldn't order him unless it were a really important reason. "It'll do you good, getting away from Atlantis. Fresh air, great scenery."

"People staring at you from bushes," Beckett answered as he stopped walking. "Major," he said quietly and looking into the trees. Sheppard looked at him then to the point he was looking at; he saw a face peering at them. "Keep walking," Sheppard ordered then quickened his pace moving toward Teyla and leaned in. "I thought you said this place was uninhabited."

Confusion washed over her beautiful features. "It is."

Sheppard made a small motion with his head over to the trees. "Check it out." Teyla turned to see the face then looked to Sheppard. "This is unusual. I was not aware there was a new settlement."

"Well someone obviously lives here," Sheppard answered. He moved past her and to McKay and Ford. "Ford go with Doctor McKay, myself and Teyla are going to check something out."

"Check what out?" McKay said stopping and turning to face him.

"Something," Sheppard answered not wanting to cause any alarm. He gave a sigh and just let it out. "There may be people here."

"I thought this place was…" McKay began.

"Uninhabited. Yeah I know. Well someone is obviously here." Sheppard ran a hand through his hair. "That's why were checking it out." He looked to Ford. "Radio us if you have any problems."

"That's is if, in the meantime we don't get savagely attacked by people who aren't supposed to be here." Both Sheppard and Ford looked at McKay with raised eyebrows. "What, I was just saying." He swallowed and consulted his scanner. "Come along Lieutenant." Ford just smiled and followed him.

Sheppard fell back so he was in step with Teyla and informed them of what they were going to do. He happened to glance back to Beckett, how the hell had he forgotten about him Sheppard looked back to where McKay and Ford were headed, "Come with us Doc."

Beckett didn't like the sound of that, why did he never like the sound of something like that? Nonetheless, he quickly followed Teyla and Sheppard as they began their search.


	2. So it begins

Chapter Two

While Ford and McKay continued searching for the ZPM, Beckett, Teyla and Sheppard were conducting a little search of their own. Sheppard still couldn't get over the fact that there was something most definitely alive here.

"I thought this place was supposed to be uninhabited," Beckett repeated for the fifth time as they carried on walking down the track in the direction of the unknown person, who had ran as soon as they were spotted.

"It is," Teyla confirmed simply, concentrating on the path before them.

"Then how do you explain what I saw?" Beckett interrupted, obviously rattled by the whole ordeal.

"The Wraith?" Sheppard supplied, finally finding something to contribute to the conversation. "They make you see things that are not there."

"No Major," Teyla answered looking back to him. "I sense no Wraith here."

Sheppard stopped walking and looked down to the forest floor with a contemplative look on his face and frowned as he looked back up to her, then across to Beckett on his left. "You were hallucinating?"

"I know what I saw Major," Beckett said, raising his voice ever so slightly which made his accent even more prominent. "Besides…you saw it too."

"Okay," Sheppard said slowly, resuming his current walking pace. "We're all hallucinating."

"Do you not think that the MALP would have picked up any trace amounts of hallucinogenic compounds in the atmosphere when we sent it through?" Beckett reasoned.

"Well, it's not perfect."

"It's designed for this sort of thing."

"Perhaps McKay broke it," Sheppard countered.

Teyla was growing slightly frustrated with the escalating argument between the two. "Doctor, Major." Both men stopped talking long enough to let her get a word in. "If it is an individual we are seeking, I am no doubt sure that they are frightened by our arrival. Raised voices and anger will not aid the situation."

Sheppard knew deep down that Teyla had a point and glanced to Beckett, who shared the same expression, knowing the medical doctor knew it well enough too. With that, they shut their mouths, cast their gaze down to the floor and carried on walking.

"Wow, it's huge."

"Huge isn't the word."

"Then what would you call it?"

"Well. Enormous," McKay answered as both he and Ford stared at the large structure before them, McKay had to strain his neck just to look halfway up it. "I think it may be some sort of temple."

"A temple?" Ford asked as he did exactly the same thing, this was very impressive even for an old piece of rock and clay or whatever the hell it was composed of. He looked to McKay who looked like a kid in candy store. "What use would there be for a temple on an uninhabited world?"

"I doubt it's always been this way," McKay countered quickly, not looking away. He couldn't wait to tell Elizabeth about this, they would most definitely have a field day with this kind of thing, especially as something inside him was telling him that this could be where they would find the ZPM. "I wonder what treasures are inside." Mostly, he said it to himself.

"One way to find out," Ford said, intending to push past him in order to get to the entrance.

"Don't be absurd," McKay replied looking at him as if he had grown a second head. "My other thought was." He paused dramatically. "I also wonder what evil things there are inside."

"Relax, this place is uninhabited."

That didn't help calm Rodney in the least and he considered the young Lieutenant with extreme scepticism, not that he was that kind of person. At least, that's what he tried to tell himself and looked up at the temple once more for good measure, a plan formulating in his brilliant mind. "Tell that to the face who was peering at us from behind the trees."

That dawned on Ford and his eyes widened ever so slightly as he also looked at the surrounding forest around them then back to McKay. "Good point, I think we should regroup with Major Sheppard."

"Excellent suggestion," McKay said as professionally as he could muster. Ford tightened his grip on the P90; sometimes it was a comfort to be armed to the teeth, especially on creepy worlds such as this. Most people would have thought that uninhabited worlds wouldn't have been as much as a problem but in fact it was the complete opposite. There was just something extra creepy about whole planets with no use. It was kind of like all the planets in the solar system, they proved no purpose and had no life. Well Mars had water and stuff but what use was that to them?

"Ford, sometime today would be great."

One more look at the impressive looking temple and one more look at the surrounding forest, who knew what kind of things could have been lurking inside. Ford looked at McKay who'd already started walking back the way they came. "Coming," he replied but not before checking the extra P90 clips were at hand. "I have a bad feeling about this," he muttered to himself as he trailed behind McKay.


	3. Disconnected

Chapter Three

This was steadily growing boring very fast as Sheppard tripped over his own feet, or was it the giant heap of rocks they were attempting to climb over. This was a stupid route to take and more bother than it was worth but Teyla was adamant their "friend" had run this way. "Are you sure this is the way?"

Teyla who seemed to be the most agile at tackling the task gave a curt nod and a smile. "I am sure."

Beckett felt like he was going to die on this outing, he had no idea it was going to be this hard and climbing over unsteady rocks was not part of the task. A simple, how had the Major put it? Ahh yes, find it, grab it and home again back in time for tea. Chances of that happening had grown extremely slim.

"How are you holding up back there doc?" Sheppard asked, almost slipping and losing his footing.

"Just fine and dandy," Beckett managed to say between breaths. "Thank you, Major." Oh how he was going to kill the man for this, or at the very least Elizabeth Weir for suggesting this.

"Major Sheppard."

Both Teyla and Beckett paused, staring directly at him as his radio sprung to life and Sheppard tapped it gingerly. "Rodney," he said calmly despite the exhaustion he was feeling, who'd have known trekking like this would be so, well, exhausting.

"Have you found whatever it was you were looking for?" McKay asked anxiously.

"Not yet," Sheppard answered. "Found the Z.P.M?"

"No," came the response. "Found something much better." Oh no, he sounded extremely enthused about whatever it was he had found. This was never good and Sheppard dared ask this next question but it had to be done. "Go on…"

"A temple."

"A temple?" Sheppard asked, as if he'd just found out the world wasn't flat.

"What are you?" McKay asked. "An echo. Yes a temple."

"A temple?" Sheppard repeated flatly with a frown.

"How many times." McKay sounded like he was getting irritated, score one for Sheppard. "Yes. A temple. As in old and possibly Ancient related."

"It's huge," Ford said finally deciding to add his own comments.

"Who said you could speak? Huh?" McKay said, obviously speaking to Ford. "But yes, it is enormous Major and I believe that is where we shall find the Z.P.M."

"So go and get it already," Sheppard said, thankful for some relatively good news.

"It's not that simple sir." That was Ford speaking.

"Yes, we decided that it would be best to inform Elizabeth first and then recover it together." McKay tried his best to sound like that was his actual motivation for wanting to regroup but it wasn't enough to convince Sheppard.

"Oh my God," Sheppard said catching on. "You're scared."

"I am not."

"Oh yes you are," Sheppard replied not even bothering to hide his amusement. "You're scared of going into the huge…"

"Enormous," McKay corrected.

"Temple on your own," Sheppard continued.

"I like to think of it as being cautious," McKay replied snippily. "Besides, it was Ford's suggestion."

"No it…"

"I think your words were," McKay started. "Oh gee I don't think we should go in there without backup."

"Seriously, do you want me to shoot you because I can arrange it," Ford answered.

"No one is gonna shoot anybody!" Sheppard shouted over the radio. "Got that? Rodney? Ford?" There was mumbled yes from the both of them. "Good." He exchanged a look with Teyla then glanced over to Beckett who looked thankful for the pit stop and was sitting on a large rock. "Now that's dealt with how about we…"

"Doctor McKay," Ford shouted, static filled the radio before finally going dead.

Teyla, who had cocked her head to one side in order to listen to the conversation, tensed up and regarded Sheppard with an alarmed expression and even Beckett had stood up. Sheppard hit the radio harder, a distinctive thud as he clicked the arrow button. "McKay? Ford, you hear me? What's going on?" Sheppard ordered and waited a few moments for some kind of response. "McKay," he said raising his voice. "Ford!"

He looked at Teyla and shook his head slowly, whatever was going down. Sheppard had to assume it wasn't good and he made his decision there and then. "I'm going back."

"I shall accompany you," Teyla said immediately wanting to assist.

"No," Sheppard said giving her a hard look. "You and Beckett keep searching."

"Major," Beckett finally spoke up. "Teyla's right, they might need medical assistance." Sheppard had already made his decision and no one was going to change it.

"Keep going, if I need any assistance I'll call you. Teyla," Sheppard said looking at her before she reluctantly nodded, her place was at her side and helping him in making sure their team were safe but orders were orders and she had learned to trust Sheppard.

Sheppard made sure his P90 was ready to see some action before quickly sliding down the rocks and pebbles, which he had been complaining about not ten minutes ago. Time was of the essence and as soon as he hit solid enough ground he would break into a full run and find this temple McKay and Ford spoke of. After all, how hard was a huge/enormous temple to spot?


	4. Seperation

Chapter Four

Teyla watched with a heavy heart at the sight as Sheppard entered the dense forest and out of their sight. Although she was a leader in her own right, she had learnt how to follow orders and sighed ever so slightly, not taking her gaze from the mixture of dark green and light brown formations.

"I'm sure they're going to be just fine."

Teyla looked to her only remaining companion, Beckett gave her a somewhat sympathetic look as his own eyes wandered to where the Major had left at lightening speed. "I do not doubt it," Teyla finally replied turning her body round in order to face him. "Major Sheppard will be able to handle whatever is thrown at him."

Beckett gave something akin to a nod and adjusted the collar of his jacket in order to let more air in. It didn't even get this warm on Atlantis, but there they had the luxury of a nice, gentle breeze coming in from the ocean. Teyla straightened up and took on an authoritative air; "We must continue the search."

"By all means," Beckett answered. "Lead the way."

--

Sheppard felt like his lungs were at bursting point, he hadn't ran this fast or far in well, forever. He couldn't even remember anything close to this during his training but at least he had kept himself in very good condition. This forest was more trees than anything, he had a hard time trying to keep to the dirt track as it was hard to tell well the path began and the forest ended. Now he wished they'd put something down in order to find their way back to their original starting point more easily. Like the kids in one of those stories, what was it again? Hanzel and Gretal. They'd left small stones in order to get back home when their parents tried to abandon them. Now if that were written nowadays, Sheppard would whole heartily agree. Most children were nothing but trouble.

He skidded to a halt, kicking up dirt and looked round, breathing deeply. When the hell had he started thinking about children's stories and not focusing on the reason why he was running through this place? Sheppard decided that he had to get back to the stargate and then carry on from there in the same direction McKay and Ford had gone. Checking his watch, he forced his legs to continue and carried on running. Only hoping that he knew where it was he was going.

--

"Here let me help you Doctor."

"No, it's perfectly all right. I can manage."

Teyla looked down at Beckett with a raised eyebrow and placed her hands firmly on her hips, this was no time to slow down when they had a job to do. On trying to conquer the track, he had slipped and fallen back down at least two metres, which meant that they would be behind time. Beckett did not fail to catch the look. "Honestly, I'm fine."

The Athosian hesitated; his trousers were torn and blood stained one of his knees as he got back to his feet. "If you are sure."

Carson saw where she was looking and waved it off. "It looks worse than it is. I've suffered much worse," he replied trying to sound casual and that falling halfway down unstable mountains was something he did everyday. Teyla however, looked unconvinced and he took a breath and a grim look replaced the confident one. "Did I not mention I hate going offworld?"

"Several times," Teyla answered turning round and carried on climbing.

"This isn't what I signed up for," Beckett carried on as he gripped a rock tightly and pulled himself up as best he could, sure it wasn't a steep mountain but still, it was a hard task. Especially for a medical doctor whom spent most of his time in the infirmary and only going offworld when there was some kind of medical emergency or something medical related. This definitely did not fall underneath that category.

"Please try and keep up," Teyla said quietly, who hadn't even broken out in a sweat having been used to this sort of climate.

"Onwards and upwards," Beckett muttered as he heaved himself up to the next level.

--

A golden coloured sphere could be seen, the sun glinting on the unknown metal and Sheppard had never been so relieved to see a sight such as this in all his life. Lowering the binoculars and putting them back in his equipment belt, he made his way down the hill and broke into another run, somehow finding a burst of energy as the peak got closer and closer.

It didn't take long and Sheppard had to admit, the temple was indeed an impressive sight. For an old building anyhow. "McKay," he said, treading cautiously, weapon drawn. "Ford?" Sheppard looked on the floor and over to the temple, more specifically in the entrance where a clip caught his attention, quickly he walked over to it and crouched down, picking it up. All the rounds had been fired and the clip deposed of. Ford was carrying a P90 so he had to assume that some sort of attack had gone down. "McKay," Sheppard said standing up straight, dropping the useless clip back down to the ground. "Ford?"

"Major?"

Sheppard frowned and looked round, that was McKay's voice but where the hell was the man? "McKay," he replied intending to follow the voice until Ford quickly stuck his head round the corner of the entrance. "Ford."

"Good to see you Major," Ford answered walking out into the open towards him.

"I could say the same about you," Sheppard said as McKay decided it was time for him to also emerge. "What the hell happened to you guys? Why didn't you respond?"

"We were attacked," McKay replied dusting himself down, he'd obviously hit the ground at some point and he'd been cut with something.

"We retreated into the temple but there's some kind of forcefield which prevented us using the radios." Ford said filling Sheppard in better than McKay's simple 'we were attacked'. "Our assailant didn't come in after us."

"Assailant, as in one?" Sheppard asked.

"Yes sir."

If it took one assailant to make Aiden Ford to retreat, this wasn't good. Just what the hell were they dealing with? Sheppard looked to McKay and Ford in turn before reporting in with Teyla and Beckett.


	5. Contact

Chapter Five

Once again, he lost his footing and slipped down a good metre. "This is bloody stupid," Carson Beckett shouted finally losing all his patience, he was dirty, hungry and in danger of overheating due to the tropical climate. Teyla glanced back and shifted to help him but he quickly declined, she felt he was in a most disagreeable mood.

"Do not worry, we are at the peak." Teyla peered over the top, smiled at the sight before her and pulled herself up to level ground. Beckett quickly scrambled up at the prospect of standing on something stable and stopped just before joining her. "Oh wow," he whispered his voice barely audible. "It's beautiful."

Teyla flashed him a brilliant smile before getting up to her feet and helping Beckett up and over the edge and he let out a long deep breath. "Thank God," he said looking down at his feet. "I hope it's easier on the way down than it is up."

"I'm sure it will be."

"Teyla, this is Sheppard."

Slowly, she reached for the radio attacked to her jacket and pressed the button to talk. "Major, you have located Doctor McKay and Lieutenant Ford?"

--

"Yeah," Sheppard replied. "They're fine, well not fine. Someone attacked them."

"The same person who we are in pursuit of?" came Teyla's response. Sheppard reluctantly paused a moment and looked at McKay and Ford in turn, he still couldn't believe what they had told him but guessed it wouldn't be right to hold back on her.

"Possibly…" Sheppard held the radio closer. "McKay says it was a female that attacked them and I mean tried to kick their ass. But they're both a little sketchy on the details." With that, he gave them a look.

"I'm sorry Major," McKay answered sarcastically. "But I was far too busy trying to not get myself killed and retreating."

--

"Are either of them injured, Major?" Beckett asked, his own instincts immediately kicking in. Even though the thought of making their way back down the mountain was not a welcome one just yet.

"McKay was wounded but it's not life threatening."

"Says you," McKay could be heard muttering.

"You and Teyla should be on alert though, I want you to stop searching and make your way back to the gate as quickly as possible." Oh that was so not what Beckett wanted to hear although from what he could tell from Teyla's reaction, she was not as concerned with such matters. Then again, why would she be? She was younger and in physically better health than himself but a few more hours out here would soon change that.

"You are not continuing the search for the Zero Point Module?" Teyla asked, knowing how valuable it would be for helping power up the rest of the city.

"No," Sheppard answered. "I don't want to stay here a moment longer if there's a real threat."

"Oh there's a real threat all right, I have the deep cut in my arm to prove it."

"Shut up Rodney," Sheppard snapped then addressed Teyla again. "Stay on channel 2 and for God's sake be careful."

"Yes Major, myself and Doctor Beckett will join you shortly." The distinct thud disconnected them from the rest of the team and Teyla looked over to Beckett. "Are you ready to go?"

"In all honestly," Beckett replied as he walked slowly to the edge of the cliff and looked down, which probably wasn't a good idea. The sight didn't alarm him, just the thought of having to climb back down and Beckett glanced sideways to Teyla. "No."

Teyla smiled gently and placed a hand on his shoulder as she too took in the sight from this great height. It was a real shame that they could not spend anymore time on this planet, it was a joy to explore but yet again, Sheppard was correct. If there was a threat, it would be unwise to continue without the proper precautions. "We shall go at a slow pace," Teyla offered.

"Thanks lass," Beckett answered as Teyla went ahead of him and gingerly started climbing down. Carson took one more look at the direction they would have been going, it really was a beautiful sight and only part of him regretted having been dragged here and although he would never ever admit it to Sheppard or Elizabeth Weir. It was almost worth it.

--

"Just one moment," McKay said while the last chevron locked in place and a wormhole was established. He placed his hands on the DHD, mindful of his injured arm and looked over to Sheppard. "Whenever you're ready, Major."

--

"Atlantis, this is Major Sheppard."

"This is Weir, what have you got John? Any luck in locating that ZPM?" Weir asked with a hopeful look on her face, glancing to Peter Grodin who wore the same expression as he listened in and stared at the computer in front of him. Working on something or other as he always seemed to be doing.

"Well," Sheppard began. "No but we ran into someone, who managed to stab Rodney with a nasty looking knife of some description."

"Is he all right?" Weir asked.

"He'll live," Sheppard replied.

"I thought Teyla said it was…"

"Yeah I know, uninhabited," Sheppard answered impatiently and it reflected in his tone. "But the thing is, it obviously isn't. We're returning as soon as Teyla and Beckett get back here."

"Understandable," Weir said quickly, placing her hands behind her back. A surge of disappointment coursed throughout her body. They needed the zero point module, they didn't even have enough energy to power the shields and that would be useful incase the Wraith located Atlantis. This was a very strong possibility and would happen sooner or later. Although, the safety of the teams offworld was also of the utmost importance and she deferred to Sheppard's judgement. "See you soon."

--

"Now what do you we do?" McKay asked as the gate powered down and returned to his natural state.

"We," Sheppard said leaning against one of the trees nearby. "Sit and wait." McKay and Ford shared a look with one another, a look that Sheppard didn't miss. "Don't worry I'm sure this girl or whatever it was won't come back for round two." As if on cue, the wind rustled through the trees causing them to move strongly. Ford and McKay tensed up slightly, while Sheppard tightened his grip on his weapon but offered a grin. "Trust me."


	6. Revelation

Chapter Six

"Actually," Beckett said, finding the route down the mountainside much easier than it had to go up. "It's not so bad coming down than it is going up." His foot slipped slightly but he managed to recover and prevent himself from plunging a long way down, Teyla moved swiftly to one side as a few rocks came loose and careened past her before regaining her position and looking up to Beckett.

"This is most common when trying to conquer an obstacle of some kind."

"I didn't know you were an expert in rock climbing."

"I am used to having to navigate rough terrain."

"They don't come as rough as this," Beckett agreed before making a face and finding another place to put his foot. Once it was stable, he lowered himself gently. More silence followed as both of them focused on the task in hand.

--

"I spy with my little eye something beginning with…" a long thoughtful pause. "With 'R'." Both McKay and Ford stared at Sheppard who had taken a fairly relaxed stance under the tree and they'd already got to the point where they were so bored. They resorted to a game of "eye spy" which was, not surprisingly, brought up by Sheppard. Quickly, they started looking around their immediate surroundings.

"Radio," Ford said.

"Nope."

"Rocks," McKay said in a tone that indicated he felt completely childish playing this game, but participated willingly because he felt he had to. Or so logic dictated.

"Nope," Sheppard answered shortly.

"Rounds, as in you know ammo rounds."

"Well, now you're reaching Ford."

"R?" McKay asked again, just to clarify matters and checked out the surrounding area.

"Rain forest?" Ford replied.

"Does this look like a rain forest to you?" McKay muttered. "It's probably something completely ridiculous like when the Major said 'S' and it turned out it wasn't the stargate." He pointed a finger at the offending object. "And it wasn't the sky." Cue, McKay pointing at the sky. "Or anything obvious, it was 'scientist'." He shot an accusing look at Sheppard.

"Well, I was looking at a scientist."

"Can I look at myself?" McKay asked, wincing as he held his arm up as if to say 'well can I?'

"Hey Major," Ford asked glancing to him while completely ignoring everything McKay had just said. "That thing you spy with your little eye, wouldn't happen to be 'Rodney' would it?"

"Why yes," Sheppard said with great joy and giving McKay a smug grin. "Yes it would." McKay let out an exasperated sigh, threw up his hands despite the pain in his arm and sat down next to the DHD muttering something about being surrounded by idiots and not being appreciated.

--

Teyla expectantly was the first to touch down on the forest floor and looked up to Beckett who was still a good ten metres behind her. The climb was refreshing to say the least and it reminded her of her own home, of the world she had grown up in. She tucked a strand of hair behind her ear and looked round, loosening her muscles after the long climb. Beckett paused a moment to get his bearings and looked over his shoulder to see where Teyla was. She was waiting obediently at the bottle for him and he carried on facing the rock face as it steeped at an angle, giving it his undivided attention. He would accomplish this yet.

It was one small step for man and one giant leap for Carson Beckett as he finally jumped the metre from the rock to the floor and managed to land without falling over. Looking mighty proud of himself he looked back up to Teyla. "Well I must say Teyla, I even surprised myself."

"That was impressive doctor," Teyla answered with a bright smile and Beckett enjoyed the compliment, for it wasn't everyday that someone said that about him. And certainly not a female. "We must be going now."

"Of course." Beckett said motioning for her to take the lead.

Following their current trail did not prove as hard a task as he would have imagined they drew near familiar ground and there they would find the stargate and their companions. Teyla looked back once more to check on Beckett before moving forward, the only sounds that could be heard were the rustling of the leaves on the trees and of those that the breeze blew around on the ground. It was comforting and another reminder of home, except for another sound. It made Teyla freeze and her stomach tighten, a sick sensation washing throughout it.

"What is it?" Beckett asked quietly, coming to a slow halt beside her and looking round. Teyla held up her hand indicating for him to be quiet while she looked round, checking the area until movement occurred in the trees to their right. There was certainly someone coming through them and at great speed, Teyla got her Keibo sticks out at the ready while Beckett inexpertly picked up the P90. He hated weapons and hated trying to shoot them even more.

It was a blur of movement and something knocked Teyla off her feet, the sticks falling from her grasp and she was on the floor before Beckett had a chance to even blink. He raised the weapon, intending to fire but he didn't want to risk hitting Teyla. He was no marksman. A high pitched scream emanated from the two and for the first time, Beckett could see the assailant clearly. It was a girl, around Teyla's age, possibly younger who looked at him while grabbing Teyla's ankle to prevent her from reclaiming her weapons.

Teyla grunted as she attempted to kick off the woman. "Doctor," she said, as the woman got out the decorative knife stained red with what Beckett could only presume was blood and brought it down to Teyla's abdomen. Beckett had a duty, he wanted to help Teyla but he didn't want to injure this girl, she was frightened, that much was obvious. The first shallow cut was made and Teyla hissed while still fighting. "Doctor," she pleaded.

Beckett aimed the gun at the two of them. And fired.


	7. We Come In Peace

Chapter Seven

From this moment on, Carson Beckett would never forget the sight or the sounds he was subjected to as he shot at Teyla's opponent. Fortunately, he'd steadied himself enough to be able to aim more precisely for the last thing he wanted to do was injure Teyla in anyway. He fired until he couldn't fire anymore then quickly struggled to reload, he'd hit the damn girl so many times and still she refused to let up. It was like the bullets weren't even hitting her. Beckett glanced up while searching in his pocket for the extra clip Sheppard had given him and saw no entrance wounds whatsoever.

"That isn't possible," he muttered to himself.

"We do not wish you any harm," Teyla shouted in between trading blows with the girl. Finally, she rolled forward, grabbing up her sticks and getting back up on her feet. "We are your friends, you have nothing to fear." The girl stared, and then she let out something that sounded strangely like a snarl.

Finally, Beckett had loaded the second clip and lifted the weapon, aiming back up at the intended target to see Teyla and the girl facing off. "Teyla," Beckett said calmly, not wanting to distract her but also not wanting to alarm the girl. Teyla glanced sideways to him to indicate she was listening. The girl also looked over at him, tightening her grip on the antique weapon in her hand. It had seen centuries of bloodshed and it would no doubt see far more. "I think we should try to talk to her."

"This is what I am trying to do doctor."

"Let me try," Beckett said, he was willing to give it a shot and why not, maybe the old Scottish charm could work it's magic. Teyla glanced to the girl then back to him, a nod indicating that he was free to do so if it was what he desired. First things first, he had to get rid of his weapon to show that he had nothing but good intentions so he unclipped the P90 and placed it down on the ground just in front of him. Then he stood up slowly while raising his arms out to show there was no weapon concealed. The girl took no notice. "Teyla's right, we mean you no harm. Actually," Beckett said with a friendly tone. "We just want to help you."

Quickly, she tilted her head to one side and looked like a cocker spaniel and they were darn cute dogs. Although, there was nothing cute about her. Beckett looked over to Teyla. "Do you think she understands?"

"I cannot be certain," Teyla answered calmly, making sure not to make any sudden movements as she looked back at the girl. It really was amazing how she had managed to survive against a rain of bullets like that and still had no marks to show for it. But she weren't a Wraith, Teyla sensed that much but there was certainly something extraordinary about her. Perhaps something that would explain not only her presence on this planet, but her behaviour.

"My name is Carson and this is Teyla," Beckett began again, but he was no diplomat. All he was getting was the same look and from what he could see, this girl didn't seem to be very bright and possibly even simple minded, acting on animal instincts alone. "We really do only want to help."

"You. Kill. Kiki's. People," she finally said in broken English looking in his general direction.

"Kiki," Beckett said testing it with a glance to Teyla and back again. "Is that your name lass?"

"You. Kill. My. People," she said more angrily, her knuckles going white with holding her weapon so tight.

"No, we didn't kill anyone."

Kiki looked at the man for a while, avoiding his eyes and over to Teyla, then back to Beckett. "You. Try. Kill. Kiki." A pause. "You. Succeed. Kill. My. People." Kiki looked up at him and pointed at herself. "You. Come. Finish."

"We have killed no one," Teyla said firmly while taking a step forward, a little too quickly for Kiki's comfort as she viciously turned on her, making sure that Teyla got a good look at the knife. This girl lacked in trust severely which made them question what is was that had happened to her. Had someone come and slain her people? Was this the reason for the planet's present state and condition? It made no sense for this girl to survive on her own, unless it was on pure instinct.

"You. Are. Liar."

"I have no reason to lie," Teyla replied softly. "Tell me, who did this to your people, was it the Wraith?"

Kiki stopped glaring at the floor long enough. Her long and brown hair fell in front of her eyes, it was matted and unkempt, just like the clothes she was wearing which suggested that she had being out here for some time. "How. Can. You. Ask. That? You. Do. Not. Know?"

Beckett looked at Teyla; Sheppard had accidentally awoken the Wraith prematurely after killing their caretaker so it was plausible that this girl had not witnessed the attack when she had fled but it was unlike the Wraith to let anyone walk away alive. If you forgot what had just happened, it was actually quite fascinating. "No," Beckett said. "We don't know."

Teyla took another step forward ever so quietly and put her hand on Kiki's shoulder, which tensed at the movement but didn't move. "You. Genuinely. Help? You. No. Kill. Kiki?"

"Kiki," Teyla said quietly. "We genuinely want to help you. Allow us." Without looking back, Kiki hid behind her hair but nodded. Teyla offered Beckett a small smile, he however stared at the girl a while, something about her was familiar and inside his mind was screaming at him but he ignored it. "Kiki," Beckett said searching through his bag. "I need to test something, you will you allow me to look at you?"

"Doctor Beckett will not harm you," Teyla said as Kiko tensed once more, she put her arms around her small frame in order to comfort her. "You have my word."

"You. May. Proceed."

--


	8. A Matter Of Trust

Chapter Eight

Beckett had finished his examination and his gut instincts had turned out to be correct, although he couldn't entirely forgive himself that he hadn't spotted it sooner. What kind of medical doctor was he if he couldn't diagnose something as simple as that? "Thank you Kiki," he said softly to the young girl who gave a small nod. He and Teyla looked at one another.

"You are certain?" Teyla asked.

"As certain as I am of my Scottish ancestry," Beckett quietly answered, eyes softening as he looked at Kiki who had chosen this time to hid behind a curtain of hair.

--

"Major Sheppard, this is Teyla."

"Hey where the hell are you guys?" Sheppard asked bringing up the radio closer so he could talk into it, their little game of "I Spy" had faded fast and now McKay was delighting himself in a game that had something to do with prime numbers or maths or something like that. Ford looked like he'd rather swim in a tank full of piranhas than guess what was a prime number and what wasn't. Sheppard actually sympathised with the guy.

"I am sorry," Teyla replied calmly. "But we came across some trouble."

Sheppard didn't like the sound of that and narrowed his eyes. "Trouble?"

"Yes," Teyla answered; her tone still remaining the same and somewhat concerned. Sheppard only hoped that she or Beckett hadn't been injured or something similar to that. Oh God, that was it wasn't it? Or maybe he was just jumping the gun which Sheppard had to admit, he could have a slight tendency to do under the right circumstances.

"What happened?"

"We were attacked," Teyla said, still with the same tone. How could anyone be so calm about being attacked and especially if it were the same person who had left McKay in the state he was, speaking of. Sheppard glanced over to McKay and Ford.

"Hold still," Ford ordered pulling back the arm. He was trying his best to wrap the bandage around McKay's injury but it only had basic medical training that came in useful for in the field. Once again, McKay flinched and tried to pull his precious arm back from Ford. "How many more times?" Ford asked looking up in annoyance. "Hold still."

"Why don't we just wait until Carson gets here," McKay answered grumpily. "He is a doctor you know."

"We waited and he's still not here," the young lieutenant replied, sweat actually breaking out on his brow from the effort it took to hold McKay's arm into place. "If you don't get a bandage on it soon, it'll get infected and I dunno maybe you'll have to have it amputated."

"Who said anything about amputation?" McKay asked, clearly alarmed by the mere thought of only having one arm. That was no good, if he only had one arm then how on Earth was he supposed to work and let his brilliance and genius shine through?

"It could happen," Ford said, narrowing his eyes as he focused on tying a reef knot just above McKay's wrist, making sure that it was tight and kept pressure without cutting off the circulation. Shame that he couldn't do the same with one around his neck.

"But I like both my arms," McKay said softly, all the pain suddenly forgotten at the suggestion of losing an arm. Ford sat back with a degree of satisfaction, one way or another he would find a way to get the job done and he had. Sure it involved bringing some sort of insecurity to McKay, but it had worked.

"Here you go. Job done."

"Well," McKay began, holding up the arm tenderly and looking at Ford's handiwork. It was a much better job than he could have done himself, for he knew practically nothing about medicine and chose not to. He looked back to Ford. "I don't know how to say this but huh…" he offered an awkward smile.

"You're welcome," Ford answered with a small smile.

"Actually," McKay said. "I was going to ask if you had anything to eat." Ford's smile turned into a frown.

Sheppard shifted his gaze to the stargate and carried on his conversation with Teyla. "So let me get this straight, you think this is the same girl who attacked McKay and Ford?"

"That is correct," Teyla confirmed.

"Okay," Sheppard said, still trying to get his head around the whole McKay wasn't exaggerating and there was an actual young girl running round and trying to kick their asses. Teyla had told him how the girl had wrestled with her and how she had been a formidable opponent. "Well, do you know anything about her? Like where'd the hell she came from?" He softened voice slightly. "You know for example."

"All I have managed to determine is that her name is Kiki and she is 17 of your Earth years."

"Nothing else?"

"I am still working on gaining her trust," Teyla answered passionately; she really did want to help this unfortunate girl. "She appears to have gone through a traumatic experience and I fear she has been out in the forest for some time."

"Well she obviously can't be from this planet," Sheppard continued. "No one's being here in a long time." He paused a moment, thinking about the young girl who he had yet to meet and by what means she could've got here. "Teyla, is it at all possible that she came through the gate for some reason?"

Teyla considered it a moment. "It's possible."

"Ask her about it," Sheppard ordered then stopped. "You know after you've done the whole gain her trust thing."

"Yes Major," Teyla said with a smile. "We will join you momentarily."

--

"Good," Sheppard answered; sounding in better spirits, most probably because they had found the source of the problem and the threat diminished. Teyla sat next to Kiki, offering her some water that she had brought along in canteen, placing it in her hands. Kiki immediately lifted it to her lips and drunk, her thirst was great. "Well, see you soon." Once again, communication was cut. Beckett found the sight of Teyla and Kiki endearing and started kicking up the leaves with his feet, giving the young lass time to refuel in order for their trek back to Sheppard and the others.

Something caught his attention, carefully he bent down in order to retrieve it and yet again he had another sense of familiarity. Beckett picked it up, brushed it off then put it in his pocket. Intending to investigate further once they returned.


	9. Building Bridges

Chapter Nine

"Well. I must say that is good news."

"Yeah," Sheppard agreed with McKay, with the latest revelation they could rest more easily. At least, more easily than was possible when exploring strange new worlds and alien civilisations. Before the Atlantis expedition, he'd never imagined that something like this was held in store for him because basically, his career was going nowhere fast. It was strange what a difference that trip to Antarctica had actually made.

"Then why don't you look pleased?" McKay asked, feeling in much better spirits despite the dull ache in his arm and slight hunger that came from only living on the protein bars that they had brought with them. He only hoped Sheppard planned on going back to Atlantis sometime soon or else he would waste away and become nothing.

"I'm pleased," Sheppard answered a little defensively, he was trying to think and McKay's constant chirping didn't help. "It's just, how the girl got here. I mean Teyla said she was what? Seventeen? And she nearly kicked Teyla's ass, let alone doing a number on you." Sheppard nodded his head towards McKays now bandaged arm. "And from what Teyla told me, the girl was in a weakened state from being in the forest for too long."

McKay remained quiet as if though quietly contemplating this scenario, sure he was completely embarrassed upon learning who his actual attacker was but even he was beginning to question who she was. Most girls of that age didn't have the strength to attack and bring down adults, especially grumpy scientists. Besides, who the hell let their children play with knives, it was absurd.

Ford chose this time to pipe up; he crouched down next to McKay, his weapon loosely in his grip and aimed at the floor. "I guess we'll find out when Teyla and Doctor Beckett bring her along with them. Maybe she's just scared, people do some crazy things when they're threatened."

"Yes because we all obtain tremendous strength and violent tendencies," McKay said sarcastically, lifting his chin slightly and glancing to Ford.

"Or we just run," Sheppard cut in, looking at McKay with a smile. Once again, that smug amused expression was plastered on his face. "Like you."

"I like to think of it more as oh," McKay said raising his voice ever so slightly as he delivered the last two words. "Common sense."

"And that's why Rodney," Sheppard said evenly, putting his hands in his lap and offering a genuine smile. "You are the brains of this outfit." McKay didn't know whether to take that as a compliment or a criticism.

"And you're what? The comic relief?" McKay spat back.

"You know what sir, you two remind me of Pinky and the Brain."

Both Sheppard and McKay stopped and stared at Ford, completely forgetting their own conversation, or debate or whatever the hell it could be called. "Pinky and the Brain?" Sheppard asked quietly, giving Ford a scrutinising look.

"Yes," McKay answered. "You know the cartoon mice, the one who's hell bent on taking over the world and the other who is his stupid companion."

"I know what it is," Sheppard shot back before looking back to Ford. "Pinky and the Brain?" Sheppard repeated.

--

The stargate came into sight as Teyla guided Kiki by the hand and offered a smile to Beckett, who seemed relieved just by the mere sight. It meant they were close to joining up with their team, they left the safety of the forest and headed out into the open where three figures were clearly visible. The sight of Sheppard, McKay and Ford was a welcoming one and Teyla squeezed Kiki's hand a little bit more, "We are almost there Kiki."

The young girl allowed a small smile, all through their journey Teyla had spoke of her companions and stories of other worlds they had visited and of Atlantis. Kiki had been brought up with stories of the Ancients and how they fought the Wraith but she never knew such a place existed. It sounded like a paradise to live in, the actual home of the Ancients. Such greatness. It gave her a sense of hope for the first time in a long time.

--

Ford really wished he hadn't opened his mouth, ever since he mentioned "Pinky and the Brain" both McKay and Sheppard had been explaining all the reasons why they were nothing like the mice. McKay even mentioning, more than once, that if he did intend to take over the world, he'd make a better job of it than Brain ever did. He happened to look over to the forest to see three figures. "Major," he said without taking his eyes of them.

Sheppard turned to see what it was Ford was looking at, gave a small smile and got to his feet.

"Doctor McKay, Lieutenant Ford it is good to see you," Teyla said with a smile as they finally approached them. McKay offered something that looked uncomfortably like a smile before looking at the girl. She was ever so thin, her hair was unkempt and oh yes, this had been the thing that had caused him pain. Sheppard caught the look.

"I'm glad you and Beckett are all right," Sheppard said before casting an eye over Kiki, it was true though. She didn't look like she could cause a lot of damage to anyone; McKay was a good 50 pounds heavier than she was. "And this must be Kiki."

"Kiki," Teyla said, never taking her hand of Kiki's shoulder. "This is Major Sheppard whom I spoke to you of. And Doctor McKay and Lieutenant Ford."

"You might remember me," McKay said holding up his bandaged arm. "From such incidents as when you attacked me."

"You. Were. Injured?" Kiki said, eyebrows knitting together in a frown. Teyla looked to McKay and at the wound then back to Kiki.

"You did not cause him major harm," Teyla said with a comforting tone.

"What? Does my arm have to be hanging off for you people to consider it a major injury?" McKay asked annoyed. Beckett just looked at McKay and shook his head; the man did have a tendency to exaggerate.

"Hey," Sheppard said with a friendly tone and a smile, holding his hand out. "I'm John." The girl didn't make any attempt to do anything, she didn't even look up at him and he was concerned. He thought Teyla was going to gain her trust and she didn't even want anything to do with him. Teyla clearly saw the confusion.

"Do not worry Major, she is not being unpleasant." Kiki looked up and round, her eyes searching frantically as Teyla looked back at Beckett.

"Kiki is blind Major," Beckett replied simply.


	10. Return to Atlantis

Chapter Ten

"Blind?" Weir asked looking up at Sheppard as he, Teyla and Ford stood in her office. She had given permission for the team to bring this girl back through the stargate in order to find out more about her and where she had come from. Quite frankly, she was having a hard time understanding and following the events of the past few hours and she'd met Kiki briefly before she had been whisked away to the infirmary along with McKay and Beckett. Elizabeth had been truly overwhelmed at the sight.

"Yes, she informs me that she is able to see colours and various shapes but that is the extent of her infliction. She has been this way for most of her life," Teyla answered calmly, hands clasped together behind her back.

"It would explain her behaviour towards us," Sheppard concluded hands on his hips. "The wild behaviour and just running at her targets. Aren't your other senses supposed to heighten when you lose one?"

"I think so," Weir replied, tucking a strand of dark hair behind her ear. "Do we know anything about where she comes from? What happened to her people?"

"We're still," Sheppard began while glancing to Teyla before looking back to Weir. "Trying to determine that but this thing screams Wraith."

"And she attacked you all because she may have thought you were Wraith looking for her? Because she didn't know any better?" Weir asked reclining back in her chair some more. Letting all the information sink in. No one gave her an answer, but it was a damn good suggestion and something to look into. "Keep me posted," Weir said in dismissal.

--

McKay looked over to Kiki who lay down on the bed, staring up at the ceiling but as if she could stare at anything before closing her eyes and turning over away from him. He was still having a hard time that the person who had attacked him was not only a girl, but she had been blind aswell. He paid his attention back to Beckett who was in the process of removing Ford's bandage. "It doesn't look so bad Rodney," he said softly, moving back and grabbing a swipe to clean it up then began applying stitches to close the wound.

"Yes well it doesn't feel that way," McKay answered, brutally honest before looking back to cave girl. Beckett caught the look but didn't say anything, if he had to guess either McKay was scared of the girl or still had a sore point about letting her, how had Major Sheppard put it? Get the drop on him. Then again with McKay you could never tell. He examined the cut more closely as he pulled the bandage from it's sterile wrapper and began to unroll it. "Good news Rodney, no muscles have been damaged. Your reflexes are good," Beckett said as he worked. "I don't see you having any long term problems."

"Well thank god for that," McKay answered wincing slightly and making a face. "I've been through enough as it is since we got here. I mean imminent death, the Wraith who suck the life out of you, being stuck in a puddlejumper which was, may I add, trapped in the gate! I'd be a whole lot safer staying at home looking after my cat and watching The Twilight Zone!" For some reason, Beckett looked completely unmoved by the scientist's overdue outburst.

"You may feel some pain and discomfort for a few days," Beckett replied, getting up and disposing of his latex gloves. "The stitches can come out in a couple of days, if you want any medication to control the pain just ask."

"Thank you," McKay said slowly getting off the bed and putting his jacket back on. "But that won't be necessary, I will need a clear head to carry out my work and despite the pain I will try my darn hardest to press on like any true Canadian."

"Whatever you say Rodney," Beckett said moving over to the table and putting some more latex gloves on and moving over to Kiki. McKay followed him over, out of interest more than anything. Beckett turned round and jumped slightly, startled by his presence there. "Rodney do you mind?" he whispered, keeping his voice low for Kiki was fast asleep.

"Sorry," he said, not meaning it entirely and found that in sleep, the young girl was actually kind of cute and not at all threatening plus she had been cleaned up so her hair no longer looked like she had a bird's nest in it. Beckett watched over her a moment with a dull expression, no child deserved to go through something like this. "So find anything interesting?" McKay asked still looking over the man's shoulder.

One more look at the heart monitor and Beckett snapped out of it, tearing his gaze away from her and looked to McKay. "Not really, she's a normal human like you or I. She's obtained a few bumps and scraps and is suffering from malnutrition but apart from that she's healthy."

"I thought you shot her."

"I did but I figured out why it didn't effect her," Beckett answered reaching into his pocket and pulling out the object he had retrieved in the forest and handing it to McKay. "Recognise this Rodney?"

McKay took the object and held it up to examine it more closely. "Well," he said clearing his throat, recognising it as the same type of personal shield he himself had used shortly after they had arrived at Atlantis. "So let me get this straight, she was wearing this and that's why she didn't become Wraith food?"

"That's my belief," Beckett answered as he took the shield back from McKay and put it in the top pocket of his lab coat, intending to share his findings with Weir. McKay looked at Kiki then back to Beckett as if figuring out a puzzle.

"But if she was wearing the shield then that would mean…"

"That she has the Ancient gene," Beckett finished for him. "Aye, it certainly does," whispered, his gaze drifting back to Kiki. "It certainly does."


	11. Promises

Chapter Eleven

McKay finally entered the messhall, grabbing up whatever he could find and quickly finding a table to sit at. Quickly, he took a sip of coffee and didn't care how bitter the taste was for it was a supplement to his food. "Oh how I've missed this," he said with a smile, making it seem like he was away from Atlantis for days rather than hours. Slowly, he picked up the knife and fork and prepared to cut into the chicken.

"Ahh Doctor McKay," said the familiar voice. The disturbance caused him to slip, the knife sliding across the rest of the plate and missing the meat altogether. He looked back in annoyance at one Doctor Zelenka.

"What do you want Zolinka," McKay replied putting the utensils down.

"Zelenka," the Czech quickly corrected while taking the liberty of having a seat and looking at McKay. "I need to discuss something with you."

McKay quickly considered this while taking a look at his meal, in all honesty his main priority at the moment was making the chicken disappear and giving it a well deserved place in his stomach. "Can we talk while I eat?" McKay asked, quickly sawing into his chicken.

Zelenka shrugged as if he didn't care as long as he could share whatever earth shattering information he was about to distribute. "Sure," Zelenka replied.

"Proceed," McKay said popping the chicken in his mouth and chewing quickly, while reaching for his coffee and washing it down. Zelenka watched with a mixture of disgust and sympathy indigestion at the sight before him. McKay continued his attack on the chicken in front of him.

"My God, you eat like animal."

"What? I'm hungry," McKay said with his mouth full.

--

Kiki stirred slightly and her body twisted round, she threw her head in one direction and closed her eyes even more tightly. "No," she screamed out loudly.

Beckett immediately looked up from the microscope where he was running another test on Kiki's blood work and had heard her frightened scream. The lass was no longer in a peaceful sleep but instead she seemed to be having some sort of nightmare, or was she possibly reliving whatever it was she had been through? Quickly he got up from behind his desk and walked over to her. "Kiki."

"No," she said sitting up and opening her eyes, breathing heavily. Sweat pouring down her face.

"Kiki," Beckett said gently placing a hand on her shoulder.

"Papa?" Kiki asked, obviously confused and disorientated courtesy of her dream.

His expression softened and he regarded her with sympathy, "No Kiki, its Doctor Beckett. You had a bad dream."

It was becoming clearer, yes she was in the city of the Ancients after travelling through the great circle that these people called the stargate. Kiki controlled her breathing and looked over at Beckett, able to make out a silhouette of blue and white. "I. Am. Sorry."

"It's all right lass," Beckett said gently while looking over to the monitor, it was incredible. Throughout the whole ordeal her heart rate had never even gone up. "We all have bad dreams."

"It. Felt. Real."

"Some dreams do have a way of doing that," Beckett confirmed quietly, then moved his hand from her shoulder and rubbed her back to calm her down. "Try and get some more sleep, I don't need to wake you up for blood testing for another two hours."

"Thank you," she said, her accent flowing more freely and not as child like as it first appeared. Perhaps she was picking up their sentence structures and may not have been, as simple minded as he first thought.

"You're welcome." Beckett smiled at her softly. "Now lie back down," he said pulling the covers over her and making sure she was tucked in. "Comfortable?"

Kiki nodded slowly, placing her head back down on the pillow seeming very content even though he had heard complaints that the beds in this infirmary were really uncomfortable. Beckett's smile got brighter as he said, "Good. Now if you need me Kiki, I won't be too far away okay?"

"Yes," she answered closing her eyes as the colours faded away from sight. "Thank you."

--

"So this girl really has the Ancient gene?" Zelenka asked for the seventh time.

"How many more times? Yes!" McKay had swiftly moved onto dessert and wished only once for some peace and quiet. If it weren't the fact that he was hungry, he would've tried to escape Zelenka by saying he had work to do but then, McKay looked down to the delicious dessert. No he had made his decision to stay and he was going to stick by it. Even if it did mean listening to the annoying Czech.

"And we still have no idea where she come from?"

"As I've already said no," McKay answered bluntly. "If you are so curious go ask her yourself Ziptinka."

"Zelenka," he corrected once again and paid attention to McKay's arm. "Major Sheppard says you got attacked by this girl? How come small girl do so much damage?"

"Well she…" McKay quickly, thought of something that wouldn't make him sound so bad. "Took me by surprise."

"Is that so?" Zelenka asked with an amused look followed by a chuckle. McKay finished his dessert and pushed his bowl away from him.

--

Weir stood next to Sheppard, arms folded as Beckett went over his findings and held up the personal shield. "That's incredible," Weir said with a smile.

"Incredible yes, but where did she get it?" Sheppard asked, sounding as if that should be the first question on everyone's mind. Weir glanced to him before looking back to Beckett, as if she herself was considering it. "I mean what, did she just stumble upon it one day and pick it up thinking it was neat."

"That would be plausible if she wasn't wearing it Major," Beckett answered. "Whoever she got off knew what it was used for and must have instructed her how to use it." Sheppard took the shield from Beckett and gave it the once over; it was definitely the same as the one McKay had worn. He handed it to Weir who turned it over in her hands then passed it back to Beckett.

"Have you managed to get any more information out of her?" Sheppard asked.

"No," Beckett said putting his hands in his pockets. "I thought it best to let her sleep.

Once more, Kiki's dreams plagued her and she found herself struggling for air. The screams, the sound of flying machines zooming past making the most horrible and most frightening noises she had ever heard. Curling herself into a tighter ball, warm tears trickling down her cheeks. If only she could make it all stop. Another scream, a voice calling her name. "Papa? No…"

All three of them turned to the bed Kiki occupied. "What's going on?" Weir asked immediately, following Beckett as he literally ran across the room.

"Nightmare," Beckett said simply placing a hand on Kiki's shoulder. "It's all right…" he replied in a soothing tone. Suddenly, Kiki jerked away and sat up, throwing her arms around him. Instinctively recognising the voice as Doctor Beckett's. "Don't let them take me," she said crying softly.

Beckett held her tightly and rubbed her back, "Hey it's okay. I won't let anyone take you." He too closed his eyes as he continued to comfort her, her tears wetting his shoulder. "I promise."


	12. Concerned Parties

Chapter Twelve

Sheppard and Weir watched the event in front of them unfold, then exchanged a glance with one another. From the looks, they could both tell what the other was thinking and that they had something in common. It wouldn't help if Beckett got too attached to Kiki and from this current display; the possibility of it happening existed.

"It's all right," Beckett said still rubbing the young girl's back, trying hard to sympathise with her pain. "No one's going to hurt you, you're safe here." Her sobs slowly dissipated, no longer ravaging her body with their intensity, whatever the dream had being. It had certainly scared the hell out of her. Kiki wiped at her eyes and pulled back from Beckett, the now familiar sight of white and blue before her. It was a welcoming sight. A friendly sight.

"I am sorry," Kiki finally said, managing to pull herself together enough to form a sentence.

"Don't apologise, there's no need to be ashamed about crying. Sometimes we all get frightened," Beckett answered, remaining soft-spoken and finally letting her go and brushed a tear away from her cheek. His heart going out to her completely.

"Thank you," Kiki answered and smiled.

"That's what I like to see," Beckett said with a smile. "Would you like a drink of water?" Kiki shook her head silently as the smile faded and he helped her lie back down. "Now try and get back to sleep." He pulled the covers up over her once more; she grabbed his hand and said in a panicked voice, "Don't leave me."

"Don't worry, I'm not going anywhere."

Beckett turned back to Weir and Sheppard.

"Is she okay?" Weir asked unfolding her arms and placing them behind her back. Beckett took one long last look at Kiki and nodded.

"She'll be fine, I suspect that she's reliving events." Beckett paused thoughtfully. "It's not uncommon after a traumatic experience."

"She seems to have taken a shine to you," Sheppard said, basically thinking outloud what both he and Weir had been thinking.

"Kiki needs all the comfort she can get right now, it can't be easy for a girl this young to go through something like this alone." Beckett walked past them and back to his desk, sitting down slowly and bringing up a load of files.

"As long as it's not too long before we can question her," Sheppard answered putting his hands on his hips and looking over to Kiki who seemed to be be resting more easily."

"Question her, you make it sound like she's a prisoner John."

"Okay, so we can ask her questions," Sheppard said in response to Weir.

"I promise that when she's had adequate rest you can ask your questions," Beckett answered.

"Well. Good," Sheppard replied, giving Weir a look that indicated that he was done here before walking off.

Elizabeth watched Sheppard swagger off then looked to Beckett. "Carson."

"Yes Elizabeth," Beckett said turning to face her after watching Sheppard walk out of the infirmary. That was one very paranoid man indeed, as if Kiki was dangerous perhaps when she thought she was threatened but now she was softer than a wee kitten. Anybody could see that, except maybe McKay but then he did have good reason.

Words formulated in her head but she didn't know how to voice them, this was going to be difficult enough to say the least. They really could not afford for Beckett to get attached to this child; she did not belong here on Atlantis with them. She must've had her own home somewhere. Who knows, maybe she didn't have a home anymore thanks to the Wraith and that here she would be cared for. "Let me know when Kiki is ready to talk," Weir finally said, deciding against the idea at the last minute. It would be no good trying to change his mind about her anyway and seeing Kiki the way some of her team did.

"Aye, I will don't you worry." Beckett paused, sensing that she had something more to say but he was a reasonable man and not one to push.

"Thank you Carson," Weir said with a smile before gingerly making her way out and back up to the control room.

--

With his stomach full, McKay hummed, yes actually hummed as he made his way to his lab intending to get back to work. One of the good things about working indoors was that the chances of anyone trying to attack you were very slim. Unless of course they were other scientists who disagreed with your theories and arguments started. It could get very ugly in the brotherhood of the white coats, just like the way it did on message boards in discussions should as "Which is better? Star Trek or Star Wars?"

His arm was still aching but less now, he decided it could have been a lot worse. He also decided that it would have been better if it hadn't happened at all. Oh yes, he could live with that. Walking over to the table, laptop in hand he sat down and placed it down gently, opening it up. The screen came to life with all sort of statistics, and plus his very prized files with all his ingenious ideas. Password protected and encrypted of course.

Content, he reached for the extra cup of coffee with him and a brownie and started typing away, Nothing but the sound his fingers connecting with the buttons, and the soft faint clicking made by the keys could be heard. McKay was thankful for this moment after the "exciting" expedition. "Now let me see," he said talking to himself as he typed, figuring out what he had to do next. He sat back and rubbed his eyes, concentrating at the screen as it blurred slightly. He leaned forward and tapped the side of it, "Hmm must be the resolution or something."

Rodney shook his head as the words cleared up slightly so he could resume with his brainstorming as the screen went fuzzy then clear again. "Damn thing. Probably made in Taiwan or something," he muttered pressing on.


	13. Healthy Competition

Chapter Thirteen

It was almost evening on Atlantis, the events of the day had been somewhat fast paced and it was nice to unwind. Both Sheppard and Teyla found one way to do that as they faced off with one another, both armed with two sticks and both ready. Normally, when sparring with Teyla, Sheppard always took the liberty of trying to attack first but that only resulted in him getting his ass kicked. Not that waiting for Teyla to attack would change those odds but it was worth a shot at least.

"Are you ready Major?" Teyla asked, her breathing even and her stance more relaxed than his own.

"Born ready," Sheppard said trying to sound enthusiastic. "You know tonight may just be my lucky night for taking you down."

A small smile played on her lips. "I believe the phrase your people use is I will believe it when I see it?"

"Very good," Sheppard replied impressed as they circled, neither of them moved and he was going to start getting very dizzy if they continued this. He looked up and attempted to stare Teyla down when her cool gaze met his own, watching her eyes and not her hands. That was the best method.

In one fluid movement, Teyla brought her stick up at an angle that would have caught him under the chin. Sheppard quickly crossed the sticks and blocked it, uncrossing them and moving hers away from him, gaining some distance. "Very good," Teyla said with a tight smile.

"I try," Sheppard said trying to sound modest.

Giving her time to recover he raised the stick over his head and brought it down sharply, Teyla quickly moving to one side and bringing her stick round. Striking Sheppard across the back to which he yelled and frowned but turned back to her, ready for the next move. Teyla tried a direct attack, intentionally aiming for his lower torso but Sheppard managed to block it, using the other stick to knock it out her grip it clanged as it hit the floor.

"Only one stick," Sheppard said.

"It is all I require," Teyla answered with confidence.

"We'll see about that," he replied, sweat dripping into his eyes leaving a stinging sensation. Sheppard held up a hand and wiped it away with the back of it before carrying on. He spun round, the stick connecting with Teyla's hip before she could react. The sudden movement made her fall to one knee and he took this opportunity and crossed behind her, reaching over her head and pulling her into his body, the stick against her neck. "I did it."

"And this is the training area, or the gym or whatever they call it."

"What happens here?" the anxious voice asked, obviously intrigued.

"Unarmed combat and anything fitness related I suspect."

Sheppard turned round to investigate, mistakenly loosing his hold on Teyla. While he turned to see Beckett and Kiki standing just outside the entrance, Teyla dropped to both knees and slid under the stick, swiping her own stick across the back of his knees. "Too good to be true," Sheppard muttered as he dropped to his knees. "If it hadn't have been for the distraction."

"You require a disciplined mind, you have many distractions out in the field."

"Shooting people is easier," Sheppard complained.

"Teyla?"

Teyla stood up and smiled at the sound of Kiki's voice. "Kiki," she replied with a gentle voice, walking over to her and taking her hand in her own. "How are you feeling?"

"I am feeling a lot better thanks to Doctor Beckett," the girl answered quietly, with a glance to her right.

"That I am very pleased to hear."

"What are you doing?" Kiki enquired, realising that Beckett had given her a very vague description at best and guessed that Teyla had been participating in some kind of sport. At least, it sounded very much like it for she heard sticks connect many times. The hollow sound was always unmistakable.

"Myself and Major Sheppard are sparring, we use two sticks a piece. It is all about tactics and control," Teyla answered taking both Kiki's hands and present her with the stick. The girl responded by running her hands up and down it with a smile. It felt so smooth and light. "May I have a go?"

"What are you doing here?" Sheppard asked Beckett, more specifically meaning why was he showing Kiki around Atlantis.

"I felt she could use a change of scenery."

"She's blind."

"She has some sight, sure it's very diminished." Beckett looked to Kiki as she asked Teyla if she could have a go at sparring. He wasn't too sure of it; it was hard enough when you could see the bloody thing coming at you. "You don't want to overexert yourself Kiki."

Beckett reminded Kiki so much of her dear father that she smiled without looking back at him. "I assure you I will be fine." Try as he might, Carson just couldn't prevent the smile from appearing on his face and Teyla smiled when she saw it. "Only if Teyla says it's okay."

"Teyla?" Kiki asked tilting her chin up.

"I see no reason why not, how would you like to spar with Major Sheppard." That got the man's attention, Teyla was expecting him to spar with this young and not to mention blind, no very diminished sighted individual. "That's a bit unfair isn't it," Sheppard answered.

"For you or me?" Kiki asked with a smile.

"Oh why not," he said, at least he'd be able to go easy on the kid and wouldn't feel bad about letting her win. Teyla put an arm around her shoulders and guided her to the centre of the room, helping Kiki position the sticks correctly.

Sheppard put a stick down to one side, clasping the remaining one and watched Teyla and Kiki. It was an endearing sight, Teyla may have accepted Kiki because like herself and her people, had suffered at the hands of the Wraith and had something in common. He trusted Teyla and her perception of people, so if she were willing to give the new arrival a chance. Sheppard was going to try too.

"You may proceed when ready," Teyla said giving Sheppard a nod. He focused on the young girl and slowly raised the stick, bring it round to the side to which Kiki shifted her head slightly and blocked it. _Probably beginner's luck _Sheppard thought as he brought the stick round to head level on the right hand side of her body, which was successfully blocked.

"Please do not slow your pace on account of me."

"Okay," Sheppard said and increased speed slightly in a full frontal attack, to which Kiki spun on one heel, cracked Sheppard hard across the back and spun the sticks in her hands like a pro. Before he turned back, Sheppard looked to Teyla then Beckett who looked like a father when their kid first played football in junior high or when his daughter first did something incredibly cute that they'd have to tell the story of it at every dinner party or social gathering.

"You're a natural at this Kiki," Sheppard said, more sweat forming on his brow.

"I shall take that as a compliment. Thank you," she replied sweetly before swinging at his head and connecting. Sheppard was disorientated but stayed on his feet. Did she mean to do it like that? Before he had chance to think, she swung at his feet and he only had enough time to hop, sweeping his left ankle from under him. Falling back, Kiki was advancing on him and brought the stick down hard across his shoulder, she was like something fierce but her gaze remained fixated straight ahead of her the entire time. Acting on instincts alone.

Teyla watched with a degree of concern and spoke to Beckett without turning. "Should we stop this?"

Sheppard tried desperately to recover but she was already on him again, bringing the stick down with brute force that she shouldn't have obtained and he barely had time to roll to one side. The stick connected with the floor, mere inches from his head and this was becoming too close for comfort now. Didn't this girl understand the concept of holding back and not attacking your so-called friends?

As the one blow came painfully close to the Major's head, Beckett replied, "I agree." Both of them ran over, Beckett moving Kiki away from Sheppard and taking the sticks out of her hands gently. Teyla knelt down next to Sheppard without saying a word; he simply nodded and looked up to the girl.

"Is everything all right? I did not harm Major Sheppard did I?" Kiki asked panicked.

"Of course not," Beckett replied.

Teyla helped Sheppard to his feet and looked back to Kiki. "You simply got a little aggressive, training on this scale is only friendly, a simple exercise of precision and executing moves. It's understandable that you did not realise and I should have explained further."

"Once again I apologise."

"No damage done," Sheppard cut in quickly, despite the fact she had literally tried to take his head off without even breaking a sweat. "Water under the bridge."

"Water under…" Teyla began to question.

"It's means that there's no need to think about it further," Sheppard said, still amazed that Teyla hadn't heard all the phrases his world had to offer yet. Oh how she would love adverts for fast food restaurants and the kind of the language they used.

"A colourful description for something so simple," Kiki replied inclining her head.

_Could say the same about you_ Sheppard thought, picking up a towel and patting the back of his neck. Watching Beckett and Kiki carry on with her sightseeing, well her tour of Atlantis. Something still didn't add up about this and he doubted he'd rest until it did.


	14. A Good Night's Rest

Chapter Fourteen

"I cannot work like this," McKay said, scratching at the back of his neck furiously having a tantrum at the computer. He glanced at the time at the bottom right hand screen and saw it had just passed midnight but that was impossible. Once more he looked at the screen which was filled with calculations and notes, plus a copy of Lieutenant Colonel Samantha Carter's own theories which he had obtained a copy of before they left Earth. Damn the woman was smart and hot too. Completely forgetting his concern about the time, McKay looked up at the ceiling and drifted off with a dreamy look. It was too bad she couldn't join them on this mission or Daniel Jackson for that matter so he considered himself lucky. That or they just wanted to get rid of him and the only way to do that was to ship him off to another galaxy. _Focus Rodney _his brain told him and he carried on staring back at the screen until he went cross-eyed.

Accepting defeat, he shut it all down and sat back in his seatt, which was by the way really hard and uncomfortable. McKay still couldn't get over his lost time; it didn't feel like it had been that long since he sat down at the damn thing to work on his brilliance. His eyes were hurting, he was hungry again and he was tired. He stood up, feeling slightly dizzy from the slight change in altitude then scratched at his injured arm and let out the loudest of yawns before taking one last look from the lab before scooping up the laptop.

Slowly he walked over to the doors and the lights in the room dimmed; once more his eyes were blurred. McKay used his free hand to rub them, shake his head and opened them again. He let out a smile and put it down to fatigue and stress. Afterall, he was the resident genius who seriously needed his beauty sleep right about now. "Well," he said to himself leaving the lab. "To bed!"

--

Night fell upon Atlantis, Carson Beckett was just about ready to walk up the wooden hill and go to his quarters but he wasn't ready to leave Kiki without checking up on her first. This would be her first night in god knows how long since she had been able to rest easily, he walked over to her and saw that once again she was fast asleep. Curled into a ball, hands tucked neatly under her chin. Beckett gave a sad smile at the sight.

"Doctor Beckett?"

"Ahh, Doctor Middleton." Beckett turned round to see Johnny Middleton who tended to take a night-time shift incase there was a medical emergency in the middle of the night. The man was a good ten pounds later and much younger than himself, but still a damn good doctor. "This is Kiki, you got the report I sent down to your quarters?"

"Yeah," Middleton answered glancing past him to the girl. "Anything in specific I should know?"

"Yes actually," Beckett said. "You may be subjected to her nightmares, I haven't heard a peep out of her for a couple of hours but if anything does happen in the night be sure to let me know." Middleton absorbed this information like a sponge and gave a curt nod.

"You got it," the young man replied with a smile then moved over to the desk, taking a seat and pulling out a book. Aye, the night-time shift was no picnic and could get pretty lonely but at least tonight he had a patient. Beckett took one last look at Kiki then left the infirmary.

--

It was the next morning, the sun was shining and it was a beautiful day and quite simply life could not get any better than this. The sun warmed and illuminated Weir's face as she leaned on the balcony, it was still early so she took this opportunity to relax and have some peace and quiet before the hectic day began. And this was certainly going to be a hectic day as Beckett had sent a message down to Weir from the infirmary saying that Kiki was happy to answer any questions that they had to ask of her. Of all people, she hoped Sheppard would be pleased with that because for some reason he was still being really defensive and apprehensive about Kiki being in Atlantis, she wondered if he'd have been happier locking her up in the brig. Weir never thought of him as paranoid before now. The doors opened, disturbing her reverie of thought with the noise of people chattering and discussing ideas about this, that and the other.

"Seen Rodney?"

_Speak of the devil _Weir thought as she turned round, greeting by the sight of John Sheppard. "No, why?"

"He were supposed to meet with Zelenka and his team to discuss going back to the planet and retrieving that Z.P.M, that is locating it then bringing it back anyway." Sheppard shifted his feet slightly and shoved his hands in his pockets.

"Have you tried his quarters?"

"Next stop. Just thought that maybe he was avoiding everyone after yesterday. I think I took the whole 'you got attacked by a girl, feel ashamed' thing a little too far." Sheppard grimaced slightly and walked past Weir, taking his hands out his pockets and leaning back against the rail to face her.

"I'm sure it was a bruise to his ego but Rodney will bounce back," Weir said, her brow furrowed with slightly concern. She was sure it would actually take a lot for McKay to take offence despite what he said, she'd seen completely different sides of him. Especially when he was willing to risk his own life to get rid of the entity that had been released and the shield drained. Hell, he could've been killed and he knew it. He was scared but he still did and for that he had her admiration. That and he was damn good in his field of expertise.

"I'm sure he will," Sheppard said trying to use Weir's own tone of optimism.

"Oh Carson informs me that Kiki is ready to talk."

"You mean answer our questions. You make it sound like she's a prisoner," Sheppard replied evenly, throwing her own words back at her. Weir answered his response with a sharp look that quickly dissipated, he was right after all. She did just make it sound like they'd been trying to get the information out of her instead of Kiki voluntarily giving it. "You know what I mean."

"Yes I do," Sheppard said slowly, standing upright. "Well I'm going to go ask Kiki some questions."

"Better take Teyla with you," Weir said as Sheppard turned to leave. "From what I've seen Kiki seems to trust her, might help her to open up more."

"You're not coming with me?" Sheppard asked. Weir folded her arms and shook her head before saying, "No I'll go see Rodney, I want to be on the discussion if it concerns returning to the planet." Sheppard remained silent as he nodded as he walked through the doors, disappearing from her sight.

Weir remained out on the balcony a minute longer, turning back to the relaxing sight of waves gently crashing against the city. "Hectic," she muttered before stepping back inside to go in search of McKay.


	15. Men and Mice

Chapter Fifteen

This room had a lot of strange and unfamiliar sounds. Machines that bleeped, low humming sounds, footsteps both distant and near, something that sounded like a water fall possibly liquid for consumption, clicking and another that sounded like squeaking and rustling. Kiki sat up on the bed straighter, closing her eyes as she tried to filter out each sound and hone in one in particular. So far, Beckett had been able to describe most of them. Especially the humming and clicking, it was a device called a computer, which stored information electronically. It sounded fascinating but he had just muttered something about being great when they bloody worked. One thing she had noticed about her new companion is that he spoke in a different manner to that of his co-workers and treated her differently and more kindly, the only other beingTeyla. The other people seemed to the regard her with mild hostility.

She may have been practically blind but Kiki was far from stupid.

"What is that sound?" Kiki asked.

Beckett scooted up a chair next to her bed and took a seat, watching her in complete fascination. "I'm afraid you're going to have to elaborate, can you describe it?" Kiki cocked her head to one side, in order to listen more intently to this new sound.

"It sounds erratic, like the sound you make when walking along crumpled woodland combined with soft cries. However, it sounds like there is no pattern to either." Thinking long and hard about it, Beckett inspected his lab area and something caught his eye. The cages where he kept the mice, he stood up and picked up a small one, carrying it back over. "Would it be this?"

Kiki listened in for a moment and opened her eyes; yes there was a distinct rise in volume. "Yes," she said opening her eyes and turning to him. The familiar white but something broke it up; she could not make it out. An object? "What is it?"

"It's not an it," Beckett said setting the cage down and pulling the catch. "It's a them."

"I do not understand."

"They're called mice, they're animals."

"Animals?" Kiki asked seeking further information. Beckett reached in, trying to catch one of the little buggers and cupped it in both hands to prevent harming it. "Yes, living beings, small mammals. Here, hold out your hands," he ordered. Kiki obeyed and he gently released the mouse, pushing her hands back down into her lap incase it decided to try and escape.

She jumped slightly at the furry thing moving in her hand, little tiny prickles walked along her hand and something cold tickled as it moved across her fingers. Kiki smiled slightly and Beckett brought her other hand up and placed it on top, pulling it back in a stroking motion to which the mouse squeaked. "Describe this mice."

"Actually, it's called a mouse. Mice is the plural term, indicating more than one."

"Then describe this mouse," Kiki said, the creature still crawling and squeaking.

"Well," Beckett said looking down at it. "It's small and covered in white fur, it has reddish eyes and a long pink tail. A small nose with whiskers, oh and it has four legs with tiny claws." Beckett saw she had started stroking it the same way that he had shown her and smiled. "The fur is what you can feel when you stroke it." Kiki closed her eyes, heat was emanating from this small mammal and it had calmed down as she stroked it. It was soothing until it squeaked.

"Why does it make that noise?"

"Because he likes you," Beckett replied with another smile as Kiki smiled brightly and opened her eyes. Looking down in an attempt to make out the small creature but all she saw was white.

"This is cosy," Sheppard said, practically waltzing into the room with Teyla to see Kiki and Beckett bounding over the mice. Beckett gave Kiki a few more seconds with the mouse before she handed it back to him, he cupped his hands and returned the mouse to the cage and back with it's brothers and sisters. Replaced the catch then carried it back to his lab.

"Hello Major Sheppard."

"Morning," he said to Kiki out of politeness more than anything.

"Good morning Kiki," Teyla said gently, moving over to Kiki and placing a hand on her shoulder. "I see you are finding your stay here interesting."

"Yes, I have never encountered such beings as a mouse," she replied then searched the colours for the darkest. "You wish to hear my story?"

"Yeah," Sheppard replied simply as Beckett rejoined them. "Tell it at your own pace," he added.

"Very well, I shall begin."

--

Weir made her way to McKay's quarters, pausing to take a look at her watch to see what time it was. It was unusual for him to miss any kind of meeting, and certainly not without any warning or informing her that he wouldn't be able to make it for one reason or another. "Rodney?" she said loudly as she got to the door, knocking gently then stepped in to see him still in bed. "Rodney?" Weir asked again, leaning over him.

He muttered and turned over, revealing a T-shirt with I'm with genius on it and an arrow pointing up at him. Weir reached out and put a hand on his chest, shaking him slightly. "Rodney!" McKay opened his eyes, looked up and yelping, pulling the covers up and over himself.

"What are you doing here?"

"You overslept," Weir replied. "You were supposed to meet with Doctor Zelenka at 8 o clock this morning."

"That's ridiculous," McKay said said sitting up; his head a little fuzzy and his feet were extremely cold for some reason. "I'm never tardy."

"Rodney, it's nearly 10."

"What? You can't be serious," McKay replied with a little laugh, until he saw the solid expression on her face as if for proof he brought up his arm and inspected his own watch. "By god the woman's right," he said throwing the covers up and getting out of bed. Weir stopped him and looked down at his arm, a red rash near his bandage.

"What is this?"

McKay looked down at it. "Must be allergic to the bandage or something," he said, pulling at it but not looking particularly concerned about it. "I'm getting it changed after lunch so I can ask Carson about it then."

"You don't want to do it now?" McKay stared at her, although it seemed like he was looking through her. "Rodney?"

He snapped out of it. "What?"

"I said you don't want to get it checked out now?" Weir repeated slowly.

"No of course not, I'll be fine." He moved over and pulled on a pair of pants. "Besides, far too busy." McKay stopped. "Do you mind?"

"Sorry," Weir said moving over to the door so he could get dressed in peace and without prying eyes, the door opened and she looked back. "Just make sure you do."

"I will. Now please," McKay said indicating the door. He was behind schedule as it was. Weir offered a smile then left him to it.


	16. Recollection

Chapter Sixteen

"It was a peaceful day," Kiki began quietly, her eyes closing as she thought of the events that had led her to this place with these people. "Just like any other really, me and Papa had just arrived home from the market." Another long pause, she took a moment to listen to the sounds in her immediate environment and had a vague idea where everyone else was. Beckett was the closest to her, after sitting down next to the bed and Teyla was sitting with Sheppard, she imagine he would be paying great attention to what she had to hear.

--

"Mother will be angry," Kiki said, as she and her father walked hand in hand to their home. "We promised to be back earlier than this."

"Do not fear your mother Kiki," her father replied gently, he was a soft-spoken man and she loved him dearly. He turned right, guiding her with him. "I am sure she will understand and forgive us. Besides, I know how to work with your mother." She sensed a smileon the old man's face, one slowly appearing on her own.

"I did so enjoy this day Papa, swimming in the stream was refreshing and the climate is so warm." This would surely be a day that Kiki never forgot, spending time from her studies to spend quality time with her father was one of her favourite pastimes. Recently, they had started spending more time together to give her mother some space to herself for she was expecting Kiki's brother or sister.

Most children Kiki knew had been envious when their mother's had given birth to a new child, for fear that they would be rejected or forgotten in light of the new arrivals. Kiki never thought this way from the moment her mother and father gave her the joyful news. For she knew that her father and mother loved her dearly and they would never abandon her, for they would love them both as equally and Kiki enjoyed the prospect of having a little brother or sister to help raise and look after.

"I too enjoyed this day," Papa replied, enveloping her in a one armed hug as they walked.

There was a distant whine, Kiki heard it first and stopped. Straightening up and looking in the direction of her father. Papa was glad that his daughter could not see the look on his face. For the look was one of anguish and fear.

--

Sheppard sat up straighter in his seat and leaned forward, more intrigued. "The Wraith?" Kiki looked over to him, lowered her head and nodded. "My father grabbed my hand tighter and we ran towards the noise, the closer we got the more terrified I was. I kept asking my father what the sound was but he refused to say anything. Until we arrived home."

--

Another ship passed overhead, people ran in all directions and there was clearly an epidemic of mass panic. "Papa," Kiki said as they reached the house in which they had resided for many years. "Tell me, is it the Wraith?"

Papa looked up at the Wraith dart, the noise was eerie and bright beams absorbed many people at a time. He looked up in time to see his pregnant wife also taken as she made her way over to them. "Quickly," he said, snapping up his daughter's hand and running into the house, slamming the door. Drowning out the noise, but only by a fraction.

"Papa I do not understand what is happening," Kiki said, tears streaming down her face. It couldn't have been the Wraith, from the stories and tales she had being told they would not encounter them for many years. "Please tell me." Papa furiously turned over a table, moving a panel and slipping something out and looked at it, regret surging through his veins at what he must do. Looking at the tablet, he glanced back to Kiki and walked over to her.

"Kiki, what I am about to say is very important." Kiki tilted her chin up, ready and willing for what her father had to tell her. "You must listen carefully and obey my instructions."

Despite how terrified she was and how numbing the fear she felt was, Kiki nodded slowly. "Yes Papa."

--

"He explained to me how he had found the device in the temple of Tiros," Kiki said, a few tears running down her face at the memory but both Teyla and Beckett had taken a hand in their own. Their strength gave her the strength to carry on with her story. "That it was a shield of some kind and that it had taken him many years to figure out how it worked, until one day I was unfortunate enough to get my hands on it. It had a mental component, so if I thought about taking it off, it slipped off. It was how it worked when I was a child and my father scolded me harshly and told me to remove it."

"And you had no idea who made it?" Sheppard asked.

"We presumed Tiros or one of the Ancestors had left it in their passing. My father believes that it was destiny that I was able to work it. He then took me to the great eye, that is what you call the stargate."

--

Papa had the tablet still in his possession and used this time to give his daughter one more hug, one last farewell before he sent her off. "Kiki," he said pulling her closer. "I love you dearly my daughter and I know this request I ask of you is a dangerous one but you must seek help and spread word of the Wraith."

"I do not understand why you cannot come with me Papa," Kiki said holding onto him for dear life. Another Wraith ship passed overhead, the sound terrifying and overloading her senses.

"This will protect you, but only you alone."

"No Papa, I do not wish to go. I wish to stay here and fight."

"Young Kiki, you cannot." Papa was tearful, looking upwards to the Wraith ship that was gaining distance on them, the beam brightening as it hurled towards them. He pulled back and slapped the shield onto Kiki's chest and stepped back. "I love you daughter never forget that." With his parting words, he pushed Kiki through the stargate before being taken by the light.

--

The tears were streaming freely down her face, all three of them wore sympathetic looks and Sheppard shifted in his seat slightly as she recalled those final moments. Kiki let out a small sob as she tried to regain her composure and took a deep breath.

"It's okay," Beckett said climbing up on the bed next to her and putting an arm round her shoulders. "Just take your time, no one's rushing you."

Kiki nodded slowly and closed her eyes, the memory of her father's final words painful and a tinge of sadness tugged at her heart. "I landed the other side of the eye and it was green," she answered beginning. "I had never felt so alone and the land was quiet. I wandered along the terrain, using a stick as guidance for areas that I deemed were unsafe and I my father instructed me to find the inhabitants of the planet but I soon…"

"You soon realised that no one lived there," Teyla finished for her sadly. To this, Kiki nodded and dabbed at her eyes with a piece of material Beckett had handed her.

"I tried my best to return to the gate but it was not an easy task. Something drew me to a large structure."

"The temple?" Sheppard asked.

"It was the one where I encountered Doctor McKay and Lieutenant Ford, I heard voices and they spoke of searching for something and I feared that had come for me."

"So you attacked them," Teyla replied.

"We know the rest of the story from there. Thank you," Sheppard said standing up, he didn't want to have to put the kid through anymore heartache that was necessary. Kiki nodded and mustered a smile, still upset with having to recall all the terrible things that had happened. What burnt her most was the memory of her father and the loneliness she had felt. Teyla reached up and tucked a strand of hair behind Kiki's ear, stroking gently.

"I am sorry you had to go through all that Kiki," Teyla said softly. "Your father had the best intentions and only thought ofothers'survival."

"I know," Kiki said quietly, feeling her own regret. "But what of my people? Did they survive?"

Beckett had a daunted look on his face, as did Sheppard and Teyla asthey slid off the bed and left the infirmary in silence.


	17. Good News Travels Fast

Chapter Seventeen

Sheppard and Teyla had given Weir a basic rundown of what had happened and Kiki's accounts. Even Weir had remained quiet and they could have sworn that even she had began a little misty eyed at the tale. Not that she would have admitted it.

"So," she said sitting back in her sit, looking to them each in turn. "Now we know."

"Yes we do," Sheppard said with a nod of the head, swinging in his seat.

"We have to presume that her people did not survive their encounter with the Wraith," Weir continued. Teyla gave a very slow nod.

"Besides we do not know the gate address of Kiki's homeworld. It is doubtful she knows it considering she had never being through the stargate," Teyla replied calmly, leaning forward and resting her arms on the table in front of her.

"So what do we do?" Sheppard asked.

"I'd like Kiki to remain here," Weir said quickly, she had already made up her mind on that because she wasn't in the habit of just letting a young girl try and fend for herself. "I am sure Carson will want to become her guardian of sorts." Teyla smiled brightly and Sheppard just shrugged as if to say, fine, whatever.

"So with that dealt with," Sheppard continued. "This Z.P.M…"

Weir smiled genuinely as she turned to him. "Doctor Zelenka and Rodney plan on returning tomorrow morning. You're welcome to join them."

"Safety in numbers," Sheppard commented, glad to be getting back to normal.

--

McKay was nothing but true to his word, it was time for a very late lunch and instead of going to the messhall first and feeding his appetite. He made his way to see Beckett in order to get the bandage cleaned up, then there would be time for food. All the way he scratched at the bandage, glancing down to see that the rash was getting worse. "This is all I need," he complained to himself as he walked through the doors.

"Ahh Rodney, perfect timing."

"Carson," McKay said inclining his head and looking round. "Kiki not here?"

"No Teyla took her to the messhall. I want to go help prepare her a room after I'm finished with you."

"She's staying on Atlantis?" McKay asked, as he walked over to Beckett and took a seat while he got together all the things he would need. Beckett turned round with a bright smile and pulled up a chair, getting McKay to put his arm down on the arm of the chair. "Aye, Doctor Weir came and told me earlier. She wants me to be her guardian."

"You?" McKay asked. "What you mean like a surrogate father?" Beckett stopped reaching for the bandage a moment, actually giving it some thought and gave a nod.

"Aye I guess you could say that," Beckett answered, not at all unfazed by this.

"Well," McKay said quietly, mustering a small smile. "I'm pleased for you."

"Why thank you Rodney," Beckett said looking up to him. "Now then, let's get this seen to." He undid the bandage and started unwinding it, the wound looked like it was healing nicely but this rash concerned him and he frowned. "When did this appear?"

"Elizabeth noticed it this morning," McKay said, looking down at it then up to him. "It's just an allergic reaction to the bandage or something right?" Beckett pulled his arm closer to him and inspected it more closely, it did seem to indicate an allergic reaction and from what he could see the rash was only isolated to his arm.

"Well could be," Beckett said after a moment's silence. "I'll try a different material." He got up from his seat and searched through the box of supplies, pulling out a packet and tearing it open. McKay held out his arm again as the doctor began the task and re-dressing the wound. After he'd finished his task, he pushed his chair back and pulled off his gloves as McKay pulled his sleeve back down. "Now if it does get any worse and you have a reaction to that material, don't hesitate to come back."

"Don't worry Carson," McKay answered brightly, straightening up as he stood. "The only time you will see me here is if it's absolutely necessary."

"Glad to hear it," Beckett said with a smile. Without another word, which was very unlike him, McKay turned on one heel and left the good doctor to it.

Beckett proceeded to put the supplies away and dispose of any rubbish, cleaning any utensils and sterilising them for use. Then he went to the messhall to find Kiki and Teyla; he had wanted to inform Kiki of the news himself.

Instead of walking, Beckett found it upon himself to use the transporter today and stepped in, the screen lighting up and touched the screen for the transporter nearest the messhall. Moments later, the doors opened and he stepped out and smiled upon seeing Teyla and Kiki. He got himself a cup of tea then joined them. "Hello Teyla, Kiki."

Kiki smiled brightly. "Doctor Beckett. You have finished your work?"

"For now," Beckett said looking over to Teyla with a smile then back to Kiki. "I have very good news Kiki."

"Oh?" she asked curiosity in her tone.

"Yes," he answered, looking to Teyla who had a very bright smile on her face. Knowing what was to come. Beckett looked back to Kiki and placed his hand over hers. "Tell me, you like it here don't you?"

"Very much," Kiki said.

"Well, if you want to that is." Beckett stopped a moment, really wanting the best for Kiki and he just hoped he could provide it for her. "If you'd like to remain here in Atlantis, you are welcome to."

"With you?" Kiki asked with a lighter tone.

"Aye," Beckett answered with a smile, seeing her face light up. "Doctor Weir has asked me to be your guardian."

"Guardian, like a parent? Someone who will watch over me and look after me?"

"I suppose," Beckett answered; his response was Kiki shifted her weight and throwing her arms around him. Quickly she moved back and quietened down. "I'll take that as a yes then." Kiki smiled brightly and nodded her head with such enthusiasm, turning to Teyla and reaching out for her hand. "Did you hear that Teyla?"

"Yes I am aware," Teyla replied. "I am pleased for you." Teyla looked to Beckett. "For you both." Beckett looked at the young woman and gave a shy smile, before looking back to Kiki. For the first time in a long time, feeling a great sense of happiness and optimism. Watching over his patients was one thing, but this would be the first time that someone was relying on him alone and he vowed to try and keep her safe as possible. Who knows maybe he would even grow to love the lass like a daughter.

Kiki gave another bright smile as she took a sip of her milk and Beckett couldn't help but smile himself.


	18. Limitations

Chapter Eighteen

Zelenka slowly counted to ten but for some reason was never able to reach the intended number when Rodney McKay was within the vicinity. The man could talk for his country and seemed completely unaware that most of the time whatever words were spilling from his mouth were either complete rubbish, didn't make sense or were too complex for even the most brilliant mind. At this present time, it verged on complete rubbish that didn't make sense.

"Are you completely sure about this?" one of the younger scientists asked.

"Of course I'm sure," McKay answered, bent down over the open laptop and typing away. The astrophysicist gave a slight frown to the young man who dare question his judgement then looked back to the work.

"So you really think the Z.P.M is located in this temple you spoke of?" Zelenka asked as he folded his arms and walked over to McKay.

"I have reason to believe so," McKay said turning round to face the man directly as he spoke, straightened up and gave an awkward smile.

"But you didn't actually see it," Zelenka continued, sounded a little sceptical.

"No I didn't see it," McKay said trying his hardest not to sound condescending, sarcastic or arrogant all rolled into one. "But my equipment recorded a large power source."

"Was this before or after you got jumped by little girl?" Zelenka asked.

_Oh I am so not going to live this down anytime soon _McKay thought as he glanced round the room to all the people, who were supposed to be hard at work but were instead finding something remarkably hilarious about his predicament. "Yes very amusing," he quickly snapped off, trying not to sound offended. "I'm here all week." The smile faded and he looked at Zelenka. "I'm just trying to find a way to come up with a power source for when the Wraith turn up, and believe me they will! If we don't have anything to power up the shields, we will be turned into noodles!"

Zelenka had caught every word of that, and by the silence that quickly followed, everyone else had to. McKay looked round the room with an air of superiority, made a small-pleased sound and made his way over to the door. "I'm glad we settled that," McKay said turning back to them and mustering a grin.

The door closed and Zelenka carried on looking at the laptop. "Noodles?" he asked himself.

--

Beckett sat with Kiki; Teyla had left them on their own. Apparently, Major Sheppard required her assistance for something. From what he could see, Kiki was still extremely pleased about the news and remaining on Atlantis. "You do understand that living here on Atlantis, you will not always get a chance to see me."

"I understand," Kiki replied quickly, she had come to the realisation that he was what his people called him the chief medical officer and he had a lot of duties to perform on an regular basis. Some of those duties also included him going off world in some situations.

"Although, I imagine you will get sick of me after a bit."

Kiki frowned slightly and looked over to him, shaking her head. "I can not imagine ever getting 'sick' of you Doctor Beckett," she answered quietly and confidently. "You have shown me great kindness, more than I deserve for what happened to Doctor McKay."

It was his turn to frown and he bloody well did. "Kiki," he scolded gently, reaching out and placing his hand on top of her own. It was small and cold in comparison to his own. Beckett looked back up to her face, at the expression full of regret. "Lass, I've told you time and time again. It was not your fault what happened to Rodney, you were scared and people do incredible things when they're threatened."

"That is not what Major Sheppard thinks," Kiki answered quietly, if she could, she would be staring at the dull surface of the table and refusing to meet his gaze.

"That's not true."

"I may be blind but I can still see that he does not trust me." Kiki removed her hand from under Becketts own; his comfort was welcome but not necessary. He reminded her too much of her father, her father for which she would never see, or more accurately, be with ever again. "I do not belong here and it seems that he is eager to remind me of that."

"I think he just doesn't know what to make of you," Beckett said, pulling his hands back after she broke away from him. "He has a very important job here and protecting people. He may consider you a threat because of the way you were able to handle yourself."

"He does not hate me?" Kiki enquired gently. Beckett gave her a meek smile, attempting to reach across the table and take a hold of her hand once more. Relieved when she didn't pull it back.

"No," he said softly with a thoughtful expression. "He doesn't hate you."

--

"I cannot work with this man Doctor Weir." Zelenka stopped pacing to give her a look. "He is annoying and unpleasant."

"It's Rodney," Weir answered as if that would solve all his problems.

"I was looking for something a little more helpful," Zelenka replied brutally honest and taking a seat. As he did, he glasses slid down the bridge of his nose much to annoyance and pushed them up using his index finger.

"What do you want me to do?" Weir asked calmly, sitting back in her seat. "Order him to stop being a pain in the ass? You should know by now that with Rodney McKay what you see is what you get." Zelenka gave it some thought, it was true that he did not know the man very well but knew of his reputation and knew enough to know that he was acting strange. He looked at her over his glasses, he knew that he would have to try and tolerate the man. "This is still big problem."

Weir gave him a tight smile. "I'm sure you'll find a way around it."


	19. Situation Bad

Chapter Nineteen

McKay had decided that he needed some quiet time, and by that he meant going to his own lab and sealing himself in to work. It was a good practise that he swore by, no clashing with other brilliant minds or those that weren't so brilliant. The familiar glow of the screen and the soft humming of electrical equipment turned out to be comforting.

The doors opened and two sets of footsteps could be heard. Unenthusiastically, McKay turned round in his seat to see who had the nerve to disturb his few moments and peace and tranquillity. "Major," he said with a deflated tone then looked much brighter as he turned to Sheppard's companion. "Teyla." She gave a small nod in greeting, the Athosian always seemed nothing but polite. It was a pity that it couldn't be said for Sheppard.

"Rodney," Sheppard said walking over to him, resting a hand on the table and looking at the laptop. "Working on something interesting?"

"I am just," McKay replied, then pausing to give himself a little laugh and hopefully drop them both a hint at the same time. "Working."

Teyla must have caught this for she took a step forward and asked, "I hope we are not disturbing you."

_Give the woman a gold star _McKay thought, quickly turning round in his seat and closing the laptop so Sheppard could not carry on snooping at his work. Not that he would understand it all but still; Rodney had to take this into consideration. "It's nothing, I'm getting very used to interruptions as a matter of fact. I guess you have to when you've worked at Stargate Command and you're constantly under pressure with people observing over your shoulder."

"You only worked there a handful of times," Sheppard answered with a wry smile. "You make it sound like they fell apart whenever you weren't there."

"I assure you things would have been a little bit different if I had been there on a permanent basis," McKay quickly shot back. Not to mention being able to work with the intoxicating Samantha Carter on a daily basis, he stared a point on the wall and smiled. "Very smart woman," he commented quietly nodding.

Sheppard and Teyla exchanged a look before he literally tried to shake McKay out of it. "Rodney…"

"Sorry I was," McKay gave a small "heh" sound. "Just reminiscing."

"You always get a dopey look when you're…" Sheppard fought the strong urge to roll his eyes and tried not to make it sound sarcastic. "Reminiscing."

That certainly snapped McKay out of his little reverie. "Is there any particular reason you decided to turn up and make my day even worse than it possibly is?"

"Having a bad day?" Sheppard asked, as if he had to with McKay's attitude.

"Is it Monday?" Teyla asked boldly and contributing something to the conversation to which earned her stares from both men.

"What the hell is that supposed to mean?" McKay asked annoyed.

"I remember Doctor Corrigan telling me that he hated Mondays and when I enquired about it. He said it had something to do with seven Earth days," Teyla replied, trying to remember in great detail exactly how he had explained it to her. "Monday follows something called a weekend in which humans have leisure time and Monday is the start of a working week."

Another short silence followed as all three contemplated this. "It's also the basis for a very good song," Sheppard answered with a slight grin.

"Yes he proceeded to sing it to me," Teyla said with a smile.

"You were subject to Corrigan's singing?" McKay asked while getting up out of his seat and looking back at her. "How terrible for you." He straightened up and scratched at his arm, this rash was driving him wild and he had even thought about going to see Beckett about it once more. Quickly, he pulled up the sleeve of his jacket to give him better access and saw that it had spread beyond the bandage. "Oh my…"

Both Sheppard and Teyla leaned in to see what was causing the problem. "What is wrong?" Teyla asked looking down at the bandage.

"Carson thinks it's some kind of allergic reaction to the bandage but he changed it once, it's doing it again," McKay said then stopped talking. Trying to remember that he had been injured before, that he had obtained injuries, which required bandages and nothing like this, had happened, certainly no allergic reactions. _I will not panic._

"Looks pretty nasty," Sheppard said not taking his eyes off the red patch on his arm. "Maybe you should go see him again."

McKay took this into consideration; normally he could be something of a hypochondriac but for some reason the thought of getting it checked out worried him, even though it would be more beneficial. "I'm sure it's nothing."

"Shouldn't we see what Doctor Beckett's medical opinion is on that matter Doctor," Teyla said calmly. At times she reminded McKay of a Vulcan, a little too much in fact and he smiled once more. Then she herself went blurry once more, that thing with his vision was happening again and something told him that it wasn't just the damn crappy made in Taiwan laptop. McKay quickly shook his head, which felt like a cloud, he walked backwards and held onto the table.

Sheppard caught onto this and saw McKay stumble ever so slightly, his eyes ticked up from the man's feet to his face. "Are you sure you're all right Rodney?"

McKay composed himself, took a breath and straightened up. "Of course, I'm probably just hungry I hate to skip lunch in order to make up for lost time."

"Lost time?" Sheppard asked.

"Yes I," McKay began, feeling more than a little embarrassed. "Woke up late."

"That is very unlike you if I may say," Teyla replied, folding her arms. Sheppard glanced at her out the corner of his eye and saw genuine concern, he looked back to McKay and something definitely wasn't all right.

"Are you sure you're all right?" Sheppard asked once more.

"Of course I am," McKay answered, trying to stand casually and his tone indicated that he was okay and there was no reason to believe otherwise. "Why?"

"It's just that you skipping lunch, getting up late and did I mention skipping lunch!" Sheppard replied honestly, he had noticed that the man had a tendency to moan when he hadn't eaten and he hadn't known him to skip lunch. Maybe work and eat at the same time, but never skip.

"I have been busy and there are some things that are more of a priority than eating," McKay answered, his vision blurred once more and he felt strangely dizzy as he looked at Sheppard.

"Now I know something is wrong," Sheppard said, taking a hasty step forward.

"Oh don't be," McKay started to reply; the dizziness and his vision both getting progressively worse. He looked to Teyla then back to Sheppard as best he could. "You know what Major I think you are right," he finally admitted. Right before he blacked out.


	20. Doctor On Call

Chapter Twenty

Both Teyla and Sheppard scrambled to catch McKay before he hit the deck but they were too late, he rolled to one side and his body went completely limp. Teyla knelt down next to him, fingers immediately searching for his carotid artery in order to feel his pulse, "He is breathing but it is very weak."

Sheppard looked down at him with widened eyes, one minute he was fine and the next thing he knew this was happening. Something was definitely not right with this equation, he knelt down next to her and his eyes went to the rash and he tapped his headset. "This is Sheppard," he said into it. "We need Beckett down here. Now!" Teyla looked at him with a grim expression, before placing a hand on McKay's forehead and another on his chest. Sincerely hoping that there was nothing seriously wrong with the Canadian doctor.

--

Before they knew it, Beckett arrived at McKay's lab; face clearly flustered from rushing from wherever it was he had been when Weir contacted him. Beckett took a double take at the sight of Sheppard and Teyla both kneeling over McKay, more specifically at the way the man was lying on the floor. "What happened?" he asked, motioning for them both to move out the way while he got to work and pulling the stethoscope from around his neck.

"We don't actually know," Sheppard answered vaguely.

"He seemed to be staring at us," Teyla replied taking over for him. "As if he were looking straight through us."

"And he did look a little unsteady on his feet before he collapsed but he assured us he was all right," Sheppard concluded quickly, putting his hands on his hips.

Beckett looked at them both then knelt down next to McKay, lifting up the bottom of his shirt and moving the stethoscope up to McKay's chest in order to listen to his breathing. "Good respiration," he muttered to himself as he listened in and removed it, putting it back round his neck while reaching for his pocket torch. Using his thumb he quickly but gently lifted up McKay's eyelids and shined the light in. The pupils were responsive; he replaced the torch and checked the man for head injuries. "Can you tell me anymore than that? Anything?" Beckett asked looking up to them.

A medical team came in with a gurney, Beckett moved back for them to get McKay onto it. As soon as he got him to the infirmary he would be able to get some more answers as from the looks he was getting from Sheppard and Teyla, they were about as clueless as he was.

"Not really," Sheppard answered his tone somewhat regretful as Teyla simply shook her head in silence.

The medical doctor looked from them and back to McKay as they finally strapped him in and brought it to waist height. "Let's get him down to…"

"Stop," Beckett ordered, as he rushed over to them and took a look at McKay's exposed arm and the rash. This shouldn't have happened, certainly not a second time and it left him with daunting questions. He pulled the sleeve up some more to see that it had infact spread beyond the bandage where it had never had contact with the skin. His blue eyes glazed over and became distant as he contemplated.

Sheppard stared at Beckett to see the man completely confused, it had something to do when he saw the rash. "McKay said that you said it was an allergic reaction."

"Aye," Beckett said swallowing slightly, not making eye contact with Sheppard. "I thought that at first." He took a step back from the gurney and allowed the team to take him down to the infirmary. "Now I'm not so sure," he admitted.

Weir moved pressed herself back against the wallframe as a stampede of medics with a gurney passed her by. She frowned slightly to see that its occupant was McKay, Beckett following them close behind. "Carson," she said gently. "What happened?"

"It would seem Rodney collapsed," Beckett answered.

"Collapsed?" she repeated folding her arms. "Why?"

"To be completely honest with you, I have no idea." Beckett had a painful expression on his face, one of anguish for not paying more attention to McKay's condition, he should've known it was something more than a mere allergic reaction but that's how the symptoms presented themselves. "But I intend to find out." He took a look down the corridor. "Excuse me," he said politely before literally shoving past her in pursuit of the team.

Elizabeth watched him walk down the corridor at a fast pace then actually moved inside McKay's lab where she found Teyla and Sheppard both staring at one another in silence. "Rodney collapsed," Sheppard said grimly.

"I gathered that much," she replied without humour. "You were with him?"

"Up until the point where he hit the deck," Sheppard responded taking his hands of his hips and shoving them into his pockets. "I don't think Beckett has any idea what it could be."

"He'll find out John."

"Could it be some sort of contagion?" Teyla enquired. "Something he picked up on our visit?"

"Wouldn't we be showing some sort of signs?" Sheppard asked her.

"It's certainly something to get checked out," Weir responded with an authoritative tone, all teams were checked out medically when they arrived back from going off world but maybe Beckett missed something. That or it was just isolated to McKay solely. "I'll go see Carson and get a report." Both Sheppard and Teyla continued staring at where McKay had fallen. "Rodney's going to be okay."

Sheppard looked back at her, a pessimistic expression on his face but he gave her a grim nod. Teyla simply folded her arms and narrowed her eyes, never letting her eyes leave the spot. Some regret that there was nothing that she could've done to help, knowing that there was nothing to do. As Major Sheppard had said, Doctor McKay had been acting very out of character recently and this just contributed more to that theory. "I am sure Doctor Beckett will know what to do," Teyla finally answered, her eyes ticking up to Weir. "He is the most qualified healer I have ever met."

"I'm sure he will," Weir said, her own grim tone betraying her. Without another look, she turned round and made her way to the infirmary.


	21. Puzzling, this mystery is

Chapter Twenty One

When Weir finally made it to the infirmary, five minutes after Beckett and his medical team had entered. Things were swiftly in motion; Beckett was tending to McKay and barking orders to everyone else. They had him hooked up to a monitor, and he had even chose to use the Ancient equipment which had been completely baffling him for weeks on end.

"Carson," Weir said gently, rushing to his side and looking down to McKay. "Anything."

"This is going to take some time," Beckett answered looking back to her more sternly than he meant to do, he was trying to get to work and run all imaginable tests but he couldn't do it with this bloody woman interfering.

As if she sensed all this from the look, Weir took a step back and gave him some room. "Could it be a contagion of some sort?"

"It's a possibility," Beckett replied attaching another lead onto McKay's body, while looking over at the monitor as it started running. "ECG looks fine," he replied reading the information. He removed the leads as quickly as possible, then motioned for one of the nurses. "Let's get him set up for an electroencephalogram," he ordered quietly as he removed the last of the leads. Beckett glanced to Weir; "This will take a little more time I'm afraid."

The nurse wheeled in a recording machine, complete with an amplifier. While a technician brought in a box contained flat metal discs and another round box with a little brush or something. Weir watched it all in complete fascination, the speed of how they worked and how Beckett had been fully prepared for anything the expedition could throw at him. "Here you go Doctor."

Beckett looked at the man and took the box from him, opened it up and took out the electrodes while the technician opened the round box and it had something that looked like paste and handed it to Beckett. He quickly applied a little to one of the electrodes then stuck it onto Rodney's head, choosing precise positions as he repeated this process 16 times. "Ready," Beckett said looking up at the nurse with the machine, she wheeled it over to him and he started attaching wires from the machine to the electrodes individually. Now he was completely ready to run the EEG, he turned it on and began to monitor brain activity.

Beckett finally stood back and looked to Weir. "As I said before, this could take some time."

--

After the incident in McKay's lab, both Teyla and Sheppard had agreed that they wouldn't be able to settle down for a while. It seemed to have shaken them both ever so slightly so Sheppard had suggested going down to the East Pier, give them time to themselves and time to think until Weir informed them of McKay's condition.

"This is strange and I mean really strange," Sheppard answered as he leaned on the balcony, looking out to sea.

"The ocean?" Teyla asked. "Or the situation with Doctor McKay?"

Sheppard looked back at her, appreciating the fact that she was trying to cheer him up with a mild form of sarcasm but he was afraid that it was done in vain. He had known something was wrong, had just known it and not from McKay's behaviour. "McKay."

"You are bound to be concerned," Teyla answered placing a hand on his shoulder. "As am I."

"It just seems that there was something that we could have done, didn't you notice how McKay was acting incredibly peculiar and I mean even more for Rodney."

"He did seem to be acting out of character as you would call it," Teyla said, eyes shifting down the ground as she considered this possibility. "He did not seem at all concerned about his health."

"That's what I mean, remember when he cut his hand when we were moving stuff into the messhall. He blatantly refused to carry on working until Beckett had come down to tend to him himself," Sheppard replied shaking his head. "But this allergic reaction or whatever it was, he just shook it off as if it was nothing."

Teyla nodded firmly. "I agree Major, the signs were obvious and we did not pay enough attention." That didn't exactly comfort Sheppard as he turned back to face Teyla, he hated to think that they had completely neglected McKay and the comments he got about Kiki kicking his ass hadn't helped. As Sheppard saw Teyla's expression, he realised her words hadn't meant to be comforting. He turned back to look at the ocean. Her words were a blunt observation.

--

Beckett had finally finished up his tests, he was completely bewildered by everything that he had seen but the results spoke for themselves. His EEG was completely normal even for his unconscious state, although his red blood cell was extremely low as was his white blood cell count. Beckett had done some reading up and the symptoms seemed to coincide with a lot of conditions, one that had gained his attention was ALPS.

"Well," Weir asked from her seat, she had chosen to remain behind while Beckett worked. It seemed she was as eager to get to the bottom of this mystery as he was.

"From what I can gathered, his red and white blood cell counts are very low. Extremely in fact," Beckett answered quietly as he took a seat down next to her and looking over to McKay. "The symptoms seem to indicate that it could be ALPS…"

"ALPS?" Weir asked.

"Autoimmune LymphoProliferative Syndrome," Beckett replied then realised he would have to describe it in further detail for her. "It's a disease that effects the immune system, effectively turns the antibodies that are supposed to fight germs against the body. It causes a hell of a lot of problems."

"And you think this is what is effecting Rodney?"

"It what it seems to be," Beckett answered somewhat unconvinced by his own findings and let the doubt creep into his voice. "Skin rashes are a common sign in patients but this disease is incredibly rare Doctor Weir."

"You don't sound convinced that it's this…" Weir stopped, struggling for the word.

"ALPS," Beckett said quietly and shook his head. "No I'm not, it would make sense if he hadn't received the injury."

"You think it's something to do with that?" Weir asked, her brow furrowing slightly.

"Yes I do, it could be an infection he picked up which is why I'm trying to use some of the Ancient technology. It's my best bet."

Weir stood up, Beckett doing the exact same thing. "Do what you can Carson."

"I can try him on a course of antibiotics and try to boost his immune system," Beckett replied quietly.

"As I said," Weir said gently. "Do what you can."

Beckett gave her a small nod then walked back over to McKay.

--


	22. Suspicion

Chapter Twenty Two

Weir walked into her office and slid behind her desk, resting her head in her hands and letting out a deep and long overdue sigh.

"Knock Knock."

Elizabeth looked up quickly to find Sheppard staring back at her, leaning in the doorway casually. "John," she found herself saying surprised, had he seen her? There was no time for that, if he had seen her trying to compose herself, Weir only hoped that he would be sincere enough not to mention anything. Instead of giving Sheppard time to speak, she straightened up and motioned for the seat in front of her. "Please have a seat."

Quickly and quietly, he did as she had asked. "Any news?" he asked, the first words leaving his mouth.

"Carson has some more tests to run before he is able to determine anything…" Weir replied, then hesitated which Sheppard didn't fail to catch.

"But…?" he pressed gently.

"He seems to think that Rodney's condition is consequential with what happened on the planet, that he could have picked up some sort of infection," Weir answered as best as she understood it herself. Sheppard gave a slight frown to that information but for some reason, he didn't feel as surprised as he thought he would be and proceeded to tell Weir the exact same thing.

"You're not surprised?" Weir asked, basically repeating the man.

"Nope," Sheppard answered, it was simple and effective yet completely honest. "McKay has been acting weird since we returned, figured that it had to be down to that."

"I think I know what you mean," Weir replied getting up out her seat and turning to look out at the gateroom. "It does seem strange for Rodney not to make something out of nothing, especially when it comes to his health."

"Yeah surprised he weren't practically begging Beckett to do something about it."

Weir offered a simple nod to this as she watched everyone going about their daily routine, one of the scientists were setting up the MALP ready to go to yet another address where hopefully they could make new discoveries. Her shoulders lowered a little then tensed back up again.

Sheppard decided to resume the conversation as he stared at Weir's back, he felt that she really wanted to be alone at the moment but he really wanted to voice his opinion about the whole thing and the expedition leader was the best person to do it to.

"I've got a theory."

Weir didn't turn round; instead she folded her arms and gazed intently at the impressive looking gate. "Go on," she said quietly.

"Beckett thinks it's something to do with what happened on the planet right," Sheppard said even though she already knew all this and as she turned on her heel to face him, he got that message straight away. Her expression clearly told him to carry on. "Well what if this infection just happened to occur because of the knife that was used."

"What are you saying?" Weir asked in a defensive tone.

"There could've been some poison on it," Sheppard said then his tone lowered incredibly. "Or something." Weir went to open her mouth. "Come on even you could admit it's a possibility."

"It's speculation John."

"We can't afford not to speculate," Sheppard argued, once he had his mind set on something; he damn well followed it through to the bitter end. "McKay's life could depend on this." Weir tore her gaze away from the floor and regarded him a moment, she had to admit that it was a definite possibility.

"Why wouldn't have Kiki told us about this," Weir replied quietly with a small shrug. "Considering it was her weapon. Unless she didn't know about it…"

"Or she did know about it," Sheppard concluded.

"Do you know what you're insinuating," Weir asked in a stern tone.

"Yes I do," he answered with a nod of the head, getting out of his seat. "You've gotta admit that this is pretty suspicious." Sheppard knew that he was right about Kiki, about staying on guard around the girl. He should have gathered that by the way she had tried to take him down when they were supposedly sparring.

"So what do you want to do John?" Weir asked, letting some sarcasm into her tone. "Interrogate her?"

Sheppard regarded her with a steady look. "Yes," he replied. "That is of course after I get an analysis run on the weapon to see if there is some kind of toxin on it."

"Oh my God, you're serious."

"The security of Atlantis is important, as is the safety of all personnel. If there's a possible threat we should be more aware of it."

"Kiki is not a threat."

"How do we know that?" Sheppard retorted, trying desperately not to raise his voice. "I mean really. And not just because Beckett and Teyla say so."

Weir had to take a few moments to think about this one and give it some serious thought but she couldn't come up with anything. It was her weapon and she had attacked McKay but hell, that didn't mean she was guilty was she? "I think," Weir said in a calm and even tone. "That you should at least get the facts together before you start throwing unjustified accusations around Major."

"Fine," Sheppard said passing her by, that he could deal with. He quickly headed for the door.

"John," Weir said just before he got there. Sheppard stopped but didn't look back at her. "I hope you know what your doing, what this could lead to."

He didn't need to say anything in acknowledgement, he knew what she was talking about and all he offered was a look to her. Sheppard's eyes said it all before he left her office.

--

Teyla had taken it upon herself to find Kiki, not only because of Beckett's request but because she thought that it would be useful to help get to know the young girl some more. With no news on McKay, it was the least she could do and Carson seemed to appreciate the sentiment. The Athosian soon found her in the quarters that had been prepared for her, the door opened. "Kiki?"

Kiki looked up from her bed and over to the direction of the door. "Teyla," she said with a grim expression. "I heard about Doctor McKay while I was in the messhall with Jinto. May I enquire about his health?"

"I am unsure as of this time," Teyla answered, trying to keep the regret from escaping in her tone although her body language clearly said it all. Thankfully for her this girl was blind and could not read that. She stepped in further so the doors closed behind her, giving them some sort of privacy. "I am sure Doctor Weir will inform us as soon as Doctor Beckett is able to determine his condition."

"Doctor Beckett will be very busy won't he." Kiki said, it wasn't a question.

"Yes," Teyla answered looking down at her before taking a seat next to her on the bed. Her own instincts told her to try and comfort Kiki in some fashion so she started stroking the girl's long hair softly.

"If anyone is able to help Doctor McKay," Kiki replied with some optimism. "It is him."

Teyla smiled at her with a thoughtful expression. "Of that, I am sure." Kiki turned her head, then her body so she would be facing her and Teyla was happy to see something that resembled a smile.


	23. Confrontation

Chapter Twenty Three

Sheppard and Sergeant Bates walked at a fast pace towards the area that had been designated as the armoury, the place had everything that you could think of and you could definitely tell the military were heavily involved with this mission as soon as you gained access. "So where did you put it?" Sheppard asked as the doors opened.

"Over here," Bates answered reaching over a crate of C4.

"Be careful with it," Sheppard muttered.

"I know how to handle a knife," Bates retorted then remembered who he was talking to. "Sir."

"I've no doubt, just wouldn't want you to end up cutting yourself and infecting yourself with something."

"Excuse me?" Bates asked, immediately retracting his hand to look at Sheppard who was slowly growing impatient.

"Just grab the damn knife!"

Bates quickly carried out the order, making sure to steer clear of the blade and offering it to Sheppard who held up a sheath for it. He took it off him and inserted it, making sure the whole blade was concealed before giving it to him. Now Sheppard deemed it safe and took the knife from him. "Let's get this down to the infirmary."

--

Beckett was sitting at his desk, going over the data once, then another three or four times just for good measure. The treatment he had set up seemed to be working wonders on McKay and he was even hopeful that he might well regain consciousness within a matter of hours. More importantly, he was stabilised. "Oh curse you," he muttered at the laptop as he tried to make sense of the information. "You bloody thing!" For some reason, trying to figure out Ancient technology that was thousands of years old looked simpler when you compared it to these infernal contraptions. Gritting his teeth, he used his index finger to hit the return button, which only brought up another window. "Now how the hell did I do that?" Beckett asked, running his finger over the touchpad to get the window he was working on back up. He let out a low growling sound, thankful that he was alone in the infirmary with the exception of the unconscious McKay of course. "Oh for pity's sake," Beckett said raising his voice slightly. "I'm a doctor not an I.T technician," he muttered while he desperately tried to carry on regardless. "Oh I give up!"

"Problem?"

Beckett looked up from the monitor, glad for the interruption until he saw both Sheppard and Bates. "Not at all Major, just trying to figure out why we had to bring this damned technology with us."

"As if figuring out Ancient technology wasn't bad enough," Sheppard commented quickly crossing the distance between them.

"My thoughts exactly," Beckett agreed quietly as his eyes went back to the screen, determined to get to the source of the problem. When Sheppard didn't speak, move or offer any explanation for his presence here, Beckett looked up at him and Bates. "Is there something you wanted?"

"Yeah," Sheppard said as he placed the knife down at the table. Beckett stared at the weapon a moment then his eyes ticked back up to him.

"What is it you want me to do?" Beckett asked quietly, somewhat unnerved by the sight of Kiki's weapon and more importantly, why Sheppard had brought it to him specifically.

"I want you to run some kind of test on it," Sheppard answered as calmly as he could muster. "Like for any toxins or contaminates."

"You're not serious?" Beckett asked, eyes widening ever so slightly.

"I am," Sheppard replied firmly. "I've got a pretty good feeling that this infection you spoke about was caused by this." His eyes ticked down to the weapon on the table between them. "Wouldn't it explain the nature of it?"

"Aye but there's other explanations aswell."

"Then please enlighten me!"

Beckett got off his chair and stood up. Not caring one bit that Sheppard was taller than him, even when Beckett was at his full height. "I'm working on it," he finally answered looking up at him. "I don't like your attitude Major."

"What do you mean?" Sheppard asked, as if he really needed to.

"You do realise that if I do conduct my tests and find something out of the ordinary on this knife," Beckett said taking a hold of it in his hand and holding it up for emphasis then slamming it back down on the table. "That it'll give you even more reason not to trust Kiki."

"What do you mean that I don't trust Kiki," Sheppard countered a little defensively. "I never said I didn't trust the kid."

"Oh pull the other bloody one," Beckett said, anger evident in his voice. "You haven't trusted her from the moment you laid eyes on her."

"Well she did attack Rodney."

"She thought he was a threat," Beckett answered, keeping his tone as the same level as Sheppard. For the timebeing at least. Bates wanted desperately to interfere because things were looking pretty heated already.

"Or so she says."

"So what exactly are you implying Major? That this knife is covered with some sort of toxin and she knew about it?" Beckett asked, his voice going up a touch.

"I wouldn't say it's out of the question."

"You know," the Scottish doctor replied, his accent even more pronounced when he was angry. "I really don't like the tone of your voice." He couldn't see how Sheppard could stand there and outwardly accuse Kiki for having some sort of involvement with McKay's illness. "I know for a fact that Kiki would not intentionally do this to anyone."

"You can't say that for sure," Sheppard retorted. "You don't even know the kid, you saw how vicious she was when she was attacked why not ensure your opponent stays down with a little extra persuasion."

"By persuasion you mean poison?" Beckett asked, anger still rising and coursing throughout his body. Sheppard offered a half shrug and said, "Yeah. I guess so."

Beckett had a feeling that Sheppard didn't need to guess, he had already made up his mind and come to the conclusion that Kiki was guilty of whatever crimes he was accusing her of. He hadn't taken into account that she was just a young frightened girl who had felt the need to defend herself against an unknown and unseen threat. "Do you really find it hard to trust that Kiki is telling the truth."

"The facts seem to speak for themselves," Sheppard replied with confidence. "She knows more than she letting on."

"Well I don't think so," Beckett said, disagreeing completely.

"Then you've obviously been taken in by her."

"You only have to look at her to believe her." Beckett was growing tired of this conversation but he felt this overwhelming need to stand up and defend Kiki. She was genuine. Sheppard was shaking his head as if to dismiss the whole thing. "Well then, you've obviously never been a parent."

"Neither have you," Sheppard said with a stern look.

The words had left his mouth before he had even thought about it, Beckett hadn't meant to say that outloud as Sheppard was right. He was not Kiki's father, not even close and to think Sheppard had replied with that sort of comeback. He snatched the knife back up. "Let's just see what the results have to say," Beckett said in an attempt to cover up his emotions.

"Let's," was all Sheppard said.


	24. Divided

Chapter Twenty Four

As he picked up the knife and started a detail analysis of it, Doctor Carson Beckett was still absolutely fuming at one Major John Sheppard. He'd never felt so angry, upset or humiliated in his entire life and there were many events that had come close. Glancing back over his shoulder, he could see both Sheppard and Bates in similar positions, arms folded and awaiting whatever he had to say. Having them around certainly did not help ease his tension.

Beckett still found it hard to believe how he had stood up to Sheppard, then practically confessed his feelings for the wee lass but his comeback about Beckett not being a father either. It hurt him more than he'd ever let on. Carson knew deep down he could never replace Kiki's father but he was her guardian now, Weir had appointed him and he was going to try his darn hardest to make sure she had a better future ahead of her. Damn, the consequences.

Sheppard walked over to McKay, looking down at him and the monitors that surrounded him. The readings made no sense to him as he wasn't medically trained but the man seemed to be in good running order. Just to think that one minute they'd been arguing and now this, he felt like he should apologise or something. Instead he smiled slightly, instantly fading as he turned back to Bates.

"I'm sorry you had to witness that, Sergeant."

"Sir?" Bates asked.

"The little confrontation between me and Doctor Beckett there," Sheppard said quietly, indicating over to where Beckett was working with a tiny nod of his head. "I'm sorry you had to witness it." Bates actually had the decency to give him a sorrowful look, he certainly hadn't known that the mild mannered doctor had been capable of spouting off like that. "He obviously likes the kid sir."

"Obviously," Sheppard muttered in agreement as his eyes wandered back to Beckett.

"But I stand by your opinion," Bates continued, which in all honestly, surprised Sheppard. "It does seem too coincidental."

"Yes it does," Sheppard answered looking back to him, happy to find someone else who thought along the same lines as him. Even if that man was Bates.

--

"You wished to see me?"

Weir looked up from her desk once more, nursing a cup of coffee and found herself staring at the now familiar face of Teyla Emmagan. "Yes thank you, please take a seat." Teyla moved into the room gracefully and sat down gently. "I hope I didn't pull you away from anything."

"Not at all Doctor Weir," Teyla answered with a gentle smile. "You are not disrupting my routine if that is what you fear."

"Good, I'm pleased."

Teyla watched Weir with extreme caution, she admitted that she did not now this woman well but surely well enough to know that she would not call her into the office to discuss matters that seemed trivial at best. Small talk was how Sheppard had once put it. "Is there something you require? Is this about Doctor McKay?"

Weir finally looked at her. "I take it you've heard about Rodney's condition."

"It would seem that it is all most people are talking about," Teyla answered softly. "Everyone is very concerned for his well-being." This Weir did not doubt.

"I know," Weir replied sitting back in her seat, enjoying the warmth of the mug at her fingertips and taking a sip of the coffee. There was only so much beating around the bush that Elizabeth could handle and she could see that Teyla was already curious as to the reasons why she had been called into her office. "Teyla, I want to ask your opinion on something and I don't want you to take this the wrong way."

The young Athosian tried her best to not to remain guarded, from what she could determine it would seem that whatever Weir wanted to say may effect her and her own people. "Go on," Teyla said carefully.

Searching the right words and trying to sound completely neutral, Weir sat forward and rested the mug on her desk before joining her hands together. "Teyla, I really do not wish to offend you…"

"Whatever it is you have to say Doctor Weir," Teyla answered with a firm edge to her tone. "Please just be honest and truthful. I promise not to judge you." Weir gave her a meek smile before taking a deep breath, this was really not going to be easy.

"Major Sheppard believes that McKay's condition was caused by some contaminant on the knife that he was attacked with," Weir finally said, giving Teyla time to react.

"Contaminant?" Teyla asked lowering her eyes a moment before returning her gaze to Weir. "By that I assume you mean some sort of poison or foreign agent?"

"Pretty much," Weir answered. Mentally chiding herself for sounding like some of her team then quickly corrected herself. "Yes, we do believe so."

"I see," Teyla said slowly, her tone remaining exactly the same throughout the whole conversation as changing it would give her away and this was not something that Teyla did lightly. Her emotions were pretty good at not betraying her and this was the best way to work. After allowing the information to sink in, Teyla narrowed her eyes and looked up at Weir. "And you…" Teyla's eyes searched Weir's. "Suspect that Kiki has something to do with this?" Her tone had a slight edge of disgust at the mere thought.

What was Weir to do? Be straightforward and honest, to tell Teyla that now Sheppard had made a convincing display even she was beginning to have her doubts about the young girl? It wasn't so hard for anyone from Earth, but Weir didn't want Teyla to take it the wrong way, to believe that perhaps they were seeing Kiki as a potential threat just because she came from another planet. Weir was anything but prejudiced and now she was struggling to even formulate a single sentence.

"Not exactly."

"Not exactly," Teyla spat back with some bitterness. "You suspect Kiki because she attacked Doctor McKay and now he has fallen ill."

"It does seem coincidental," Weir admitted, intending to say more only to be cut off.

"I would expect this kind of behaviour from some of your people Doctor Weir," Teyla said rising out of her seat, keeping her arms down by her side. Her gaze fixed intently on the woman. "But not from you."

Weir stood up herself in order to keep some kind of even ground with Teyla. "I'm not saying Kiki is guilty Teyla."

"Part of you must doubt her even to come up with this sort of conclusion," Teyla said quietly, obviously quite passionate about proving that Kiki was who she said she was. The humans from Earth did not understand the effects of a culling, had never witnessed any but Kiki had. She may have been blind but there were still things she could see and sense.

"We're not out to get her, Major Sheppard is gathering evidence in order to try and clear Kiki."

Rage flashed in Teyla's eyes, and Sheppard's own behaviour around Kiki was beginning to make sense. Perhaps Weir had not reached this conclusion alone but with some divine intervention and she thought that Sheppard was one of the people she could trust. Clearly, she was mistaken. Without another word, Teyla abruptly removed herself from Weir's office.

Leaving Weir with the aftermath of her convictions.


	25. Deny Everything

Chapter Twenty Five

"No," Beckett whispered softly as he looked into the microscope then over to the laptop and back again. "No it's not possible." He felt as though the information on the screen were betraying him, that everything reasonable and logical were against him. Beckett straightened up, his eyes closing ever so slightly as he bravely fought the flood of emotions and he was so sure. So confident and now, well now nothing seemed to make sense at all. "Major," he shouted loudly to grab Sheppard's attention.

Sheppard motioned for Bates to remain where he was before strolling over to Beckett. "So…?" Beckett licked his lips to wet them as they had grown incredibly dry, infact even his mouth felt like cotton wool as he turned to face the man. "Your assumptions were correct," he said gently and as professionally as his body would allow. "I noticed the knife has a serrated edge…"

"It does more damage that way," Sheppard commented putting his hands on his hips.

"Aye but that's not all," Beckett replied. He turned round and brought up the results, pointing at the screen. "Along the handle I found a release mechanism." Beckett gingerly reached for the knife and pressed a small indent in the decorative carving and tipped it upside down, a vial slipping out into the palm of his hand. Sheppard looked at it with an expression that clearly said 'Holy Crap'. Beckett gauged his reaction for a moment before continuing. "According to my data, it's comprised of many highly unstable chemicals and compounds. Most specifically those dangerous to human physiology."

"So some kind of chemical weapon?" Sheppard asked for clarification.

"Aye that would be my guess," Beckett said sadly as he handed the vial to Sheppard for a closer look. He held it between his thumb and his index fingers, then turned it over in his hands. The purple liquid inside moving side to side like the movement of a lava lamp. Sheppard handed it back to Beckett who sealed it away in a small silver case with biohazard stickers attached in every available space.

"I've never seen anything like it," Sheppard finally said after a few seconds.

"No I can't imagine you have. Some of the compounds I can't even begin to identify," Beckett said, still with a grim expression. He picked up the knife and ran a gloved finger down the flat edge of the blade. "It seems that the chemical is released whenever the serration comes into contact with something, in this case when it's inserted into the body. From what I can see, it finds the antibodies and alters them somehow so they effectively fight against the body."

"Resulting in some nasty things," Sheppard concluded with a nod of the head. He wanted to say good work but then again he figured this was hard for the medical doctor to take in. It more or less proved Sheppard's theory that Kiki had something to do with this. Now this provided him with more questions, how Kiki got it and why she'd been given such a weapon. "Can you find something to fight it?"

"I'm trying to come up with some alternatives for an antidote but the treatment I'm giving seems to be working so far."

"Thanks Doctor." He moved back over to Bates, intending to head to Weir's office.

"Major."

Quickly he stopped then reluctantly turned back to Beckett. "I'm sorry I can't guess how hard this must be for you."

"You still believe it was Kiki?" Beckett asked, there was that anger rearing it's ugly head again.

"I can't believe how someone could have a weapon like that and not know what's in there," Sheppard retorted. This was all beginning to feel like familiar ground with the good doctor and an another argument was the last thing he wanted. "If you'll excuse me doctor."

--

Teyla was angry at the mere thought that a young and vulnerable girl was the target of such malicious rumour. Sheppard passed her by, Bates following close behind. Normally, Teyla would have been nothing but polite to him.

"Teyla," Sheppard said simply as he and Bates carried on, intending to get to their desired destination. She glanced back over her shoulder before walking into the infirmary where she found a very disgruntled looking Beckett. Then and only then, did her angry expression falter and soften. "What has happened?"

"I found out some information, the knife does carry a powerful toxin." Beckett tried his best not to get choked up, at the thought that Kiki could have known about this and not told them about it. It tore him up inside and he didn't like this feeling, didn't like it one bit. "I'm finding it hard to believe but the facts speak for themselves." Now as he sat on the small stool, he looked positively exhausted and emotionally drained.

"I am sorry to hear that but I know Kiki would not do this, her people would not condone this sort of action."

"You don't need to try and convince me love," Beckett said looking up to her, trying his best to muster a smile.

"I can't believe how quick people are willing to judge that Kiki could be capable of something like this," Teyla answered sadly, slightly anger still remaining from her conversation with Doctor Weir in her office.

"It doesn't surprise me," Beckett replied as he stood up, removing his lab coat and making sure to hang it up carefully. "Your culture is different to our own." Beckett put his hand in his pocket and stared beyond Teyla as he considered his words and thought back to Earth. "On Earth, that sort of behaviour is very common. People judging others on their race, gender, sexuality. hell even their beliefs."

"I did not know of this, I understand Major Sheppard comes from a place called the United States. Does this name not suggest that everyone is joined together as one community."

"I wish it were that simple," Beckett answered with a sad smile, at least out here in the Pegasus Galaxy all they had to worry about were Wraiths but back on Earth. There were people back there who would probably be a right match for the life suckers, people who thought their ethics were right and tried to oppose their opinions on others with protests and marches. He remembered seeing many himself. "That's just the simple name of their country. There are others I'm from Scotland, which is located somewhere called the United Kingdom but there's nothing bloody united about it I can tell you."

Teyla was struggling with all this.

"There are many countries in poverty, there's famine and disease. They don't even have the luxury of running water. There was a war going on when we left Earth," Beckett carried on as he regressed. "It wouldn't surprise me if it goes on for sometime."

"I don't understand," Teyla said softly. "Your desire to return to your homeworld is so strong yet there are things such as this occurring." Beckett could clearly see that Teyla couldn't understand, hell something he didn't even understand it himself.

"There are many advantages that go along with the bad things," Beckett replied with a small sigh. He would've loved some advice about this current situation with Kiki from his old dear mum. "But there's a saying we have on Earth." Teyla inclined her head as he continued. "There's no place like home."


	26. Possibilities

Chapter Twenty Six

The information was laid out before her, Weir had the knife in one hand and the contained vial on the desk in front of her. Finally after looking it over, she looked up at Sheppard. "I can't believe this."

"It all speaks for itself," Sheppard replied without emotion. "Doctor Beckett himself confirmed it." He leaned forward in his chair, making his presence in the room more and more evident. "I think it's time we talked to Kiki."

"We still don't know she was involved John," Weir said, giving him a tired look.

"No," Sheppard admitted that much. "But she's the only one who can tell us about it, it's her weapon afterall."

"I'm well aware." Weir took another look at the knife, running a finger over the decorate handle, the smooth texture cooling at her touch. It was a formidable looking weapon and to think it was twice as deadly as it appeared was, quite frankly, disturbing. Even if Kiki did or didn't know about the vial, they still needed answers about the origins of the knife. She sat back in her seat. "You have a go."

--

"Are you sure you don't want Doctor Beckett or Teyla here?" Ford asked after Sheppard had tracked him down. He still couldn't get over all the things that they had found out about the knife, it gave a whole new meaning to just stabbing someone but infecting them too.

"No why would I?" Sheppard asked, keeping his gaze ahead of him as they walked to Kiki's quarters.

"Just figured that it might be helpful to have something there she trusts."

"She can trust us."

"When we don't trust her sir?" Ford asked stopping momentarily. Sheppard noticed the lack of footsteps and turned to Ford.

"I'm just being cautious. I mean you understand, it seems only us military types do."

Ford continued working, seeing this as a signal to go ahead and carry on. "I take it Teyla didn't take the news too well sir," he asked as they rounded another corner.

"No she didn't, gave me the mother of all glares as soon as she saw me and Bates heading out the infirmary."

"And Doctor Beckett."

Sheppard hesitated a moment before answering, glancing sideways to Ford. "Let's just say that he seems like the kind of man you should never piss off. Ever."

Another corner and they found themselves standing outside, Sheppard was beginning to reconsider Ford's suggestion of bringing in Teyla or Beckett. "We need to make it so she doesn't feel threatened, we don't want Kiki to think that we're…that we want to…"

"Interrogate her?" Ford offered with raised eyebrows.

"Exactly. We need to make it seem more… seem more…"

"Casual," Ford interrupted.

"Let me finish my damn sentences," Sheppard replied. "But yeah. We need to make it seem casual."

"That I can do sir."

"Great," Sheppard said, feeling a little better and allowing himself to relax marginally. This whole thing was going to be a complete bitch to orchestrate. "Let's get this over with."

--

The door opened, Kiki turned in the direction of the door but surprisingly didn't look panicked, for she had heard the conversation outside the door. For what she could not see, she made up for with excellent hearing and it confirmed her belief that some would not allow themselves to trust her.

"Major Sheppard, Lieutenant Ford."

Sheppard and Ford gave each other a surprised look. "Kiki." Another awkward look exchanged. "How did you know it was us?"

Kiki had been taught never to lie even though it seemed that all the words out of their mouths were only lies. "I heard you talking to one another in the corridor. What is it you wish to speak to me about? Have I do something wrong?" she asked quietly. Ford and Sheppard remained silent, both seemed to be considering what they were going to say. Kiki was growing ever so tired of this routine, honesty was all she wanted. "Please do not insult my intelligence by lying to me."

"Okay," Sheppard said moving in and taking a seat. "Doctor McKay is very ill, he's infected with a toxin that is making his body fight against him." Ford watched the girl carefully, awaiting some sort of reaction. For some look of recognition.

"That is terrible," Kiki whispered gently with a slight frown, her eyes in the direction of the floor. "Is there anything Doctor Beckett is able to do for him?"

"He's doing his best," Sheppard assured her while looking to Ford and back.

"How did he get infected?" Kiki asked lifting her head, bringing her knees up to her chest and wrapping her arms around her legs to keep them there. Kiki rested her chin on her knees and rocked back and fourth slightly.

Here came the hardest part and Sheppard knew better than to hesitate. "It was concealed in the knife Kiki." He tried to keep the accusation out of his voice. "Your knife, the one you attacked him with."

Immediately, the young girl stopped rocking and stayed perfectly still. Deathly still in fact, causing both Sheppard and Ford to lean in to see if she were even breathing. Kiki blinked once, then started blinking rapidly to fight tears that blinded her even more. "You are saying that I am the cause of this?" she asked gently.

"It was your weapon."

"I was the one carrying it, I am the one attacked him and injured him. It is my fault." Kiki sniffed. "I should receive punishment for what I did."

Both Teyla and Beckett had returned, when the doors opened and Beckett's smile faded at the sight of Ford, Sheppard and an obviously distraught Kiki. "What the hell is going on here?" Beckett demanded, both men turned to him about to offer an explanation.

"Do not be angry," Kiki said gently, tears rolling down her cheeks and onto her knees. "They have explained the situation. I will take any punishment you wish to give me."

"Punishment?" Beckett echoed looking specifically at Sheppard. Teyla standing beside him with a look that rivalled his own.

"It's not what you think," Sheppard said holding up a hand to them both.

This revelation seemed genuine, Ford glanced to Sheppard then back to Kiki. "It's not your fault," he said gently, not knowing what to do.

"Kiki, who gave you the weapon?" Sheppard asked, matching Ford's tone.

"No one, I acquired it on my own terms."

Beckett and Teyla seemed to calm down as he moved over and placed an arm round her, Kiki smiled at the warmth Beckett provided and rested her head against his chest. So much like her own father. She felt safe and loved. "Where did you get it?" Beckett asked softly, brushing a strand of hair from her face.

"The large structure," Kiki answered quietly. "The one where I encountered Doctor McKay and Lieutenant Ford." Beckett looked up from her to Sheppard, amazingly even he wasn't angry anymore. Sheppard stood up and looked to Teyla.

"The temple."


	27. Plan Of Action

Chapter Twenty Seven

There was a silence throughout the room, once again things kept moving into a new perspective. Sheppard hadn't even given any thought that Kiki had found the weapon while rummaging through her new surroundings. "You're positive that you got it from the temple?"

Kiki pulled away from Beckett slightly, slipped her legs down and off her mattress and stood up. "I am sure Major Sheppard. I was frightened and had no means to defend myself, when I entered the large structure I felt around and clasped my hand around something cool and metal. I slipped my finger over the end and it was distinctly sharp."

"You cut yourself with it?" Beckett asked concerned, taking a hold and his wrist, turning her hands over to look for any marks.

"She had the shield remember," Sheppard replied looking to Beckett then back to Kiki. "Would you be able to give us some idea where?"

--

"You want to take Kiki back to the planet?" Weir asked as though it was the craziest idea she had ever heard in her entire life. Sheppard shifted from one foot to the other and glanced to Teyla and Ford, before offering a slow nod.

"She can help lead us to where she found the weapon," Teyla answered firmly.

"And what good will that do?" Weir asked.

"Perhaps we can find some sort of antidote, whoever created it must've developed some sort of cure." Sheppard folded his arms. "It's the only logical explanation."

"This isn't an episode of Star Trek, Major!"

"Oh gee it isn't," Sheppard asked, then unfolded his arms and clicked his fingers. "Damn." Weir was clearly not amused; he saw this and folded his arms straight away. "It stands to reason, it's worth checking out."

"Kiki is innocent in all this Doctor Weir," Teyla continued as soon as Sheppard stopped talking. "Let her prove her innocence by helping us find a means to save Doctor McKay." Weir glanced down at the desk, unsure of what to make of this request but she was nothing but diplomatic as she looked up to them each in turn.

"I'll think about it."

--

Slowly, Kiki walked ahead of Beckett and sat down next to McKay as she had requested. He put a hand on her shoulder, giving it a reassuring squeeze to let her know that if she needed him, he was there. "Are you sure you want to be here? It's been a long…"

"I am certain," Kiki replied softly and turned to him, wrapping her arms around his waist and hugging him tightly. Beckett looked down at her and smiled, he could get used to this father business. Finally, she released her intense hold on him and turned back to McKay. A soft beeping and hum of various machines. He watched her a moment before he stepped back, intending to give her some sort of privacy.

"Kiki, it's fantastic what you did for Major Sheppard, telling him all the information you knew about the weapon."

"All I told him was the truth," Kiki answered turning to face him slightly with a smile. "My family believes…" she instantly caught herself. "Believed in complete honesty. There was no reason to lie."

"Just so you know I never…"

"Doubted me." Kiki turned round fully. "I know you didn't." Beckett couldn't prevent another smile for the young girl then put on his lab coat.

"If you do need anything, I'll be right here. Just yell okay?" Kiki nodded as she turned to McKay. "Good."

There was still a terrible feeling at the pit of Kiki's stomach, even though the weapon hadn't been her own she had still brought this infliction upon Doctor McKay. Her own father would have been embarrassed by this act and would have automatically disowned her but Doctor Beckett was completely different. He had a heart of courage and his soul profession was to treat the sick and the injured. To save lives and that gave Kiki tremendous pride to be associated with him and his people. Lifting up her hand out of the comfort of her lap, she searched and placed it on McKay's arm. "I truly am sorry for what has happened to you Doctor McKay," she whispered softly, then took a breath. "If there were anything I could do to reverse this terrible process I would surely try."

The monitor did something peculiar, Kiki's hearing picked up an increased beeping sound and she immediately withdrew her hand and pushed her chair back. Beckett heard the instruments and looked up, "Something wrong?"

Kiki stood back and held up her hands. "I did not touch anything, honest." Beckett could see that and leaned over the monitor to check out his patients' vital signs, which were, to his surprise improving slightly, and McKay seemed to be coming around.

Unaware of it, he held his breath until McKay opened one eye, followed by the other. He grimaced slightly and smacked his lips together as if coming out of a deep sleep then realised where he was as he stared up at Beckett.

"Rodney?"

"You're not Samantha Carter," McKay replied still unable to determine fact from fiction and looked round without moving his head. "Where am I?"

"The infirmary."

"What the devil am I doing here?" McKay asked as he attempted to sit up to which Beckett placed a hand on his shoulder.

"I'll explain everything in due time," Beckett answered with a soft smile.

--

"What's there to think about?" Sheppard was in the middle of asking they went to the damn planet and got whatever they could find. It was plain and simple, at least to him.

"Beckett to Doctor Weir."

Weir held up her finger to prevent Sheppard, Teyla or Ford from saying anything further on the matter then tapped her headset. "Yes Carson?"

"I've some good news, Rodney's awake."

She felt a smile tug at her lips glanced up to see the reaction of everyone else. Weir secretly wandered if her own expression looked as relieved as their own. "That's great."

"There's also some bad news," Beckett answered not so brightly. "It's still effecting his immune system severely and it's only a matter of time before he collapses again. I fear that another episode may send him into a coma." This was not acceptable and she filled him in on Sheppard's plan about going to find an antidote or some sorts.

"Aye, I think that may be a grand idea. We don't know how much time Rodney may have." Weir narrowed her eyes then looked to Sheppard.

"You have a go, Major."


	28. Preparation, Preparation, Preparation

Chapter Twenty Eight

Even before the words left Weir's mouth, Sheppard and his team were making their way down to the infirmary. Teyla struggled to keep up with his pace, having to take two steps for his one. "Major, you are pleased with this outcome?"

"I'm pleased," Sheppard answered honestly, not bothering to slow his pace down as they headed for the transporter. "I guess I just want to get this over with and gets things back to normal." He glanced to Ford on his right. "Right Ford?"

"Yes sir," Ford said with a smile.

"See Ford agrees with me," he replied.

"So I can see," Teyla said quietly as the three of them squeezed into the transporter.

--

"Okay," McKay said placing his bowl of green jello down into his lap and looking up to Beckett. "Okay, time out." He placed the tips of his fingers of one hand against the palm of the other. "Can you repeat that again, and this time can it make some sort of sense!"

"It does make sense," Beckett replied as he took a seat. "It's simple, the toxin is effectively modifying your antibodies."

"That I follow…" McKay said cautiously, pausing to take another bite of the jello, damn he was hungry.

"And it's causing them to work against your body which makes you more susceptible and vulnerable."

"See it makes much more sense when you're not overusing medical terms, still having trouble with how you managed to come to this conclusion with your APES theory," McKay muttered around a mouthful of green goo.

"It's ALPS," Beckett corrected but this was completely beside the point.

"Whatever," he said not really caring about it. McKay straightened up. "What I do care about is what you're going to do to fix this?" He looked at him with a smile. "I mean you have a cure or something right?" McKay's smile dimmed slightly as he saw the look on Beckett's face, it weren't quite so animated as his own. The smile dimmed some more until it was replaced with a daunted look. "Right?" he said quietly.

"I'm working on it," Beckett answered honestly.

"You're working on it!" McKay said raising his voice. "I could potentially die from this, very soon I may add and all I get from you is you're working on it!"

"Calm down Rodney," Beckett said understanding the man's anger. "I've told you before, I don't know enough about it to just come up with something overnight. I'm a doctor not a bloody miracle worker." McKay shifted slightly and handed his bowl of jello to Kiki who was sitting in on the conversation, she obediently placed it on the table next to her. He directed his attention back to Beckett. "But you've managed to treat it, I mean hello awake here."

"It's only temporary Rodney," he tried to explain in a soft tone. Beckett found himself to look McKay in the eye. "The treatment has worked to a degree but I can't prevent the breakdown of your immune system. I can build it back up to an extent but it won't last forever." Normally never a man for loss of words, McKay remained silent and looked down at his legs before muttering a defeated "Oh."

"I am sorry but know that I am going to keep trying every alternative I can think of," Beckett said sitting forward in his seat.

"Well," he replied bitterly bringing his eyes to meet Beckett's own. "I guess that's just going to have to do then." Beckett gave him a small smile then left McKay, taking Kiki with him.

--

It wasn't long after Beckett set to work on finding the promised alternatives that McKay had another three visitors, they came in the form of John Sheppard, Teyla Emmagan and Aiden Ford. Teyla was pleased at the sight of McKay sitting up in his bed, eating what appeared to be what they called jello. It didn't look too appetising but the man was consuming it as if he had never eaten before.

"Rodney," Sheppard said speaking first. "How are you feeling?"

"Oh you know, nothing like a little doom and gloom to start your day when you learn that there's practically nothing anyone can do to save you," McKay answered sarcastically. There was a brief moment of silence.

"Okay," Sheppard said slowly.

Teyla took the liberty of stepping forward and placing a hand on McKay's shoulder. "It is good to see you awake Doctor McKay."

"Why thank you Teyla," McKay answered. "It's nice to see that someone cares about my impending demise."

"Yeah we heard about that doc," Ford said quietly. "But we're gonna come up with a way to save you."

"Oh yes and how are you going to do that?" McKay asked with extreme scepticism. "Run around in your underwear and chant?"

"Tempting," Sheppard retorted as he grabbed a chair, turned it round the wrong way and sat down. Leaning his arms on the back and looking at him seriously. "We're going back to the planet, turns out that's where Kiki found the weapon."

"Carson already told me that."

"Whoever created the weapon and the toxin," Teyla said softly. "There is bound to be a cure."

"On the planet," McKay said, allowing himself a small smile to which Sheppard offered a slow nod. This was good news, at least it was better than the whole if this carries on you're going to die soon. "I want to go with you."

"You want to come with is?" Ford asked as if it were a bizarre suggestion.

McKay thought about it then nodded. "If I'm going to die, I may as well die doing something I'm good at…"

"Being a coward?" Sheppard replied. McKay took this moment to glare at him in silence and shooting him daggers then gave his dignified reply. "No managing to come up with an ingenious plan in the nick of time that saves all our lives."

"Well I'm convinced," Sheppard said sarcastically then looked over to Beckett who was listening into the conversation. "What do you think?"

"You're in no condition to go anywhere," Beckett said, giving McKay the same look he gave to patients who should follow their doctors' orders and not deter from them.

"Oh come on Carson, you said it yourself that I'm as good as dead. At least let me try," McKay said, but he drew the line at begging. Beckett looked to Sheppard. "If Doctor Weir says anything, I did argue against this."

"I'm sure it'll be all right," Sheppard said casually as he stood up. "Besides you're coming with us."

"Excuse me!" Beckett asked and in response all he got was a grin.


	29. Return

Chapter Twenty Nine

All six of them stood in the gateroom, ready and waiting for Grodin to start the dial up sequence. Sheppard looked round at his team, Teyla and Ford to his left. While McKay, Kiki and Beckett were to his right. He leaned in close to McKay, "You do know Rodney that it's not too late to back out of this."

"I know," McKay said after a few moments. "I'm ready to do this. You're seeing a new Rodney McKay, ready to go out fighting." He paused and looked up at him with something like a smile. "Or at least running away and hiding."

Sheppard gave the man a smile then looked past him to Beckett and Kiki. "All ready to go?"

"As ready as I'll ever be," Beckett answered; this was the second time in a matter of days that he had been off world. He looked down to his left at Kiki, standing in between himself and McKay. "Kiki?"

"Yes?" she asked turning to him.

"You sure you're okay to do this?" Beckett asked gently, he had a fair idea of how hard it may have been for her to go back to the place she had spent so many days wandering around. Terrified and hungry.

"I wish to help you and your people," Kiki replied with a smile. "If this is the only way to do so, then so be it."

Sheppard listened in to their conversation then tapped his headset, turning back up to the control room. "Ready when you are," he said quietly. Weir stood at the window and turned back to Peter Grodin and gave him a nod. "Dial the gate." He quietly set to work.

After a few moments, the wormhole was established and the gateroom was bathed in a bright blue glow. Sheppard thought he would never get tired of this sight. Kiki winced slightly as she saw the bright orb and blue before her; she involuntarily took a step back while taking a firm hold of Beckett's hand. He looked down at his hand before looking to her with concern. "It's okay if you don't want to do this Kiki."

Kiki looked as though she were seriously considering this until she said firmly. "I must do this." Beckett gave her hand a reassuring squeeze and exchanged a look with McKay, making sure to keep an eye on him too.

"You're good to go," Weir said from the control room. "Good luck." Sheppard turned back to the gate and looked to his left, and his right. "Let's move out."

--

As soon as they re-emerged on the other side of the gate, Teyla realised that night had already fallen. Sheppard immediately switched on the small light on his P90, motioning for Teyla to do the same and Ford when he was finally the last person through. The glow of the gate disappeared, making the surrounding land look a lot darker than before.

"Perhaps we should've come at another time," McKay suggested quietly, reaching for a torch and shining it out into the vast darkness.

"Not afraid of the dark are we Rodney?" Sheppard asked with a grin.

"I'm just saying that being here in the dark is worse than being here in the day," McKay answered.

"This place is uninhabited," Sheppard said to remind him, while taking a few steps forward while Teyla looked round. "Remember?"

"It was supposed to be the last time," McKay retorted.

"Kiki was an exception," Sheppard shot back then decided to cut this conversation short before it progressed into something further, this was not something he needed. He looked to Teyla. "You have a good sense of direction, do you remember where the temple is?" The Athosian was quiet a moment, then turned to one direction and pointed gently. "I believe it is this way."

"Second star to the right and straight on till morning," Sheppard commented as they started walking in that direction, Beckett held Kiki's tightly in order to help her over obstacles. It was one thing trying to navigate through rough ground in the day, but in the darkness she had no chance of seeing any colours or objects. The girl stumbled slightly, but Beckett was there to prevent her from falling. "It's okay, just take it easy love."

"When night fell the last time I was here, I did not travel at night." Kiki placed her other hand on Beckett's arm for more support.

"Can't blame you," Ford muttered as he covered the rear.

McKay slipped once more then stumped his toe on something else. He had to say that this was definitely not fun and he instantly regretted even asking them to go along but was he really going to sit around and wait for them to save his life? In that single statement, he already had his answer. Of course not, that was like sitting around and waiting for a bomb to go off. McKay cursed to himself as he hit something else.

"Are you all right Rodney?" Beckett called back.

"Yes, spending god knows how much is left of my life walking around dark and creepy forests in search of some sort of cure is good. It's normal," McKay spat back bitterly as his stomach rumbled. "Oh great, and now I'm hungry."

"You just ate," Sheppard said with amazement.

"That was breakfast back on Atlantis, it's more like supper here now."

"I have some chewing gum," Ford piped up, slipping a hand into his jacket and pulling out a packet. McKay stopped, shone his flashlight onto the offering and shined the light into Ford's hand. "Oh yes, of course. I suppose this is what will eventually wipe out world hunger?" Ford didn't get chance to answer, for McKay did it for him. "No I didn't think so." With that, McKay turned round and carried on.

Teyla trod carefully, pausing a moment and straightening up ever so slightly. Sheppard actually walked into her, unexpected for her sudden halt. "Teyla," he asked. "Something wrong?" The woman held up a hand to shush him.

"What's the hold up?" McKay asked as he stopped next to Sheppard who abruptly shushed him just as Teyla had. He looked at her with great concern, as Teyla looked up into the sky and listened in intently.

"Tey…" Sheppard went to ask again but his words were cut off by a hauntingly familiar sound.


	30. Missing

Chapter 30

The sound was just as Kiki remembered it, one that was familiar and one that froze everything in her body. Involuntarily she huddled closer to Carson Beckett in the hopes of seeking some comfort from the man that was if he had any comfort to offer her. "What the hell is going on?" Sheppard muttered from his position just ahead and looked to Teyla who had an unsettled look.

"We must seek shelter," she said firmly.

Sheppard wasn't about to argue with her and looked over to Ford, "The only place that comes anywhere near close to shelter is that temple. Do you remember where it is?" Teyla grabbed Sheppard's arm; "I will guide us Major." He paused a moment, the sounds growing nearer and nearer by the second and nodded, Teyla knew what she was doing and had a brilliant sense of direction. "Lead the way," he ordered before looking back to McKay, Beckett and Kiki. "Let's move out!"

McKay didn't need much prompting, got his weapon out and ran after Teyla and Ford. Sheppard looked to Beckett and Kiki. "Come on guys," he said with urgency. "Move it."

"Come on love," Beckett said quietly to Kiki as he put both arms around her. If he had to physically drag her, he would make sure that the young girl was out of harm's way. "We need to get out of here."

"There is no use in running," Kiki said, quiet at first and growing louder with each word. "The Wraith have returned for me. They will find me and take me too!" Beckett pulled her tighter to him, while also glancing to Sheppard with a look that clearly said 'Well help me out here lad.' Sheppard was more concerned with incoming ships or whatever the Hell they were. Definitely Wraith related.

"No Kiki," Beckett said, stroking her hair and trying to keep a hold of her. "I won't let anyone hurt you sweet heart." Sheppard couldn't wait any longer, he moved towards the two of them and took a firm hold of Kiki's arm, motioning for Beckett to do the same but he was reluctant. Kiki struggled against Sheppard, "Let me go!"

"It's for your own good," he shouted in return and could see that Beckett was unwilling to do what was required as he let go of Kiki's free arm. "Get running doctor," he said as he took Kiki's other arm and lifted her over his shoulder. Fortunately she was a lightweight and he could easily run with her. The Wraith dart passed overhead. "Now!"

--

Teyla and Ford ran ahead, the temple was in sight and she had never been so relieved to see a building so much in her entire life. She glanced to Ford, who kept looking back over his shoulder. "Is there something wrong?" she asked skidding to a halt, kicking up various leaves and twigs. Ford made a show of looking back the way they came. "Major Sheppard should be right behind us," he replied dread filling his voice.

Teyla was not as concerned, she knew that Sheppard could handle himself and whatever was thrown his way. Instead of comforting him, she took a hold of Ford's arm. "We must get to the safety of the temple, I am sure he will not be far behind." Ford hesitated a moment which prompted Teyla to give him another firm tug and he looked back at her with a nod, running towards the temple's entrance.

--

Beckett was sure that running this fast was not healthy for the human body, he tried to stay close to Sheppard but the man was a lot fitter than himself and he was crying additional weight in the form of Kiki. Kiki complained and thumped her hands against Sheppard's lower back; she did not want to endanger her friends any further. She finally gave up and all she could see was black, and a faint light glow in the sky immediately to their right.

The top of the temple came into sight once more; Sheppard glanced back at Beckett to see if the man had managed to keep up with him. "Just another hundred yards or so," he yelled back and groaned slightly at the pain in his lower back. Kiki could certainly cause injury when she wasn't to and he was sure that he was gonna bruise.

"A hundred?" Beckett said slightly unconvinced, the distance before them seemed to look far more than that but he put that down to exhaustion of sorts and they were running through near darkness.

--

Ford squinted into the darkness but remained within the temple entrance; he looked into the sky to see a faint outline of a Wraith dart fly by. This was unbelievable, they'd only just arrived and already the place was filling fast with Wraith ships. In other words, the situation looked extremely bleak. "Anything?" Teyla asked anxiously, looking over his shoulder causing him to look back into the forest.

"Not yet."

There was a rustling sound; they both tore their gazes from one side to the other to see Sheppard emerge from the trees with Kiki over his shoulder. Teyla ran out in order to help him and Beckett who emerged just shortly after. "I am pleased to see you are safe," she said quickly.

"Save it till we're inside," Sheppard said trying to get his breath back and moving past Ford into the entrance, placing Kiki down gently and promised himself that if he were a parent he would surely have disciplined her for her behaviour but as he looked at her face. All he could see was the fear. Beckett sat down next to her and offered his arms, she quickly let him hug her tightly and could feel his heart beating at an incredibly fast pace.

"Okay, someone wanna tell me what the Hell the Wraith are doing here?" Sheppard asked still trying to regulate his breathing and pointing back to the entrance.

"It does seem strange that they wish to visit a planet that is unpopulated," Teyla answered calmly, more calmly than she was feeling.

"Why do I have the feeling that they already knew we were here," Sheppard said with an accusing look, which soon turned into a frown as he looked round and counted in his head. Lieutenant Ford was there, Teyla, Beckett and Kiki were all accounted for and someone was missing.

"Where's McKay?" he asked quietly.


	31. Retreival

Chapter 31

It was blank expressions all round as Sheppard looked from one person to the other, in their haste they must have completely forgotten about McKay. God knows he definitely had, not that he was about to blatantly admit it. Ford tightened his grip on the weapon he was holding. "I thought he was with you sir," he said quickly.

Sheppard looked at him as if he were going to strangle him. "I thought he was with you and Teyla."

"This is no time to stand around arguing," Teyla said speaking up; her voice had that firm edge to it, which Sheppard recognised immediately. It was her tone that indicated that she wasn't about to be messed with. "We must go back in search of Doctor McKay."

"Teyla's right," Sheppard said with a small nod then glanced to Ford. "Lieutenant, you're with me." He then looked to Teyla and Beckett in turn. "You stay put." Beckett gave him a small nod; he weren't about to argue with the man. As if there was nothing else to discuss, Sheppard left Ford go ahead of him and turned on his heel when he felt Teyla's hand clasp his shoulder.

"I must assist you."

"Teyla this is not up for discussion," Sheppard answered, trying to keep his tone soft yet incredibly firm. "I need you to stay here incase McKay somehow finds his way."

"I will not let you venture out on your own when the Wraith are so close," she replied looking up at him, chin tilted high and full of authority. There wasn't time for this and Sheppard had to make her see that.

"I told you once before," he said raising his voice. "Stay put." Without another word, he followed Ford out of the entrance and to go in search of McKay.

Teyla took a deep breath in then released it after a few moments, how dare he tell her to stay put. She let go of her P90 and let it dangle down the front of her chest, staring out after Sheppard and Ford. A mixture of anxiety and fear coursed through her veins and she simply wished that she could be out there helping them instead of hiding like a coward. The Athosian was also angry with Sheppard. Did he not think she was capable of defending herself and holding her own ground?

--

"Hey major," Ford said as he walked ahead of Sheppard, shining his flashlight onto the ground to see clear a path. "Did you bring that cool life signs detector thingy?"

"I'm sure we didn't name it," Sheppard replied while he concentrated on his footing and avoided getting hit in the face with the branches that Ford passed by.

"Okay sir." A moment's pause. "Did you bring it?"

"Yes." Sheppard stopped walking held onto his P90 with his right hand while he searched his various pockets with the other hand. "Yes I did." He tried to the top two first, then the bottom two of his jacket and realised that sometimes having so many pockets weren't helpful. Sheppard tried in his trousers and pulled out the small rectangular box, which activated and lit up.

Ford turned round and shone the light on Sheppard's face as he examined the readings. "Got a life sign," he said quickly, taking up his weapon and moving forward. "25 metres in this direction."

"Could it be Wraith?" Ford asked while obediently following Sheppard, walking backwards to cover the rear and looking into the darkness.

"Doubtful," he replied not looking up from the screen, only sparing a glance to make sure his path was clear by in the surrounding darkness it didn't really make any difference to him. Another Wraith ship passed within close proximately, this time close enough so they could actually make out the outline of the ship. "We'd better get moving. Pretty soon they'll be closing in on our position and I don't intend to be Wraith chow."

Ford stared at the spot where the ship has passed by, of all the sounds he had heard in his life that had to be one of the most terrifying. "No sir," he said in agreement, managing to tear his eyes away from the sky in order to follow Sheppard.

"15 metres," Sheppard whispered, treading carefully by now. He stopped a moment to get his bearings, then looked back. Fortunately they could still see the top of the temple from here, if they did need to get out of here damn fast then they would be able to. "Stationary," Sheppard commented as he looked at the screen. Had McKay fallen when they were running? Only one way to find out. "10," he said quietly then they were almost on top of the dot on the screen as it decreased to five, Sheppard glanced to Ford. "Need some light on the situation Lieutenant."

Ford came to his side and shone it around, keeping the beam low to the ground when they spotted a hand. "Sir…"

Sheppard already seen it, he pocketed the device and rushed over to McKay who was lying face down on the forest floor. "McKay," he said quickly, turning him over onto this back and shaking him lightly. His assumptions were right, he had fallen. "Rodney." Another Wraith ship passed by, it's haunting sound filled the air which made Ford want to cover his ears, his gaze shooting immediately to the night sky. He looked to Sheppard who was trying valiantly to get McKay to wake up. "There's no head injury," he muttered checking him over and he couldn't have been stunned or they would have seen the Wraith. "So why isn't he coming to?"

"Didn't Doctor Beckett warn that he could just collapse at any time?" Ford asked glancing back to the path then to Sheppard.

"He did," Sheppard confirmed placing a hand on McKay's chest. The situation was going from bad to worse. "We have to take him with us, we can't leave him out here." Ford immediately walked over to him and got to his knees, helping Sheppard to pick McKay up and support him. He shifted slightly under the adjustment and took deep breaths.

"Major?" he asked opening his eyes.

"Rodney, you had us a moment there."

"What happened?" McKay asked, taking in his surroundings.

"Talk later," Sheppard replied hooking an arm under his shoulder while Ford did the same on his other side. "Run now!"


	32. Best Laid Plans

Chapter 32

Teyla stood on guard, her body tense as if waiting and preparing for a sudden attack and she heard the familiar wail of the Wraith ships. Fortunately she was able to control her fear but it still didn't stop her from wincing ever so slightly. Beckett stroked Kiki's hair, then looked down to see she had her eyes closed but she definitely weren't sleeping and he decided to let go of her. She turned over and nestled against the wall, pulling the coat that had been provided for her round her shoulders. He put a hand on her shoulder. "I'm not going too far," he whispered then stood up, his muscles aching from the run and crossed over to Teyla.

"How is she?" Teyla asked looking round to him, then glancing over to Kiki.

"Still shaking like a leaf," Beckett replied quietly as he peered into the overpowering darkness. "Still no sign?"

"No," Teyla answered as her gaze became extremely fixated once more and her grip tightened on the weapon she had been issued. "I should not have let them go alone."

"They'll be okay Teyla," Beckett said with a reassuringly smile. "I'm sure they've got out of situations far worse than this." Teyla turned round with a look, which made her seem like she was going to argue but the Scottish doctor cut her off. "I know you're worried, the Wraith seem to be getting closer but you've got to have faith Teyla."

Her eyes searched his face a moment then turned to the forest with sad eyes. Teyla had been questioning her own faith as Beckett put it, for quite some time now. Wondering why it seemed that some planets were allowed to remain unaffected by the Wraith such as Earth while worlds should as hers saw so much culling.

--

"Oh God," McKay whined loudly as Sheppard and Ford dragged him along to the temple. "I feel like I'm dying." His legs felt heavy, his heart felt like it were trying to tear it's way out his chest and he had the mother of all headaches. McKay also didn't remember it being quite this dark before, nor did he recall that the Wraith ships sounded so close. "Does anyone not care that I feel like I'm dying?"

"I could shoot you," Sheppard replied with a huff, trying to run along with two other people more or less attached to you proved more difficult than he had first thought. "Make my job a lot easier." McKay managed to shoot him a look and kept quiet.

"Or we could leave you behind," Ford said from the other side, giving McKay a brilliant smile to which both Sheppard and McKay stopped and stared at him. The smile slowly faded. "What?"

"You don't even joke about something like that," McKay answered as Sheppard led them through the forest. "I'll have you know that I am a valuable asset to Atlantis and you would all be lost without me."

"We are lost now thanks to you," Sheppard retorted looking for the temple entrance.

Teyla tensed up and listened in, trying to drown out the awful sound of the ships and heard a twig snap in two as it fell under someone's bodyweight. "Major," she whispered into the darkness, edging out into the open with her weapon trained carefully on her intended target. That was if it were not her companions. Beckett stayed close to the wall as he watched Teyla carefully stepped out of the safety of the entrance and head over to the edge of the forest. There was no telling if it were Sheppard and Ford or the Wraith. He only hoped for their sakes it weren't the Wraith.

There was more movement, Teyla stood back and took on a tenser stance.

Sheppard stepped out first to find himself facing the barrel of a gun. "Hey Teyla, it's me!" Relief washed over her like a wave and she managed a smile for the man, lowering her weapon straight away and looking to McKay who looked terrible. "Doctor McKay, we were worried."

McKay held up a hand in an 'I'm good' fashion as Sheppard let him go, allowing Ford to take him into the temple in order to get checked over by Beckett. Sheppard remembered the doctor saying something about that he could collapse at anytime, perhaps he blacked out when he was running? He couldn't afford to have those kind of thoughts now, what mattered was finding away to get back to the gate without alerting the Wraith of their presence.

"The Wraith are drawing closer," Teyla said after watching McKay and Ford safely inside.

"You noticed that too huh?" Sheppard asked seriously, looking up into the sky and in the direction of the stargate. Someone had to go and inform Atlantis of what the Hell was going on, he didn't want them dialling into to establish radio contact and inadvertently leading the Wraith to the city. "I'm going to the gate, call Atlantis and inform of them of our situation."

"Major, it is too dangerous."

"If we don't, Doctor Weir will have Grodin dial the gate in order to find out why we haven't reported in." Sheppard paused to glance at his watch then up to Teyla. "All it takes if a Wraith ship to spot this and take advantage. I should have time to send a message and then close the gate back down."

"What if that alerts them to your position?" Teyla asked, only to be given a look, which clearly said that he knew the risks but he didn't voice them. Sheppard searched his pockets for an extra clip and loaded it into his weapon, sighting down it then looking up to Teyla.

"I'll cross that bridge when I come to it," he finally said. "Look if I do alert them, I'll lead them away from your position. That way you'll have time to get to the gate and dial out." Teyla knew not to argue with John Sheppard, he had obviously given this plan some thought and even though she didn't like it. She knew that he was only thinking of their safety above his own. Sheppard gave her a smile, grabbed up his gun in both hands and started running in the general direction of the gate.


	33. Basically Screwed

Chapter 33

"Oh yeah," McKay said as Ford propped up against the wall, then Rodney let himself slip down to the floor. It was hard and cold but did that really matter? It was a floor on which he could sit himself down upon.

"Just take it easy," Ford said softly, while walking over to Beckett and motioning him away from Kiki. "Better come take a look doc, he isn't looking so good." Beckett shifted to one side in order to look around Ford and spy on Rodney. He did look a wee bit pale and tired. He straightened back up and nodded to Ford. "I'll take a look son," he replied gently, softly moving him aside and kneeling down next to McKay.

"Nice of you to join us Rodney," Beckett said, getting out his small first aid kit complete with everything a travelling doctor required.

"Yes we must stop meeting like this Carson," McKay managed to mutter. Beckett smiled slightly and took out the stethoscope and warmed it up, before ordering McKay to undo his jacket in order to slip it under his shirt. "Do you remember what happened?"

"I was running behind Ford and Teyla," he said in between breaths, then looked at the wall in front of him as if trying to remember precisely what happened. "Sheppard was behind me, then he turned back and I…" McKay looked confused now and he swallowed nervously. "I don't remember if I fell or if I…if I…"

"Is there a possibility you could have blacked out?" Beckett asked seriously.

"I suppose there is, I am dying you know."

--

Ford undid the collar of his jacket and sat down next to Kiki. "Hey Kiki, you okay now?" She sat up and faced him, tucking her knees under her folded arms and nodded. Her attention was more focused on Beckett's conversation. "Don't worry," Ford continued. "We're going to be just fine. I promise."

"Don't make promises you can't keep, Lieutenant Ford." It was at this point that Teyla walked in and stood next to the entrance, Ford looked up to her in question, waiting for Sheppard to simply walk in after her and when he didn't, Ford grew concerned and stood up walking over to her.

"Where's the Major?" he asked quickly.

Teyla regarded him with a steady look. "He is making his way to the stargate in order to alert Atlantis of what is happening."

"And you let him go alone," Ford snapped back, shoving past her.

"It is his decision Lieutenant," Teyla answered and stopped him by taking a hold of him by the elbow. "He says that if he does alert the Wraith that we are to make our way back to the stargate and back to Atlantis."

"And leave him behind," Ford asked as if it were the most insane idea he had ever heard. He shook his head slowly. "No way!"

"They are his orders," Teyla said raising her voice to match his own.

"We can't just leave him."

"We cannot stay longer than is possible either," she replied. Ford looked out the entrance then back to Teyla, he hated the idea of Major Sheppard out there and having to face the Wraith on his own but then again he knew what he was doing. He gave her another glare and sat back down, weapon in hand.

--

"Relax Rodney," Beckett said gently as he continued his examination as best he could.

"I am!"

"There's no need to shout," he said softly, using his fingers to take McKay's pulse. He would have preferred doing this in the comfort of his own infirmary. It was warmer, brighter and a hell of a lot more easier than trying to treat him here. McKay closed his eyes, they felt incredibly heavy and his breathing evened out some. Beckett was grateful that McKay had decided to stop protesting. "Right Rodney I need you to…" his words trailed off as he looked up. "No I need you stay awake."

McKay was starting to get agitated once more and that caused his breathing to become erratic. "Well I just wanted to say to all of you," he managed, trying not to close his eyes but it was becoming a very touch struggle. "How pleased I am at the effort you made in trying to save me and therefore not succeeding." Beckett had to smile; McKay being sarcastic to the end was an endearing sight to say the least.

"No speaking in the past tense," he scolded.

"Why not? I'm basically screwed."

"That's not true," Beckett answered firmly, determined to save him. McKay regarded the doctor with a look; it was one of his that pleaded him not to treat him like an imbecile. He knew what was going to happen eventually, they all knew.

"Please don't patronise me Carson," McKay said quietly. Beckett looked at him and gave a small nod while reaching into his field kit, checking labels of medication. McKay watched him for a moment before his lids grew heavy that it became difficult to keep them open, his head bowed and his chin touched his chest. Beckett found what he was looking for and prepared a hypodermic needle, but as he turned to McKay his face sunk. He tentatively reached forward and checked McKay's pulse, it was there but growing extremely weak.

Teyla and Ford looked over to him, saw the state of McKay and Teyla knelt down. "Doctor?" she asked quietly looking from McKay to Beckett. He gave a small shake of his head then looked up to Ford. "We can get him back to Atlantis," Ford said quickly.

"It's no good son," Beckett said looking to McKay then back up to the eager young man. "I've done all I can."

"There must be some way we can save him," Teyla said firmly and passionately. "Something you can do to stabilise his condition?" Her eyes searched his frantically.

"How many times can I stress this?" Beckett asked with a defeated tone. "I've tried everything medically possible."

Kiki listened into the conversation, keeping her chin tucked to her knees and guessed that Doctor McKay's condition must have worsened. She had never heard such defeat in a man's voice since that of her father's. Kiki was adamant that this would not be the case for Beckett. Quietly, she stood up and stood back against the wall, making sure that she hadn't been heard then quietly crept away, further into the temple.


	34. Lack Of Communication

Chapter 34

There were times when John Sheppard loved his job and loved the fact that he was out here in the Pegasus Galaxy, it was a refreshing change and he met great people. Another Wraith ship passed overhead, it sounded so low that he instinctively ducked and kept low to the ground only looking up when he heard it getting fainter. He stood up and carried on down the path. Then there were times that he hated his job and hated the Pegasus Galaxy. Mainly because of the Wraith, the blue guys who would sooner suck the life out of you than look at you. The stargate was in sight, but he knew as soon as he dialled into Atlantis the sight alone would attract them so he had to work fast.

The gate seemed much more visible under the pale glow of the moonlight; the land surrounding it was open and made it seem much bigger and lighter, which gave Sheppard an advantage. He slipped out his binoculars and knelt down, scanning for a good area by the gate which would help conceal him if the Wraith arrived at his position before he could even run back into the forest after closing down the gate. He spotted a few rocks; Sheppard lowered them and squinted to look at them with his own sight. It was a rough estimation but they should help him, or at least shield him some unless the ships were equipped with those beams because then he was screwed. One more look through the binoculars, then he put them into his pocket and looked at his watch. He'd been trying to time the Wraith ships while he was running, to see if they had a specific pattern but it seemed like they were randomly searching which meant there was a good chance they still hadn't found them. Then again, what did he know about Wraith logic?

Sheppard scanned the sky once more then got to his feet, heading for the gate at a dead run and skidding to a halt at the DHD. He worked quietly, punching in the memorised symbols and getting ready to send his IDC. The gate lit up as the final chevron locked into place and he knew he'd have to work quickly. "Atlantis, this is Major Sheppard. We have a slight problem here but we're working to resolve it." He paused, his blood running cold as he heard the whine of the ship closing in.

"John what…" Elizabeth Weir's voice came over the radio but he pressed the button twice to deactivate it and shut down the gate, his legs took over his brain and he lunged himself behind the chosen rocks as the ship passed overhead at a low altitude. It felt so low, that it could have blown him off his feet. He peeked over the top to see the ship had carried on its course. Now all he had to do was get back to Teyla and the others. There was a low rumble, which caused him to look back at the gate. "What the…?" he muttered softly to himself.

--

Peter Grodin stared at Weir completely bewildered. "What was all that about?" he asked. She had her arms folded, her mind at work and formulating a plan. "Sheppard said something about the Wraith, I have to assume that they're under attack."

"That makes no sense, if they were why wouldn't they simply come back through the gate?" Grodin asked.

"He didn't have enough time," Weir replied looking back to their own gate, she had been worried before but this message only increased it further. Her gaze became distant for a moment then she turned to Grodin. "Have Sergeant Bates get a security team together, we're sending them backup."

"He would've requeste…"

"This is not open for discussion Peter, I can't leave my people out there facing God knows what." Weir unfolded her arms and rested her hands on the table, leaning in and giving him a stern look. 'Contact Bates." He swallowed and did as ordered, within moments Bates and four of his best men were assembled in the gateroom, awaiting further instructions. She stood at the window and glanced to Grodin. "Dial the gate."

He set up the sequence but when it came to initialising it didn't do anything. It was more show than tell. The gate lit up then failed. Weir turned back to him. 'What's wrong?" she asked patiently.

"The gate cannot lock onto its location." Grodin tapped the DHD then at the screen of his computer, seeing if that could provide any help.

"What do you mean it can't lock on?" Weir asked.

"The only thing I can think of is that the gate on the other side is busy, a lot like a phone line. You can't dial in to someone else's number if it's already in use." Grodin stared back at the screen in disbelief.

"What do you mean? That the gate is active?"

"That's precisely what I mean, I can't open a wormhole if it's already in use."

Weir closed her eyes briefly as she turned back round to Bates and his men. "Tell them to stand down."

--

The gate became active again; Sheppard half expected it to be Atlantis but he half expected something else entirely. He peeked his head over the rock, looking at the shimmering blue which hurt his eyes for some reason probably because he had adjusted so well to the darkness surrounding him. He waited and waited but nothing came. Then he remembered the sound of the DHD. The Wraith? Were they somehow activating it from this side in order to prevent him from further contact with his people? "Crap," Sheppard muttered getting to his feet once more.

--

Teyla stood up and folded her arms; their situation was growing more and more desperate. Major Sheppard was out in the forest alone and now Doctor McKay's life was in further danger. She wasn't ready to accept defeat and glanced over to Ford who seemed to be thinking the same thing. Offering him a smile, she walked over to the wall and sat back down. Allowing herself a moment's rest and taking in a long deep breath. Beckett moved over to her, then looked round for Kiki. "Teyla, have you seen Kiki?"

"No," she replied looking at Beckett's face, the concern there mirrored her own. Ford listened in.

"She didn't get past me."

"Then she must have gone into the heart of the temple," Teyla said standing up, taking her weapon in her right hand. Beckett stood up, intending to follow her.

"Lead the way," he said quietly.

"You will be all right here?" Teyla asked of Lieutenant Ford. He gave her a nod and muttered a small. "I'm good." She gave him a smile then looked to Beckett; she could not understand why Kiki would run away. Especially since the Wraith were so close.

"Why did Kiki take off?" Beckett asked, he was aiming the question mostly as himself. Teyla knew that phrase thanks to Sheppard and didn't need to ask him to explain further, she looked ahead of her as they walked.

"I am uncertain," she answered.

"She was there just before I tended to Rodney then…" Beckett's words trailed off and he stopped, his face becoming less animated. Teyla looked round with a puzzled look. "Then he passed out, I think she's gone to search for the cure."

"But she does not know that it is here? Not for certain. We are not even sure."

"Aye," Carson answered quietly. "But she heard us talking about the possibility. We need to find her before she locates the room that she found the knife in." His voice became more urgent. "She hasn't got the personal shield to protect her this time."

Teyla didn't need any more prompting; she gave him a nod then carried on walking.


	35. Light At The End Of The Tunnel

Chapter 35

Navigating the temple was a simple task for Kiki as she walked along the corridors, carefully retracing her own steps that had led her to the chamber. If her memory was correct and she had no reason to doubt it, the room in which she had found the knife was dead ahead. She looked up and blinked, it had a faint yellowish glow and the outline of a doorway. Success. Carefully, she approached the doorway with the same caution she had before and placed a hand on the doorframe. There was something here that could help Doctor McKay, she was certain of it.

--

Sheppard ran along the path to get back to the temple, with the gate busy they had no way to get back to Atlantis. They were completely on their own and outgunned by many ships. A Wraith raider squealed as it went overhead and two shots follow shortly, hitting the ground before Sheppard. He skidded to a halt, then looked up to see two more closing in on his position. "Crap," he muttered as he dodged their shots, feeling the heat from the blasts as he ran. "What I wouldn't give for a good puddle jumper right about now," he cursed heading back into the trees to find more cover, once there he leaned into the tree and hit his radio. "Teyla, this is Sheppard." He listened in to get interference. "Ford?" He let the button go and listened in, the channel was filled with more static. "Anybody?" he asked pressing the button again, then quickly letting it go. Sheppard took a deep breath and listened in, the ships were still within the immediate area and now they knew there was definitely something here.

--

Turning the corner, Teyla remained on guard and handled the Earth weapon like a professional. Beckett on the other hand, fiddled with his own P90, he didn't see the use of using such weapons himself but since their encounters with the Wraith, it was best to have something rather than nothing. "Anything?"

Teyla made a show of looking down one corridor, then to her right down another at the T-junction and shook her head. "This temple is like a maze of passage ways," she commented quietly while casting her gaze back down the other one. "Under normal circumstances I would not suggest splitting up," she began looking to Carson. "But I'm afraid we have no choice, time is running out and the Wraith approach ever closer to locating us."

"You don't need to tell me twice," Beckett answered gripping his weapon tightly then coming level with Teyla to look down the narrow passageway. "I take left, you take right?"

"Agreed," Teyla said without looking back at him, already heading down the right hand corridor. Beckett watched her round the corner, took up his weapon and started walking slowly down his chosen path.

--

In the distance there was what sound like a firefight. Ford turned from McKay to look out into the forest, he could clearly see parts lighting up and three Wraith ships. They seemed to be firing upon something, or someone. Sheppard was out there having to defend himself and from what they had seen, guns against ships never worked out and although his instinct was to protect his Commanding Officer, he also had McKay to protect. He was torn inside but he had his orders, he was to stay with the others and he was going to follow that. Aiden winced slightly as it drew away and quietened down again. "Hang on in there sir," he whispered to himself as he looked into the night sky.

--

So far, Teyla's search had been very unsuccessful. Beckett, on the other hand believed he was onto something as a small doorway came into sight and he came across some material. It had been torn as it's owner passed by, it was a light green, not unlike the jacket Kiki had been wearing. This was starting to look very promising indeed. "Kiki," he shouted while easing himself through the narrow space. "Kiki, it's Carson." Beckett stopped and lowered his weapon where he came to another T-junction. "Look love, I'm not angry you run away or slipped away or whatever your reason. I just want you to be safe." He let out a small breath, considering his options. "Kiki, if you can hear me make some sort of sound." Beckett listened in but couldn't hear anything. It was a possibility that she was elsewhere and out of range. He took another left and carried on in that direction.

--

Now, she had mustered enough courage to step inside the room but this time it was different. As soon as she placed foot into the room, there was a bright flash of light, which blinded her even more, her vision swimming with only dazzling white. To her own surprise, Kiki was not frightened but this experience, it only made her step into the room so her whole body was completely bathed in the light. Voices whispered inside her head, it was a language that she did not understand and she held her head, trying to make sense of it all.

--

His heart was thudding in his chest, threatening to break out of his ribcage as he ran. Sheppard stopped long enough to pinpoint exactly where the ships were coming from, in order to estimate and anticipate their next actions. There was a high pitched whine as one of the ships turned and came back on itself and resisted the temptation to take up his P90 and fill the son of a bitch with all the rounds he had. Then again, it would do not good. Three ships verses one Human poorly equipped. That and it would only draw more attention to him, which was something he really didn't need right now.

--

As soon as he turned the corner, Carson Beckett saw the bright light and didn't prevent himself from shielding his eyes with one arm. After a moment, the light subsided and he finally lowered his arm, spots still flashing before his eyes as he attempted to adjust to the dimmer light of the temple's lanterns. "Kiki," Beckett said quietly as he approached the room slowly, standing just inside the doorway and looking round. He found her on her knees, staring at her hands as if she had never seen them before. Of course, the sudden light would have also helped cause her disorientation as well as his own for she could still see something things. "Kiki," he said with a relieved look.

"Papa?" she asked not looking from her hands.

Beckett didn't correct her as he swapped the weapon to his left hand and knelt down next to her, immediately engulfing her into a tight embrace. "Ye God's lass, you had me worried." He drew back and checked her over for injuries. "Are you all right?"

Kiki finally looked up at him and nodded, yet this time there was something different for she actually stared into his eyes with such precision. He noticed that her iris were a brilliant shade of pale blue, not unlike his own and there was something about her focus, her accuracy and she raised her hands to touch his face. "You do not look like I had imagined," she said softly as she examined his face, every line and crease and the stubble fascinated her. Although, in some ways he was. He had such gentle eyes, she wondered if her own papa was the same.

"Kiki?" Beckett finally asked, his mouth suddenly dry from the following question that had yet to be asked but he had to. "You can see?"

"Yes," she said with a smile and her eyes connected with his once more. "I can."


	36. The Clock Is Ticking

Chapter 36

Beckett couldn't believe it and words couldn't describe how he was feeling right now. He smiled at her. "How?" he asked as he got to his feet, helping Kiki to her own and she looked round her new surroundings. Well, not exactly new but they looked different when you could actually see the detail. "I must confess I do not know," Kiki finally answered turning back to him. "It happened when I came in here." She gestured around the room. "There was a bright light and someone was speaking to me yet I did not understand the language, not at first."

"What did this person say to you?" Beckett asked.

"They told me not to be afraid," she answered bravely. "I didn't fear and then before I knew it, I opened my eyes and found myself staring at my hands. Only this time, they were different."

"Do you think that they somehow healed you?" Beckett said, still remaining extremely sceptical. Kiki offered him a shrug and a smile then it faded slightly. "However I have good news," she answered taking a hold of his arms. "I believe I can find a way to help Doctor McKay. We must return to him."

"That's impossible Kiki, I'm a medical doctor and I'm afraid I've done all I can for him. He's vitals are all over the place, his unresponsive." Beckett looked up at her, taking her by the shoulders. "I'm afraid that he isn't going to make it, regardless of whether we get him back to Atlantis or not."

"I can save him."

"Kiki, I know you mean well but you're just a girl. Doctor McKay has slipped into an unconscious state, it's only a matter of time before he goes into a coma."

"You are wrong," Kiki answered firmly and pulling away from him. "I shall prove it but we must return." She was going to save Doctor McKay, she had inflicted this upon him, it was her who must cure him. "Please."

--

Teyla reached another dead end and looked at the wall in frustration, as if simply glaring at it would remove the obstacle from her path immediately. Her radio crackled to life and she took it with her free hand, pressing the button to talk. "Doctor Beckett?" she asked, listening to the faint tone.

"Aye, Teyla I've found Kiki. She thinks she has something that can help Rodney, we going back to them. Do you want us to wait for you?" he asked, she narrowed her eyes. From what she could tell, there seemed to be some form of interference coming from either the temple or the Wraith. Teyla managed to get most of the message, certainly the part about locating Kiki, helping Doctor McKay and going back.

"Do not wait for me," she said, raising her voice in order to carry her voice better over the radio if for some reason the interference for them was the same. "I am quite capable of making my own way back."

"Okay see you shortly."

Replacing the radio, she took the weapon in both hands and looked at the wall once more. Then turned round in one graceful movement and began the process of backtracking and getting back to her team.

--

The journey seemed to be more pleasant when Kiki could see, even though they were in a hurry to get back to Ford and McKay, she insisted on taking in everything she could about this fascinating building. Beckett tried his hardest to prevent a smile as she walked ahead of him, stopping to stare at something then carried on asking all sorts of questions. "I am looking forward to returning to Atlantis," she finally said soon getting bored of the sightseeing. "And especially seeing what these mice look like."

"You have much to see," Beckett answered as they turned the next corner, he felt more at ease because she was with him, because she could actually see her own way and he didn't have to worry about that aspect anymore. "Atlantis is beautiful. I could ask Major Sheppard if he could take us out in a puddle jumper, you can see if from the air that way."

Kiki's expression became increasingly hopeful and excited. "I would like that."

"But first, we need to get out of here."

"And we will," Kiki replied resting a hand on his arm as they walked, drawing ever closer to their destination.

--

Teyla had made it back before Beckett and Kiki, she found Lieutenant Ford huddled close to the entrance of the temple, staring out to the sky and she felt the ground rumble. "What is going on?" she asked curiously.

Ford turned to her, P90 nestled comfortably under one arm. "The ships have started firing on a position near the gate, I think the major got the message through but as soon as the gate deactivated, it reactivated."

"Major Sheppard? Atlantis?"

"Can't be sure," Ford answered with a look out then back. "I've tried contacting him but there's some sort of interference."

"I have experienced that too," Teyla replied looking beyond him as the ground rumbled some more. "We must help him."

"What can we do?" Ford asked angrily, feeling useless more than anything. "Shoot at them? That's like throwing rocks at an aircraft carrier and expecting it to sink."

"Excuse me?" Teyla asked.

"What I mean is," Ford replied with a softer tone, she wasn't the only he was angry with and she certainly wasn't responsible for this situation. "We're out gunned and we stand no chance." He looked out then to Teyla. "Did you find Kiki?"

"Doctor Beckett has located her, they are on their way and she believes she has found a way to revive Doctor McKay."

"We could do with some good news right about now."

Teyla nodded in perfect understanding. They both glanced to the unconscious McKay then out into the darkness where the ships were bombarding the landscape with powerful weapons. Silently, she said a prayer to the ancestors to grant them all safe passage from this place.

--

The ground shook violently, causing Sheppard to hit the dirt even harder. He placed his hands out in front of him and used his momentum to carry him into a forward roll. There wasn't time to just lie there, he knew he had to get back to his feet and get moving before he became just another crater in the ground. The raiders passed overheard but did not fire, instead bypassing him completely. Dumbstruck he stood up straighter to stare after them, trying to figure out what the Hell they were playing at.

A fourth whine came from behind him and he saw the Wraith dart, then the bright beam. Sheppard glared at it before turning back round and running away from it, in any direction that wasn't the damn beam. He wasn't about to let himself become their next meal.

--


	37. Countdown

Chapter 37

The closer they approached the others, the more violently the ground shook until all of a sudden it stopped. Teyla and Ford didn't know whether to take this sign as a good thing or a bad thing but they didn't have time to think about that right now. Kiki ran in, followed by Beckett and she walked over to McKay. "We must proceed with this quickly," she said with such urgency.

Teyla walked over to her, placing a hand on her arm with a smile. "I am pleased to see you are well." Kiki turned to her and smiled, everyone was turning out to look different from the way she imagined them. For some reason, she didn't think Teyla would be as pretty as she actually was and her hair was the colour of autumn leaves. "It is good to finally see you," she replied before looking down to McKay.

Teyla stood back and spoke to Beckett with such surprise. "She can see?"

"So it would seem," he answered not taking his eyes off her.

"How?" Ford asked.

"If I knew, I'd tell you."

Kiki knelt down next to Rodney McKay, she had recalled how terrible people had said he looked but seeing it for herself with her own eyes was completely different. She placed a hand on his chest and tilted his chin up, she could feel his life slowly ebbing away and she knew that she could do something to stop this from happening. Carefully, she pushed his head back against the wall so she had clear access to the man's chest. Leaving Teyla, Ford and Beckett to look on with pure fascination.

"What are you doing?" Beckett asked taking a step forward when she didn't move. "I thought you said you had something you could cure him with?" Kiki regarded him with a gentle look and a warm smile, her expression relaxed.

"I said I could cure him," she replied then rested both hands on his chest, a dim glow emanating from them and spreading to McKay, carefully tracing along his chest into his arms and legs until he was completely enveloped in the light. Kiki closed her eyes and took deep breaths while she carried out this process. Beckett stood back from her, then glanced to take in Teyla's reaction, then Ford's. They looked as shocked as him as they all stared in wonderment. Kiki opened her eyes as McKay's chest rose more visibly underneath her hands, it was only then that she dared remove them and slid away from him. The glow slowly disappeared as she lost contact with him.

Beckett glanced to Kiki to see she hadn't tore her gaze away from McKay, he looked back to Rodney as one hand moved, then the other before he finally stirred. His head moved to one side and he jumped awake as if from some sort of sleep. McKay turned it back to the other, opened one eye which was quickly followed by the other. He made out four figures, one on the floor near him and the other three standing.

"Easy Rodney," Beckett said finally moving towards him and resting a hand on his arm.

"Carson?" he asked looking at him, rubbing his eyes. "What the Hell happened? Wait a minute. I think it's coming back to me." McKay paused a second, staying deathly still as he quickly recapped the moments before he passed out, actually impressed that he could do that sort of thing. He looked round the room then to Beckett with a smile. "I'm not dead?"

"No," Beckett answered.

"This isn't some sort of messed up afterlife?" McKay asked.

"No."

"So just for clarification." McKay actually looked round the room then back to him. "I'm most completely not dead."

"Yes Rodney," Beckett answered.

"Heh," he said as the smile grew, he shifted slightly into a more comfortable position but a temple floor wasn't exactly a comfortable bed. "I'm invincible." He looked to Teyla and Ford and gave a nod. "I knew it. I. Am. Invincible."

'Actually you have Kiki to thank she," Beckett looked over to Kiki then to McKay. "Somehow managed to heal you?"

"How?" McKay asked the smile fading. "By trying to gut me like a fish again only with an antidote?"

"Well that's just ridiculous."

"Then how?" he asked again, his tone suddenly quiet.

"I don't know," Beckett said honestly, as he looked back to Kiki. He didn't even know if she had any idea how she did it but he was glad that she had. Teyla smiled to McKay. He gave her a weak smile. "Then I guess I should say thank you," McKay said swallowing his pride and staring at the creature that had attacked him when they had first met, she had inflicted this upon him and had now saved his life. How ironic! "Kiki, I thank you."

Suddenly, she got to her feet and ran over to the entrance of the temple.

--

The ground was starting to become even trickier as Sheppard jumped over a log and slipped as he narrowly avoided another. Maybe if it were daylight he would have more of a chance but there was one advantage, the sky was growing a light purple which indicated that the sun would be rising shortly and he knew that if he could hold out just that little bit longer. The Wraith dart sped up, the beam missing him by inches as he dived out the way. "Sorry fellas, snack size Sheppard is not on the menu today." He rolled over and started going back on himself as the Dart came about, advancing on him again to which he had to dive out the way of that beam. Now he was angry, he got to his knees and started firing at the ship before getting to his feet fully and running.

The raiders were on there way back, with four speeds that could steer him to wherever they wanted him to run. Sheppard only hoped he didn't tire before them.

--

Kiki took a deep breath and closed her eyes, inhaling deeply.

--

The raiders that had pursued Sheppard at first all simultaneously exploded, he turned in the other direction and witnessed their destruction. It puzzled him but that meant that there was only the Wraith dart on his tail, he looked forward to see it circling the nearby woodland. They were still obviously confused about the sudden demise of three of their ships but what did he care. The further away from them he was, the better.

--

Letting out a gasp, she clutched onto the wall for support and both Teyla and Beckett ran over to her. Confused by what was happening and concerned about her sudden behaviour. Ford helped McKay to his feet, who complained that he was hungry so Ford shoved an energy bar in his direction. McKay unwrapped it and started feasting greedily as they all stared at the entrance and Kiki.

"Kiki," Beckett whispered gently supporting her.

"Please," she said not opening her eyes. "Remain silent Papa."

--

The whine drew ever closer once more, Sheppard made the mistake of looking back to see just how far and his foot caught a raised root in the ground. He fell over, hitting it hard and turned over onto his back just in time to see the ship and beam more clearly than he had ever seen before. Sheppard moved his foot and found it tangled in the infernal root, he sat up and tried to work it out while the light got nearer and brighter. Then the beam shut off, he stared at it as the Dart remained stationary then a louder whine as it exploded before his eyes, he knew that he was within the blast radius so he covered his eyes and lay back as it washed over him.

--

That was the last of the ships but it had taken considerable effort, which weakened Kiki extremely. She collapsed, fortunatelyBeckett had kept her by his side the entire time and knelt down lying her down on the ground but keeping her in his arms. "Kiki," he said softly again. Her breathing evened out some and she looked up to Beckett with a smile, looking at him with those brilliant eyes.

"Teyla, Ford. This is Sheppard."

As soon as the radio came to life, Ford grabbed it up and spoke into it. "It's good to hear your voice sir, what happened?"

"I have no idea," Sheppard replied. "The ships just sorta exploded but the gates shut down, we should head back to Atlantis as soon as possible. I'm on my way to your position."

"Do you require assistance?" Teyla asked.

"No I'm good." Teyla looked back to Beckett and Kiki.

"I wanted to thank you," she whispered taking deep breaths now closing her eyes. "For taking good care of me and for placing you trust in me."

"Kiki," he said with a smile shaking his head. "You don't need to thank m…" His voice trailed off once more as he realised what she was saying, Beckett shook his head with a sorrowful look. "No, Kiki. Stay with me."

She opened her eyes once more, memorising everything about him. From the kindness in his eyes to the soothing sound of his accent, so different to that of the rest of his people. At least, the ones she had encountered.

"We shall explore Atlantis together papa," she said softly and Beckett felt tears stinging his eyes and she lifted her hand to his cheek once more, brushing away the few tears that threatened to fall. With the last of her strength, Kiki lowered her arm back down and smiled at him. "Just not now."

Sheppard ran in, hair tussled and clothes dirty brightening at the sight of McKay. They didn't seem as pleased to see him. He looked down at Beckett and Kiki, he went to speak but somehow it didn't seem appropriate as everyone looked in a state of shock. Beckett held up his hands, gently smoothing them over her hair and pulling her closer, cradling her in his arms and rocking gently forward and backwards. Burying his face, trying to disguise his sobs.

--


	38. Epilogue

Chapter 38 – Epilogue

It had been three days since the entire incident concerning the Wraith and what had happened on the planet. It was a lot for Elizabeth Weir as she sat in the briefing room, listening intently to each ones mission report. John Sheppard, Aiden Ford, Rodney McKay and Teyla all sat before her, round the table. The only exception was of course, Carson Beckett who had requested some time out and she couldn't deny him that privilege. After all, he had become very attached to Kiki and was deeply effected by the young girl's death. They all were to some extent.

Sheppard was in the middle of his very graphic report, he told them all of how he had suggested going into the forest to warn Atlantis and how the gate had reactivated. "Teyla," Weir asked looking to her. "Have you heard of this before?"

"It's possible that they do it so their intended victims do not attempt to escape through the stargate," Teyla answered.

"Actually it makes sense," McKay piped up, tearing his gaze away from his laptop long enough to contribute something to the conversation then he picked up his mug and downed the coffee inside, life could taste so good when you weren't threatened with immediate death.

"That's what I figured," Sheppard said reclining in his seat, swinging it absently from side to side. "What I can't explain is how the ships just were completely obliterated." He stopped swinging from side to side, as he sat forward with a serious expression. "If they hadn't, I could've been on a Wraith ship right now being subjected to meal time."

"I think it was Kiki," Teyla replied straightening up in her seat, hair tied back in a different style and she was wearing a long robe. She had told Sheppard that it was out of respect for the dead and that it was a custom among her people, they were going to attend a small gathering on the mainland where Kiki was to be buried. Beckett and Teyla had both chosen a spot that looked out on the ocean. "After all, we all witnessed her heal McKay."

"Okay," Weir said slowly, trying to sound like she was following along. "But how? She had no specific powers."

"Something must have happened to her when we became separated in the temple. When she and Beckett returned, she had sight." Teyla smiled at the memory, for that was all it was now and she fought to keep the same expression on her face. "When she healed Rodney it seemed familiar somehow."

"Did you ask Beckett about it?" Weir asked with an hopeful expression.

"He said he didn't have any information," Sheppard cut in. "Not that we would've got any sense out of him, he was pretty out of it." He exchanged a look with Teyla then back to Weir. She gave a nod and looked to McKay. "How are you feeling Rodney?"

"Actually pretty good," he replied with a small smile, not complaining for once. He had found a new perspective of Kiki and that time had been short for him to actually appreciate her. McKay told himself that he would say some nice things about her to Carson, make him feel better. "Carson checked me over and said there's actually no sign of what happened to me."

"Nothing at all?" Ford asked.

"Nope," McKay said while draining the last of his coffee. Weir sat back, listening to the interaction while Sheppard stood up.

"If it was Kiki who did all this," Sheppard replied gently while placing his hands in his pockets. "She's a damn hero and that way, her death wasn't all for nothing." Both Weir and Teyla looked up at him and smiled, while Ford gave a solemn nod and McKay finally placed the mug down and swallowed.

"And on that note," Weir said looking at her watch and standing up. "I think this would be a good time to dismiss you all, I'm sure you're all anxious to get ready to go to the mainland."

--

Teyla moved swiftly along the corridors, she had agreed to go and check on Beckett and to escort him to the puddle jumpers. Since they only had a limited number of them, Weir had requested that only those who had spent time with Kiki go for the ceremony. That narrowed the group down to Sheppard, Ford, McKay, Weir, Beckett and herself. Plus, her people were there and would help carry it out. Her robes flowed around her as she walked, Teyla wasn't as comfortable in these sorts of clothes but it was for a good cause. She found herself outside Kiki's living quarters within a matter of moments and allowed herself a few seconds knowing this was not going to be easy for him.

Beckett sat on the bed, looking over a batch of medical reports and the initial report for Doctor Weir. She had requested one from all those who were present on the planet, she had told him to give it to her whenever he could but he needed something to keep his mind off his loss. Kiki had become very important to him within the last few days, he didn't even know it until he had lost her. Carson smiled whenever he thought of her, she was so excited when she discovered that she could see and that only made him question what had caused this? He was pretty sure she responsible for both healing McKay and destroying the ships. It had become too much for her and unfortunately killed her but she had saved their lives and for that, he was eternally proud.

"Doctor?" a voice called out.

"Come in Teyla," he said turning to the door but making no attempt to move. The doors opened to reveal her and she looked surprisingly different in the robes and he had a smile on his face upon seeing her. "How was the briefing?"

"It went well," Teyla answered stepping in further, mindful of the long material. She took a seat in the corner of the room, looking back up to Beckett. "May I ask how you are, Carson?'

"I'm a lot better than I was," the man answered truthfully, standing up and tugging at his shirt of his uniform, the lighter one with the blue top which Kiki had told him was how she recognised him before she discovered that there were other ones who wore it to. He gave a sad smile as he reflected on their short time together.

Teyla watched him from her seat and tilted her head to one side, she was willing to listen if he ever needed anyone to talk to. She had been told that she was a wonderful listener. "I am sure it will be a while before you can truly come to terms."

"I guess I just regret not being able to save her," Beckett answered looking at Teyla, his face telling more than words ever could. "I'm a doctor, I'm supposed to save lives."

Quickly, she got out of her seat and closed the distance between them. "You must not blame yourself for this," Teyla answered gently. "There was no way to save her, this was her destiny and I am sure she is at peace. The Ancestors will take care of her."

"You really believe that?" Carson asked with a tired expression, searching her eyes to which she nodded.

"I do, they will guide her and look after her. I know that you loved her like a daughter Carson," Teyla said placing a hand on his arm. "And that the loss was a deeply intimate one but I believe she is happy and at rest. I know you didn't save her but you did give her something."

"And what was that exactly?"

"You gave her hope and shown her great kindness," Teyla answered so passionately, that it brought back memories of her own father whom she deeply missed and recalled with great sadness. 'You protected her and was willing to side with her. Even when it seemed the whole base was against you. In some respects, you became her father. You gave her a gift greater than anything that could possibly exist or be explained."

Carson was deeply touched by the statement and found it hard not to well up some more but he found his self-control. There would be a time and place later, this was not one of those times. "Thank you, Teyla."

She inclined her head and gave him a smile. 'We must get going, we do not wish to be late." Beckett nodded and walked out after her, he stopped just inside the doors. "You go ahead, I forgot something." Teyla turned and gave him a curious expression. "I'll be right behind you." She nodded and carried on walking, the sound of her shoes echoing on the floor as her footsteps became more distant.

Carson Beckett walked over to the nightstand and pulled something off it, he held it up to the light. It must've have been Kiki's necklace. It twirled in the light, the crystal on the end was bright and blue. Reminding him of Kiki's eyes. He smiled gently before placing it over his head, and tucking it under his shirt to conceal. At least this way, she seemed to be with him in spirit. Then he picked up his reports he had brought with him, taking one last look round the young girl's room with a genuine smile. On the verge of tears, he whispered: "Goodnight Kiki."

The End

---

A/N: A little note from me as I'm not really one for them, just wanted to say thank to everyone who read this story and commented. It was nice to get such positive feedback and wonderful comments, most helping me map out the progress of the story. Let's just hope that Beckett gets some kind of wonderful appraise the rest of the time on the series! Go Carson! Thanks for reading!

Kelly


End file.
